


Przeklęte pocałunki

by Panna_Mi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU inspirowane Piękną i Bestią, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, bajkowe elementy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/pseuds/Panna_Mi
Summary: Tłumaczenie „Kisses Cursed" The Fictionist. Slash HP/TMR(LV). Luźno inspirowane „Piękną i Bestią". Bajkowe AU: Jedni mówili, że to przeklęty niegdyś mężczyzna, inni, że zaprzedał duszę diabłu, samemu się w niego zamieniając. Jeszcze inni twierdzili, że ktoś tak do szpiku zły nie mógł być nigdy człowiekiem. Że jest tak naprawdę koszmarem, szwędającym się od wieków po Ziemi. Harry wiedział tyle, że niebezpiecznie jest spacerować po zmroku obok domu Riddle'ów.





	1. Dom na wzgórzu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kisses Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110118) by [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/pseuds/The_Fictionist). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki. Big thanks to **The Fictionist** for her permission to publish this translation.
> 
> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Disharmony**.  
>  Pisane także w ramach letniej akcji "Raz, dwa, trzy" na forum Mirriel.

**Rozdział pierwszy**

**Dom na wzgórzu**

Właściwie nikogo nie powinno chyba dziwić, że nad miasteczkiem o wdzięcznej nazwie „Little Hangleton” wisi jakiś cień.

Jakby nie patrzeć, był to obrazek niemal żywcem wyjęty z typowych gotyckich opowieści: otoczony cmentarzem, majaczący na wzgórzu dwór, wznoszący się majestatycznie ponad niewielką wioską. Tak się jednak złożyło, że nikt nie zbliżał się do domu Riddle’ów. A ci, którzy mimo wszystko ośmielili się zagłębić w jego dzikie i zarośnięte ogrody, nigdy już nie wracali.

A przynajmniej – nie w jednym kawałku.

Czasem odnajdywano po nich palce, czasem oczy, a czasem pozbawione duszy ciała.

Nigdy jednak serca. Mówiono, że potwór zabierał je i próbował zastąpić nimi pustkę, która zionęła w jego klatce piersiowej. Inni sądzili, że po prostu je zjadał.

Wszyscy znali te historie. I wiedzieli o ofiarach.

Każdego roku wybierano kogoś, kto zaspokoi potrzeby czającego się za grubymi murami potwora.

W końcu wszyscy bogowie domagali się składania należnych im ofiar – dlaczego z diabłem miałoby być inaczej?

Nikt nigdy nie wypowiadał jego imienia. Twierdzono, że równało się to z zaproszeniem go w nocy do swojego domostwa – jego przyprawiających o ciarki wstęg i lśniących, szkarłatnych oczu.

_Sami-Wiecie-Kto._

_Czarny Pan._

_Bestia._

Jedni mówili, że to przeklęty niegdyś mężczyzna, inni, że zaprzedał duszę diabłu, samemu się w niego zamieniając. Jeszcze inni twierdzili, że ktoś tak do szpiku zły nie mógł być nigdy człowiekiem. Że jest tak naprawdę koszmarem, szwędającym się od wieków po Ziemi.

Harry wsunął swoje drżące dłonie do kieszeni i przełknął ślinę. Jego oddech pozostawiał w powietrzu gęste wstęgi, przywodzące na myśl dym wydobywający się z paszczy smoka. Na wzgórzu zawsze było chłodniej niż w pozostałych częściach wioski. Nie dochodziło tutaj żadne ciepło, choćby jeden promyk słońca. Niebo było wiecznie zachmurzone, jakby ktoś uwięził słońce w kartonowym pudełku, skazując to miejsce na wieczną noc.

Im bardziej się zbliżano, tym robiło się chłodniej i ciemniej, jakby człowieka otulały cienie oraz gęsty dym.

A mimo to z każdym rokiem wysyłano nową ofiarę. Nawet jeśli trzeba było siłą wrzucić ją wśród płaczu i krzyków przez bramy.

Tym razem padło na osiemnastoletnią Ginny.

Nie dość, że o rok młodszą od niego, to jeszcze pochodzącą z pogrążonej już w żałobie rodziny.

Harry nie mógł tego znieść.

On sam, natomiast, nie miał nikogo. Nikogo, kto jakoś szczególnie przejąłby się, gdyby umarł.

Nie wiedział, co dokładnie czeka na niego w domu Riddle’ów. Ale nie był ofiarą.

Był ochotnikiem.

Wszedł.

W ogrodzie zdawało się jeszcze ciemniej. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko w zdumieniu, kiedy pnącza i korzenie drzew zaczęły się ni stąd ni zowąd wokół niego owijać. Czuł, jak przesuwają się ciekawsko po jego ubraniach i sięgają odsłoniętego karku.

Tereny posiadłości rozciągały się dziko dalej, niż sięgał jego wzrok, aż po ogrodzenie na drugim krańcu wzgórza. Lecz gdyby znowu przekroczył bramę, trawa wydawałaby się stamtąd dobrze zadbana i _normalna_. A roślinność z pewnością by się nie ruszała. Wiedział o tym, bywał już w tych okolicach.

Ogród jednak nie próbował go powstrzymać przed zbliżeniem się do domu. Czuł się po prostu bardzo… obserwowany. Jakby wpatrywał się w niego każdy skrawek dworku, próbując zajrzeć aż w sam środek jego duszy. I oceniał go.

Wziął drżący oddech. Drzwi, podobnie jak wcześniej bramy, otworzyły się przed nim, zanim mógłby ich dotknąć. Stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, ściskając mocno w dłoniach swoją niewielką – optymistyczną – torbę z rzeczami.

Czasem ofiary nie wracały całymi tygodniami. Może ubrania jednak na coś mu się przydadzą? Już jego w tym głowa, aby tak było.

Czuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi.

Wszedł do środka. Spodziewał się wielkiego bałaganu, ale dworek był nieskazitelnie czysty. Choć wewnątrz panowała ciemność, z tego, co widział, dom sprawiał wrażenie niedbale majestatycznego. Widok ten zaparł mu dech w piersiach.

Po raz kolejny przełknął ślinę, ale w gardle wciąż stała mu nieprzyjemna gula.

Coś w tym miejscu sprawiało, że przechodziły go dreszcze.

— Halo? – zawołał. – Halo, jest tu ktoś?

Był poranek, ale wcale nie miało się tutaj takiego wrażenia. Do dworku zdołały się przedrzeć tylko najbledsze promyki słońca.

Nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź i mogłoby się zdawać, że nikt tu na niego nie czekał.

Czyżby bestia w ciągu ostatniego roku wyzionęła ducha? Raczej nie sądził, aby tak było. Wciąż czuł, jak ktoś – lub coś – uważnie mu się przygląda.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie, gdy drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły. Jego oczy znów szeroko się otwarły. Następnie wyprostował się i ponownie skierował w stronę wnętrza domu. Zacisnął mocno oczy i wypuścił spokojnie powietrze. Da radę.

Bestia była _tylko człowiekiem_. Musiała nim być, czyż nie?

Zaczął przeć do przodu, ściskając przed sobą torbę niczym tarczę. Jego wzrok zatrzymywał się na każdym zakątku, każdym mignięciu światła. A było ich wiele, zupełnie jakby otaczający go dom się poruszał.

— Jesteś ofiarą.

Dwór zamarł.

Harry poczuł na karku zimny oddech i wnet się odwrócił. A raczej odwróciłby się, gdyby nie dłonie, które zacisnęły się mocno na jego biodrze i szyi, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. Dotykające jego skóry palce były lodowato zimne.

— Nie odwracaj się. – Słowa zostały wysyczane prosto do jego ucha, lekko muskając je przy tym wargami.

— Harry. Jestem Harry – wykrztusił siebie. – A nie „ofiara”.

— _Harry_ – powtórzył powoli śpiewnym półgłosem potwór.

Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie pragnął tak bardzo się odwrócić. Chciał wiedzieć, z czym miał do czynienia. Czy oczy bestii naprawdę były czerwone niczym krew i piekielny ogień. Czy jak wszyscy składała się z krwi i kości – stanowiła coś, z czym można stoczyć jakąś możliwą do wygrania walkę. A może była czymś znacznie zdradliwszym? Znalazł w sobie trochę odwagi na opuszczenie wzroku, który spoczął ostatecznie na bladych, długich palcach, skrywających w sobie zadziwiającą siłę.

Przełknął ślinę. Zesztywniał nieco, gdy poczuł, że potwór przybliża się jeszcze bardziej, dysząc mu ciężko w kark. Skóra zdrętwiała mu w miejscach, gdzie spoczywały jego dłonie.

— Jesteś… Voldemortem? – Całe szczęście, głos miał mniej więcej opanowany. W jego głowie mimowolnie pojawiła się myśl, że nawet najmniejsza oznaka słabości mogłaby w tej chwili sprawić, że zostanie rozerwany na strzępy. Zbyt późno jednak było na obawianie się przywołania potwora przez nazwanie go po imieniu.

— Śmiesz wypowiadać moje imię? – Głos był lodowaty.

Ale to przynajmniej odpowiadało na jego pytanie.

— Przepraszam. Jak więc chcesz, bym cię nazywał? – Mimo że kusiło go powiedzenie czegoś sarkastycznego, doszedł do wniosku, że uprzejmość bardziej mu się teraz przyda.

Nastąpiła chwila krótkiej ciszy, po czym spoczywająca na jego biodrze dłoń zniknęła, zatapiając zamiast tego paznokcie w skórze ponad jego szaleńczo bijącym sercem. Oddech uwiązł Harry’emu w gardle.

— Masz silne serce, Harry Potterze. Wyśmienite.

Harry drgnął nieznacznie z niepokojem, ale nie odwrócił głowy. Paznokcie natomiast wbijały się coraz głębiej i z jego ust wydobył się mimowolnie cichy jęk bólu.

— Jeśli zamierzasz mnie zabić, możesz przynajmniej wpierw pozwolić mi na siebie spojrzeć – warknął Harry. – Stawić czoło mojemu egzekutorowi.

Potwór roześmiał się, a jego uścisk się rozluźnił. Nie był to przyjemny śmiech. Ani odrobinę ciepły czy wesoły. Zamiast tego mroził niczym palce mężczyzny, a na dodatek wydawał się równie bezlitosny.

— Istnieją cztery zasady – stwierdził ostatecznie Voldemort. – Pierwsza: nie próbuj uciekać. Druga: kolację serwujemy codziennie równo o osiemnastej. Oczekuję, że pojawisz się na niej odpowiednio ubrany, bo inaczej spotkają cię konsekwencje. – Spoczywająca na jego karku dłoń lekko się zacisnęła. – Trzecia: nigdy nie wchodź do moich kwater w lewym skrzydle domu. I, co najważniejsze… — Tym razem usta Czarnego Pana zdecydowanie przysunęły się do jego drugiego ucha. – Nie opuszczaj swojego pokoju między zachodem a wschodem słońca. Bez względu na to, co usłyszysz lub jakikolwiek miałbyś ku temu powód. Czy to jasne?

— Tak.

— Porozmawiamy, jeśli uda ci się przeżyć noc w moim domu.

W następnej chwili już go nie było.


	2. Riddle i Bezimienny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała wspaniała **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział drugi**

**Riddle i Bezimienny**  

Czas pozostały do kolacji Harry wykorzystał na poznanie otoczenia.

Voldemort nie wskazał mu, który z pokoi powinien zająć – a w dworku było ich wiele, pustych i bez wątpienia nieużywanych.

Zaczynał przypuszczać, że ma sobie po prostu któryś wybrać, jako że wszystko wskazywało na to, iż jednak zagrzeje tu miejsca na trochę dłużej. Albo i nie. Może pozostały mu czas powinien liczyć w godzinach, wschodach i zachodach słońca.

Może, nim nastanie poranek, jego krew rozleje się po korytarzach, a to, co z niego pozostanie, zostanie wysłane w pudełku do wioski. Zwrócone. Na samą myśl przebiegł go dreszcz.

Ale nie uciekł.

Zbieganie przed wiszącymi nad miasteczkami cieniami powinno być proste – jak przed chmurami deszczowymi czy wyjącymi w nocy wilkami.

Jednak ich wioska również była przeklęta. Dwór i czyhający w nim potwór stanowili tylko centrum klątwy.

I być może to właśnie dlatego wciąż składali ofiary – bo mieli nadzieję, ale byli zarazem bezradni. Bezradni, bo czuli, że nie mają siły stawić czoła potworowi. Wszyscy, którzy tego próbowali, zmarli, a próbujący ucieczki ginęli, gdy tylko przekraczali granicę miasteczka.

W końcu każdej starej rezydencji przypadał również kawałek leżącej nieopodal ziemi.

Choć do wioski docierały promienie słoneczne, nikt nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek panowało tam lato. A przynajmniej nie takie prawdziwe. Przez ponad połowę roku pod ich stopami skrzypiał śnieg, a zima pożerała pozostałe im resztki dziennego światła i ciepła. Pojawiały się także jesienie i wiosny, ale zawsze ponure, szare i deszczowe.

Choć nie tak ciemne jak wzgórze – nic nie mogło równać się z żywymi cieniami pochłaniającymi dom Riddle’ów.

Zawsze istniała jakaś nadzieja. Nadzieja, że jest to tylko klątwa, a nie potępieńcza tyrania jakiegoś potwora. Że da się z tego uwolnić.

W końcu kto nie słyszał takich historyjek? O wybawcach i bohaterach, wspaniałych rycerzach w lśniących zbrojach, o prawdziwej miłości i czystych sercach.

Harry mimowolnie zwrócił uwagę na to, że wszystkie znajdujące się w rezydencji lustra zostały roztrzaskane. Nigdy nie sprzątnięte pozostałości po nich kurzyły się po kątach, mimo że cała reszta domu była nieskazitelnie czysta, a pościel ścieląca wszystkie łóżka świeża i wyprasowana. Dwór naprawdę się _poruszał_. Widział to, zapalając światła – drzwi otwierały się, mimo że nie wiał żaden wiatr, a schody poruszały. Dziwnym jednak było, że wszystkie obrazy przedstawiające Pana domu zostały pocięte. Bardzo głęboko i brutalnie, pozostawiając na podłodze skrawki rozerwanych twarzy malowideł.

Harry wybrał sobie ostatecznie pokój umieszczony głęboko w prawym skrzydle budynku. Wydawał się w najlepszym stanie i… no cóż, chyba po prostu coś go do niego ciągnęło.

Było to jedyne pomieszczenie w całym dworku, które nie zostało choć trochę zniszczone. Przyjrzał się mu z ciekawością. Stało w nim ogromne łóżko z baldachimem, zapierające dech w piersiach biurko i wiele innych udogodnień.

Wisiał tu też obraz.

Harry przypatrywał się mu uważnie i podszedł nieco bliżej, by przeczytać widniejącą pod nim inskrypcję.

_Tom Riddle Junior_

Był to jedyny obraz, jaki widział, który nie został rozerwany. Przedstawiał przystojnego młodzieńca o ciemnych włosach, skórze koloru kości słoniowej i bystrych oczach.

Harry przechylił głowę.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego właśnie ten obraz, ze wszystkich znajdujących się w rezydencji, przetrwał. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawało mu się, by było w nim coś specjalnego.

Tyle tylko, że Harry miał wrażenie, jakby jego rezydent go obserwował.

I wcale go to nie dziwiło. Cały ten dom był cholernie dziwaczny i przyprawiający o ciarki. Zadrżał lekko i odwrócił się.

O dziwo nie do końca wiedział, co ze sobą począć.

Przygotowywał się – co prawda podświadomie – do walki na śmierć i życie.

I choć Voldemort bez wątpienia potrafił wytrącić z równowagi, nie zrobił na razie niczego jawnie zagrażającego jego życiu. Tylko wbił mu trochę swoje paznokcie.

Co sprawiło, że zaczął zastanawiać się, skąd brały się te wszystkie ciała.

Obrócił się na pięcie, znów wodząc wzrokiem po pokoju. Swędziała go skóra i mrowiły dłonie. Ostatecznie rzucił swoje rzeczy na łóżko i przez chwilę się w nie wpatrywał.

Kilka szpargałów schowanych w znoszonej torbie – szczoteczka do zębów, parę ubrań na zmianę, nóż i album ze zdjęciami. Zabawnie było myśleć, że to wszystko, co po nim pozostanie.

Nic wyjątkowego. Nic doniosłego.

Ot po prostu zbiór kilku zwykłych rzeczy.

Ale to przecież właśnie dlatego się tu znalazł – bo był zupełnie zwyczajny. Nie miał za bardzo co za sobą pozostawić, a jeszcze mniej, by ze sobą zabrać. Choć może ostatecznie po wszystkich zostawało tylko kilka nic nieznaczących rupieci. I pył.

Nie wziął ze sobą nawet niczego, co nadawałoby się na odpowiedni strój na kolację. Czy to znaczyło, że sam się nią stanie? No i co, dokładnie, działo się między zachodem a wschodem słońca?

W kilku krokach zbliżył się do okna.

Nie było przynajmniej zaryglowane, choć otworzenie go wymagało kilku porządnych szarpnięć. Wciągnął powietrze, szukając czegoś świeżego i wyrazistego, co choć trochę kontrastowałoby z oziębłą ociężałością pokoju.

Niczego takiego nie znalazł. W powietrzu nie unosił się wprawdzie dym, ale niebo było tak ciemne, że właściwie nie sposób określić różnicy. Czuł się, jakby mógł złapać je w dłonie.

Zadrżał z zimna, które wdarło się do pomieszczenia, więc po chwili zamknął z westchnieniem okno. Nawet gdyby chciał uciec tędy pod osłoną nocy, upadek z takiej wysokości mógłby skończyć się dla niego tragicznie.

Przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Ucieczka, tak czy siak, była bezcelowa – mimo że pragnęła jej każda komórka jego ciała.

Chwilę później zamarł. Wydawało mu się, czy obraz naprawdę się poruszył? Zaschło mu w ustach.

Oczywiście w tak przepełnionym magią domu ruszający się obraz nie byłby najdziwniejszym, co jak do tej pory widział.

Ale włoski i tak stanęły mu na karku dęba.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że głowa malowidła poruszyła się jego śladem, gdy przeszedł przez pokój.

A może był po prostu idiotą?

— Witam? – Jego głos nieco ochrypł.

— Jesteś ofiarą.

Harry’ego natychmiast ogarnęło déjà vu. I znów niemal wyskoczył ze skóry. Poruszający się, a mówiący obraz to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy, chociaż przecież obie można było uznać za dziwaczne. Jakby nie patrzeć, skoro potrafił się poruszać, logicznym było, że może być też w stanie się odzywać.

Tak czy inaczej, po jego ciele przebiegł kolejny dreszcz. Co nie znaczyło, że z tym głosem było coś nie tak – jego baryton był naprawdę przyjemny.

— Taaa. Nazywam się Harry – powiedział. Zerknął znowu na inskrypcję. – A ty jesteś… Tom, mam rację?

— Tak. Jestem Riddle. Zagadka.*

Harry zmarszczył brwi, słysząc to dziwne sformułowanie.

— Zagadka? – powtórzył. Portret posłał mu w odpowiedzi tylko przebiegły uśmieszek.

— Powinieneś wyjść, wiesz? – oznajmił Riddle. – Gdy zrobi się ciemno.

— Voldemort powiedział, bym nie opuszczał pokoju między zachodem a wschodem słońca.

— Och, nie wątpię.

— Co to ma niby znaczyć? – zapytał Harry.

— Bestia za dnia, potwór nocą. Strzeż się wojny, gdy cień spotka się z jasnością – niemal wyśpiewał. I zdecydowanie nie za bardzo pocieszało Harry’ego to, w jaki sposób Tom ostro się do niego przy tym uśmiechał. A ta… no cóż, jakby nie mówiąc _zagadka_ niczego mu nie wyjaśniła.

Przełknął ślinę.

— Skoro w nocy grasuje potwór, chyba jednak lepiej nie wychodzić na spacer – odparł.

— A więc wolisz zasiadać do stołu z bestią – mruknął Riddle. – Interesujący wybór.

Oczy Harry’ego zwęziły się.

— Zachowujesz się, jakby to była jakaś gra – zauważył. Malowidło uniosło brwi i przechyliło głowę, przyglądając się mu.

— A nie jest?

Harry’emu zaschło w ustach, więc się odwrócił. Zastanawiał się, co powinien ze sobą zrobić, skoro od kolacji dzieliło go jeszcze ładnych parę godzin. Poza rozmawianiem z tym doprowadzającym do szału obrazem, oczywiście.

Kim, tak w ogóle, był Tom Riddle? Poprzednim lokatorem tego dworu? A może kimś zupełnie innym?

Z pewnością będzie to szalenie interesujące. Jeśli przeżyje noc.

 

**~*~**

 

Kolację zjadł sam. Dom równo o osiemnastej zaprowadził go do jadalni.

Długi stół został dość suto zastawiony. Znajdowało się na nim chyba wszystko, co tylko mógłby sobie wymarzyć.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Zbyt się rano denerwował, by zjeść porządne śniadanie, a od tego czasu nie miał niczego w ustach.

Widział ziemniaki i nerkówkę. Pieczoną kaczkę. Świeżą sałatkę, misę z różnymi owocami. Groszek. Kukurydzę. Marchewki. Brokuły.

Pachniało niebiańsko.

Zastanawiał się, kto to ugotował. W czasie swojej wycieczki odnalazł kuchnię, ale, poza Voldemortem, nie widział żadnych ludzi. Przyszło mu na myśl, że być może ten chce go otruć, więc szturchnął podejrzliwie to przecudnie wyglądające jedzenie.

No cóż, tak czy inaczej umrze, jeśli się zagłodzi. A biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w której się znalazł, strajk głodowy raczej na nic się mu nie zda. Nie miał nic do stracenia.

Jedzenie smakowało równie dobrze, co wyglądało. Wydał z siebie cichy odgłos zadowolenia.

Wprawdzie nie miało to raczej zbytniego znaczenia, ale skoro i tak miał umrzeć, równie dobrze mógł zaznać wpierw trochę prawdziwego luksusu.

Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed zastanawianiem się, gdzie podziewa się Voldemort, skoro najwyraźniej tak szalenie ważne było dla niego, by pojawił się na kolacji. Z drugiej strony, powiedział mu wcześniej, że zobaczą się rano, jeśli przeżyje noc. Może sam stanie się kolacją, gdy sparaliżuje go ukryta w jedzeniu trucizna? Lub zabije. Kto tam wie.

Naprawdę był w rezydencji z Voldemortem sam?

Nawet gdyby przeżył, zapowiadało to strasznie samotne życie.

Jadł tak długo, aż się posilił, ale z każdym kęsem coraz bardziej tracił apetyt. Kaczka była przepyszna, podobnie jak wszystko inne – ale z trudem skończył talerz, zanim go od siebie odsunął.

Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić. Zanieść naczynia do kuchni i je umyć? Wstał, zerkając przez wychodzące na ogród okno.

Trudno było powiedzieć, ale słońce wisiało już nisko na niebie. Powoli opadało, zabierając ze sobą coraz to kolejne promyki światła.

_Nie opuszczaj swojego pokoju między zachodem a wschodem słońca._

Czy było tam bezpiecznie? Nie widział żadnych masywnych zamków. Niczego, co powstrzymałoby potwora przed wtargnięciem.

Słowo „potwór” nie podobało mu się równie mocno co „bestia”.

Nazywając kogoś Voldemortem mógł mieć przynajmniej mgliste pojęcie na temat tego, z czym ma do czynienia. Natomiast to, co bezimienne, było znacznie mniej konkretne. Potwory przybierały różne postaci. Lekko napiął mięśnie.

Najwyższy czas wrócić do pokoju, zanim słońce całkowicie zniknie za horyzontem.

 

**~*~**

 

Dotarł na miejsce trochę przed czasem, nie zamierzając wykazywać się głupotą i z tym zwlekać. A przynajmniej nie już pierwszej nocy.

Jego kończyny zrobiły się nagle jakby znacznie cięższe, ołowiane. Może rzeczywiście został otruty, chociaż bardziej czuł się, jakby po prostu na jego barki nałożono zbyt duży ciężar, a stopy skuto kajdanami.

Gdy dotarł w końcu do pokoju, był lekko spocony. Zerknął na obraz i Riddle posłał mu uśmieszek.

— Smakowała ci kolacja?

— Owszem, dziękuję – odpowiedział po chwili. Jeśli miał być szczery, cały ten portret był nieco dziwaczny. Uprzejmy, ale bardzo, bardzo osobliwy.

Jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

— Mam dla ciebie kolejną zagadkę: jak nazwiesz bezimiennego? – rozbrzmiał znowu szyderczy, śpiewny ton. Jeśli Harry miał być szczery, przyprawiał go o ciarki.

— Nie wiem – mruknął. – Jak nazwać coś, co jest bezimienne? Możesz określić je, jak tylko zechcesz, skoro nie ma nazwy. – Zdecydowanie bardziej martwił go w tej chwili ciemniejący pokój i zachodzące słońce. Została najwyżej minuta.

Przesunął się do okna. Czuł drażniące jego skórę oczekiwanie.

W następnej chwili wszystko na zewnątrz domu ogarnęły absolutne ciemności. Całkowicie wszystko. Jakby świat zatonął w czarnym smogu i płynnych cieniach. Również w jego pokoju, pomimo maksymalnie rozpalonych świateł, zrobiło się jakoś bardziej ponuro.

Wszystko stało się nagle upiorniejsze, zniekształcając znane kształty w coś zupełnie nowego.

Powinien się domyślić, że skoro już w dzień było dość ciemno, w nocy będzie jeszcze gorzej. Zwłaszcza tu, w samym centrum klątwy. Wciągnął drżąco powietrze. Nagle, w obliczu potykania się samotnie w ciemnościach, rozmawianie z Tomem wydało się znacznie bardziej pociągające niż wcześniej.

— Odpowiesz mi więc, Tom? Jak ty byś nazwał bezimiennego?

Odwrócił się i zamarł.

Obraz był pusty. Niczego w nim nie było. A już na pewno nie Toma.

Równie szybko, co płótno pociemniało, nagle zaczęła pojawiać się na nim zupełnie nowa postać.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Napiął się.

Ten rezydent obrazu wyglądał znacznie inaczej. Przerażająco. Miał oczy niczym piekielny ogień, skórę bladą jak kość słoniowa. Długie palce, które wcześniej trzymały jego biodro. Żadnych włosów ani nosa.

— Tom? – zapytał bardzo cicho. Inskrypcja pozostała ta sama: _Tom Riddle Junior_. A jednak… no cóż, to stworzenie zdecydowanie nie przypominało przystojnego młodzieńca, który opierał się wcześniej o ramę.

Ostrożnie zbliżył się do niego o krok.

— Harry! – Wołanie. Spoza pokoju. Głos Ginny. – Harry, pomóż mi!

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i natychmiast ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale…

_Nie opuszczaj swojego pokoju między zachodem a wschodem słońca. Bez względu na to, co usłyszysz._

Było mu niedobrze. Przesunął wzrokiem między drzwiami a obrazem. Mężczyzna, stworzenie, obserwował go swoimi pozbawionymi radości, szkarłatnymi oczami. Drgnął, rozdarty. Serce waliło mu w piersi.

Jego wzrok wędrował między drzwiami i dobiegającymi zza nich krzykami a obrazem.

Którego rezydent potrząsnął głową.

Dlaczego obraz się zmienił? Co tu się, do diabła, wyprawiało?

— Nie rozumiem – oznajmił Harry. – Gdzie jest Riddle? Kim jesteś?

— Odradzam.

Harry natychmiast rozpoznał ten głos. Słyszał go już dzisiaj. To był V…

— Odradzam – powtórzyło stanowczo stworzenie.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczai się do poczucia déjà vu. Przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu towarzyszowi.

Choć nie wyglądał on zbyt przyjemnie, a jego oczy były przerażające, nie tego spodziewał się po bestii. Palce Harry’ego zacisnęły się u boków w pięści, a brwi zmarszczyły ze zmieszania.

Znów rozbrzmiały krzyki. Piskliwe, błagające o pomoc. Każdy, kogo kiedykolwiek kochał, wrzeszczał do niego z ciemności. Harry natychmiast ruszył znowu w stronę drzwi, roztargniony i roztrzęsiony.

— Odradzam. – Tym razem głos był leniwszy, choć wciąż pobrzmiewało w nim ostrzeżenie.

— Co tam jest? – Głos Harry’ego lekko się załamał. – Co się, u diabła, dzieje?

— Riddle już ci powiedział.

Harry przez chwilę gapił się na niego, próbując objąć to wszystko umysłem. Że niby naprawdę była to… zagadka? Wrócił myślami do Toma, z niepokojem nie odrywając oczu od portretu.

— Bestia za dnia, potwór nocą. Strzeż się wojny, gdy cień spotka się z jasnością – szepnął. – Czy ty…? – Znów rozbrzmiały krzyki. Harry zamknął mocno oczy, czując zaciskającą mu się w gardle gulę.

Potwór nocą.

— Przyjdzie po ciebie. Nigdy nie przestanie.

— V… — zaczął.

— Głupcze – wręcz syknął obraz. – _Odradzam_.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Za każdym razem, gdy choćby zbliżał się do głośnego nazwania lub pomyślenia o…

— Dlaczego nie wolno mi cię nazwać? – spytał, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

_Jak nazwiesz bezimiennego?_

— Nie próbuj nazwać bezimiennego. Znajdziesz tu bibliotekę. Powinieneś przeczytać zasady. Spisane przez tą, która dobrnęła najdalej.

— Dobrnęła najdalej? – powtórzył Harry. Stworzenie nic nie powiedziało, tylko na niego spoglądało. Harry znów zacisnął pięści. – No dobra. Dzięki. Byłeś naprawdę pomocny.

— To nudziarz. Powinieneś spędzić trochę czasu ze mną, ofiaro.

Był to zupełnie nowy głos i Harry krzyknął, w mig obracając się na pięcie.

A potem… potem mógł tylko patrzeć, czując suchość w ustach.

— Ilu dokładnie was tu, kurwa, jest!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *z angielskiego „Riddle” można przetłumaczyć jako zagadkę. Jest to bardzo ważne w kontekście tego fica, bo Riddle jest tu zagadką całkowicie dosłownie (i tyle tylko mogę powiedzieć, nie zdradzając dalszej fabuły, ale uznajcie Riddle’a po prostu również za Zagadkę) i nawiązanie do znaczenia tego nazwiska w odniesieniu do tej konkretnej postaci pojawi się tu jeszcze niejednokrotnie. O ile będę się starała tłumaczyć to w taki sposób, by nikt nie miał nigdzie żadnych wątpliwości, dalej proszę, byście mieli na uwadze powiązanie „zagadki” bezpośrednio z Riddle’em, gdy w przyszłości pojawi się to słowo gdzieś w tym tłumaczeniu, ponieważ czasami, mimo moich najcięższych wysiłków, może być to po prostu konieczne w celu całkowitego zrozumienia przekazu.


	3. Pierwsza noc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała wspaniała **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział trzeci**

**Pierwsza noc**

Przypominał Riddle’a.

Niemal.

Równie przystojny, o takiej samej budowie – jakby wyciągnięto go żywcem z obrazu. Tyle że… nie do końca.

Zamiast zachwycających, choć zimnych, niebieskich oczu, jakie Harry widział u Riddle’a, te przywodziły na myśl obsydianowy atrament. A w przeciwieństwie do nieskazitelnej, zdrowej, kremowej skóry postaci z portretu, żyły Potwora pulsowały na powierzchni tym samym mrokiem, co jego oczy. Owinięty ciemnymi ubraniami, przywodził niemal na myśl czarno-białą fotografię. Coś, z czego wyssano wszelkie życie. Tylko jego intensywnie czerwone usta miały jakiś kolor.

Uśmiechnęły się.

— Jest nas sześciu – odpowiedział, opierając się o ramę drzwi, ale nie przekraczając progu. – Spotkałeś już Bestię, Riddle’a i obecnego tu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. – W przeciwieństwie do wysokiego i zimnego głosu Voldemorta, stwór przemawiał przyjemnym barytonem Riddle’a.

— A ty jesteś Potworem – domyślił się Harry.

— Dokładnie – wymruczał.

No dobra. Nie ma co ukrywać, drań wyglądał dość przerażająco, ale Harry nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego był potworem. A przynajmniej dlaczego właśnie to wcielenie miało być gorsze od wszystkich pozostałych. Bezimienny – czy, jak to określił Potwór, „Sam-Wiesz-Kto” – choćby pod względem wizualnym dużo bardziej go przerażał.

A skoro Potwór przypominał wyglądem zniekształconą wersję Riddle’a, domyślał się, że podobnie Bestia ma w sobie pewnie coś z Bezimiennego.

Zerknął ponownie na obraz. Twarz Sam-Wiesz-Kogo była nieprzenikniona, gdy uważnie się im przyglądał, choć większą uwagę zdawał się poświęcać Potworowi. Harry wciągnął ostro powietrze.

— Dlaczego nazywają cię potworem? – zapytał cicho. Stwór wzruszył ramionami.

— A dlaczego ciebie nazywają ofiarą? – odparł.

— Z chęcią usłyszałbym odpowiedź – warknął Harry. – Nie jestem tu nawet od doby. Nie mam pojęcia, co tu się wyrabia.

Przynajmniej ustały w końcu krzyki.

— To musi być frustrujące – powiedział Potwór. – Dlaczego po prostu nie uciekniesz? – Cofnął się trochę od drzwi, jakby zwalniając mu drogę. Harry poczuł, jak coś zaciska mu się w żołądku.

Może był nieco uprzedzony i stronniczy, ale zdecydowanie nie zamierzał zaufać tak łatwo komuś, kogo nazywano „potworem”.

— Riddle też powiedział, że powinienem wyjść, gdy zrobi się ciemno – przypomniał sobie, próbując to wszystko rozgryźć.

— Och, nie wątpię – stwierdził Bezimienny. Harry ponownie rzucił okiem na obraz, czując przebiegający mu po plecach dreszcz. Był pewien, że słyszał już te słowa wcześniej, tyle że z ust Riddle’a w kontekście odradzającego mu opuszczenie pokoju Voldemorta.

Był to zestaw niezbyt pomocnych, sprzecznych informacji i naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, którym powinien ufać. A może żadnym? To dopiero pocieszająca myśl…

Tak czy inaczej, nie mógł uciec. Sam się do tego zgłosił. Co prawda nie _tego_ dokładnie się spodziewał, niemniej nie znaczyło to, że ma od razu wiać.

Spojrzał ostrożnie na dwóch swoich towarzyszy, mając złe przeczucia. Jego kończyny wciąż zdawały się ważyć tonę – niezmiennie od czasu kolacji.

— Dlaczego nazywają go potworem? – zapytał malowidło.

— Bo tym właśnie jest – odparł Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

— Cóż takiego okropnego zrobił? – naciskał Harry, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej, a nie słuchać jakichś tautologicznych bzdur.

Bezimienny jednak milczał, zaciskając mocno wargi.

— Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał więc Potwora, sfrustrowany brakiem odpowiedzi. Wcześniej już jakieś z nich wyciągnął, więc może i tym razem mu się uda.

— Wyjdź, a ci pokażę – oznajmił stwór, posyłając mu wyjątkowo uroczy, choć powściągliwy, nieodsłaniający zębów uśmiech. Harry zmrużył oczy i skrzyżował ramiona.

Potwór wciąż nie wszedł do jego pokoju, a biorąc pod uwagę, że Voldemort powiedział mu, aby go nie opuszczał… mógł się tylko domyślać, że nie był w stanie przekroczyć progu. Zastanawiał się, czy to samo dotyczyło Bestii.

— Ludzie się na to zwykle nabierają?

Potwór wzruszył ramionami, ale jeszcze mocniej się uśmiechnął. Harry potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się. Dzisiejszy dzień obfitował w nowe wydarzenia i czuł się już zmęczony. Westchnął, przeczesał ręką włosy i spojrzał w stronę okna. Nie było raczej co za nie wyglądać, jako że rezydencję otuliły szczelnie cienie nocy.

Znowu rozbrzmiał przeszywający, ostry krzyk. Harry przeklął pod nosem, odwracając się. Potwór wciąż stał w drzwiach i nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał w najbliższym czasie się z nich ruszyć. Jego oczy były tym razem mniej przyjazne, jakby znał myśli Harry’ego i to, że ten postanowił go zignorować. Wiedział, co zrobić, aby zajść mu za skórę. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie powinien po prostu do niego podejść i zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem. Raczej tak.

Krzyki znowu ustały.

— To ty je powodujesz? – zapytał. Nie wiedział, jak te wrzaski mogłyby być robotą Potwora, ale…

Potwór po raz pierwszy porządnie otworzył usta. Rozciągnęły się one szeroko i przepastnie, ujawniając rząd najostrzejszych zębów, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Ostrzejszych nawet niż u grasujących w lesie wilków. Chwilę później uderzył w niego krzyk – głosy wylały się strumieniem z ust Potwora, jakby więził je w swoim gardle.

_Proszę, Harry, pomóż! Ratuj! Powstrzymaj go! Błagam, niech przestanie, zrobię wszystko…_

Harry pobladł. I wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Po chwili Potwór zamknął ponownie usta, powracając do przyjemnego uśmiechu i towarzyszącej mu ciszy.

Dobry Boże. Harry przełknął ślinę.

Zerknął ponownie na obraz, mimo że nie spodziewał się po nim żadnego pocieszenia czy wyjaśnień.

Bezimienny uniósł nieco brwi, dłubiąc sobie w paznokciach.

A co w tym wszystkim najgorsze, Harry miał niepokojące przeczucie, że słuchanie wydobywających się z ust Potwora krzyków najbliższych mu osób to dopiero początek. Zacisnął mocno pięści.

Zaczynał również podejrzewać, że cały ten koszmar powtarzać się będzie co noc. Mógł, oczywiście, zamknąć drzwi, ale to nie powstrzyma go przed słyszeniem, co się za nimi znajduje. Jak miał niby w takich warunkach spać? Nigdy się o to nie prosił! Znaczy, jasne, zgłosił się na ochotnika, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie się to wiązało z przeżywaniem czegoś takiego.

Myślał, że będą polować na niego jak na zwierzę. Że rozerwą go na kawałeczki i zjedzą, gdy tylko przekroczy bramę. Nie pisał się na „grę”, w której własnoręcznie będzie decydował o swoich kolejnych krokach i tym, czy zginie. Już raz zgodził się na śmierć. Zrobienie tego ponownie nie będzie proste.

— Czego chcesz?

— Ciebie – odparł prosto z mostu Potwór. – Chcę mojej ofiary. I nie spocznę, póki jej nie zdobędę.

— Nie jestem jakąś pieprzoną zabawką – warknął Harry. – Jestem osobą. Człowiekiem. Coś to któremuś z was mówi? – Spojrzał zażarcie na nich obu. – Odkąd tylko przybyłem, zachowujecie się, jakby to była jakaś gra.

— Bo to jest gra – stwierdził Bezimienny. – Mniej więcej.

Harry zacisnął mocno szczękę. Riddle, oczywiście, powiedział coś podobnego, ale sam fakt, że wszyscy, bez wyjątku, tak bezceremonialnie traktowali to – jego życie! – jak jakąś zabawę…

W gardle stanęła mu gula.

— Robi mi się od was niedobrze – wychrypiał.

— Więc ucieknij – wręcz wymruczał Potwór. – W końcu nie wybrałeś sobie sam takiego losu.

— Właściwie to wybrałem – warknął Harry. Obaj zamarli.

— Zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika? – wykrztusił po chwili Bezimienny.

— Zachowujesz się, jakby nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło – powiedział Harry. Jak na tak zupełnie odmienne od siebie monstra, przybrali w tej chwili dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarzy, bez słowa się na niego gapiąc. Harry zamrugał. – Zdarzyło się to wcześniej, nie? Jacyś rodzice, którzy zgłosili się za swoje dzieci? Rodzeństwo za rodzeństwo?

Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by był pierwszym takim przypadkiem.

— Naprawdę jest Ofiarą – mruknął pozbawiony tchu Bezimienny.

— Czy to nie tak przez ten cały czas mnie nazywaliście? – Harry uniósł brwi. Nie było to w końcu nic nowego. Ich zachowanie nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

— Czy Bestia wie? – zapytał Bezimiennego Potwór. – I inni?

Inni. Na razie z sześciu wcieleń poznał tylko cztery. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak jeszcze będą na siebie mówić. A także nad tym, czy znajdzie się wśród nich ktoś miły. Jakieś Serce lub coś w tym stylu. Fajnie by było.

— Wie o czym? – nie wytrzymał Harry. – Co masz na myśli? O czym wy mówicie? Dlaczego to, że sam się zgłosiłem, jest nagle takie ważne?

Nie był nawet pewien, czy to przerażające, czy może tylko dezorientujące. Skłaniał się raczej ku temu drugiemu, jako że bezsensowne byłoby obawianie się czegokolwiek w tym stosunkowo bezpiecznym pokoju. Potwór budził grozę, ale skoro rzeczywiście nie mógł dopaść go, jeśli nie przekroczy progu… nie miał się czego bać.

Co innego, gdyby spotkał się z nim w środku nocy po drugiej stronie drzwi. Tego z pewnością wolałby uniknąć.

Kiedy jednak Potwór wciąż tylko mu się przyglądał, odwrócił się do Bezimiennego, szukając u niego odpowiedzi.

— On nic ci nie powie – oznajmił wtedy Potwór. – Ja mogę. Riddle musi. Bestia i Bezimienny nie mogą. To wbrew zasadom.

— Ty możesz, ale Riddle musi? I o co chodzi z tymi zasadami?

— Potwór to potwór. Nie licząc zakazu wejścia do tego pokoju, może robić, co chce. Jest abominacją – powiedział zwięźle Bezimienny. – Co nie znaczy, że zrobi. Riddle natomiast jest zobowiązany do odpowiadania na każde pytanie, jakie do niego skierujesz, bez względu na to, co dzieje się z domem lub jaka jest twoja… sytuacja.

Tyle że, oczywiście, jak sugerowało samo imię, odpowiedzi drania nie będą bezpośrednie, nawet jeśli najpewniej poprawne. Po prostu, kurwa, zarąbiście.

— A Bestia? – nie dawał za wygraną Harry. – Dlaczego nie może robić tego samego, co Potwór?  I tylko mi nie mów, że dlatego, iż nim nie jest.

Bezimienny zamknął usta, mimo że już je otwierał, by mu odpowiedzieć.

— Bo to niezgodne z zasadami – powiedział Potwór, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie może.

— A dlaczego po prostu nie złamiecie zasad? Co was powstrzymuje? – Zdecydowanie zaczynało przyprawiać go to wszystko o ból głowy. Zostanie zabitym wydawało się nagle znacznie łatwiejszą opcją.

— Nikt nie łamie zasad – oznajmił Bezimienny.

— Dlaczego? – naciskał dalej Harry. Nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. – Bestia, Riddle, Bezimienny i Potwór. A co z pozostałą dwójką? Co oni mogą? Kim są? Spotkam się z nimi w pierdoloną pełnię księżyca, czy co?

Nie wiedział, dlaczego patrzył akurat na Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, skoro portret po prostu dalej dłubał sobie w paznokciach, spoglądając na niego, ale mu nie odpowiadając. Harry domyślił się, że najpewniej nie może.

Zastanawiał się, jaki był cel tego drania. Bo zakładał, że skoro jest to gra, każdy element musi mieć w niej jakieś zadanie. Z drugiej strony – czy coś nieposiadającego imienia mogło mieć w ogóle jakieś przeznaczenie?

Spojrzał ponownie na Potwora.

— Niech zgadnę, nie masz ochoty odpowiadać na którekolwiek z tych pytań? – prychnął Harry, zaciskając szczękę.

— Dlaczego miałbym robić coś za darmo, skoro wszystko ma swoją cenę? – wymruczał Potwór.

— A co by to była za cena?

— Odradzam – ostrzegł Bezimienny. Tym razem Harry go zignorował.

— Och, to zależy, co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć – oznajmił Potwór. – Może twój pierwszy uśmiech, zapach rodzinnego domu albo dźwięk twojego głosu.

Harry’emu momentalnie zaschło w ustach. Co to był niby za cennik? Spojrzał na Bezimiennego.

— Wspomniałeś wcześniej o bibliotece. Znajdę tam odpowiedzi, których szukam? – zapytał.

— Niektóre. I zasady – odparł obraz. – Możesz też zapytać bez żadnych konsekwencji Riddle’a, o ile uda ci się w ogóle zrozumieć, co mówi.

Jeśli jednak chciał natychmiastowej, nieograniczonej w żaden sposób wiedzy, musiał zwrócić się z tym do Potwora.

A przynajmniej przypuszczał, że taka właśnie konkluzja wisiała niewypowiedziana między słowami Bezimiennego.

—  Nie ma w takim razie mowy – powiedział do Potwora. Wyszczerzył on w odpowiedzi do niego swoje zęby.

— Prędzej czy później, ofiaro, będziesz musiał wybrać stronę.

— Mam na imię H…

— Odradzam.

Harry spojrzał ponownie na obraz. Powróciła początkowa szorstkość jego wcześniejszych reprymend. Naglenie do milczenia.

— Naprawdę masz fioła na punkcie imion, co? – odparł Harry.

— Imiona kryją w sobie siłę – odpowiedział portret. – Powinieneś uważać, co nazywasz i komu podajesz swoje imię.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Skoro imiona miały pewną moc, jaką władzę dzierżyła „ofiara”? Bo z całą pewnością wydawali się zafiksowani na jej punkcie. Tak samo jak na jego dobrowolnym zgłoszeniu się.

— Zna już moje imię. – Jakby nie patrzeć, wydobywające się z jego ust wrzaski zwracały się bezpośrednio do niego.

— Wiedza to nie to samo, co dobrowolne ofiarowanie. Nie może swobodnie używać twojego imienia – wyjaśnił obraz.

Dobra. Wspominał już, że śmierć byłaby w tej chwili prostszym rozwiązaniem?

Zapytałby też, co Potwór miał na myśli poprzez „wybranie strony”, ale coś mu mówiło, że o ile nie będzie chciał dać za tę informację czegoś w zamian, nie uzyska żadnej pomocnej odpowiedzi.

Z drugiej strony – czy naprawdę aż tak potrzebny był mu pierwszy uśmiech?

Niemniej głupotą byłoby robienie czegokolwiek zbyt pochopnie, zanim zajrzy do biblioteki. Na razie utknął w martwym punkcie i musi poczekać do świtu.

Miał przeczucie, że będzie to bardzo długa noc.

 

**~*~**

 

Poranek przywitał go zapuchniętymi oczami i wyczerpaniem.

Nie zmrużył nawet oka. Potwór całą noc czyhał za jego drzwiami, krzycząc do niego głosami jego bliskich, gdy nie mógł dostać się do środka, a Harry nie chciał do niego wyjść.

Zniknął dopiero, gdy pierwszy promyk słońca przemknął z okna w stronę drzwi. Rozmazał się niczym pozbawiony sygnału ekran telewizora, po czym w jednej chwili zniknął z oczu.

Portret poczerniał i znów pojawił się na nim Riddle, spoglądając na niego z tym samym przerażającym rozbawieniem, co reszta jego wcieleń. Harry natychmiast się wyprostował.

— Zasady. Jak brzmią? – zażądał natychmiast.

— Witaj, Harry – odparł Riddle, opierając się wygodnie o ramę obrazu. – Widzę, że przetrwałeś pierwszą noc.

— Musisz odpowiadać na moje pytania – oznajmił. Tom się skrzywił.

— Pytasz, jak mniemam, o zasady domu?

— A o jakie inne miałbym? – Harry poczuł, jak zamiera z nieufności.

— Zasady domu – powiedział Riddle. Tym razem jego głos był całkowicie beznamiętny, a twarz nie okazywała żadnych emocji. – Pierwsza: jeśli coś zjesz, nie możesz go już opuścić. Druga: odnoś się z szacunkiem do obrazów i domu. Trzecia: nie próbuj nazywać bezimiennego. Czwarta: jeśli dostaniesz pozwolenie na odejście, nie oglądaj się za siebie. Piąta: za każde przyjście lub przejście trzeba zapłacić. To samo dotyczy wykonania kolejnego ruchu w grze.

Harry pobladł. No cóż, przynajmniej nie była to zagadka. Domyślał się, że obraz był zmuszony wymówić zasady, gdy zostanie o nie zapytany. Mimo że mógł dowolnie układać, zgodnie ze swoją nazwą, _zagadki_ na wszystkie pozostałe tematy.

Tyle że… no cóż, zjadł już coś, czyż nie?

— Mogłeś powiedzieć mi o tym, zanim poszedłem na kolację – syknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Nie zapytałeś. Postanowiłeś zasiąść do stołu z Bestią.

Harry prychnął, usłyszawszy tę odpowiedź. Nie zapytał? Skąd miał w ogóle wiedzieć, że powinien o coś takiego pytać?

— A… ofiara? Co to znaczy?

— Ofiara. Poświęcenie. Dawana domowi i jego mieszkańcom przez ludzi z wioski, aby powstrzymywać Voldemorta przed wkroczeniem do miasteczka. – Riddle patrzył na niego, jakby uważał go za idiotę, skoro musi o to pytać. Harry zacisnął zęby.

— A co to za różnica, że zgłosiłem się na ochotnika? Nie jestem przez nikogo poświęcany, sam wybrałem sobie taki los.

Podobnie jak wcześniej u pozostałych, wyraz twarzy Riddle’a w jednej chwili się zmienił.

— To już wykracza poza moją jurysdykcję – odpowiedział beznamiętnie obraz. – Będziesz musiał zapytać kogoś innego.

— Kogo? Potwora? – Harry roześmiał się gorzko. – Po co więc w ogóle jesteś? I co to w ogóle znaczy, że to „wykracza poza twoją jurysdykcję”?

— Jeśli na to się właśnie zdecydujesz… — Riddle przyglądał się mu przez moment. – Idź na śniadanie. Bestia czeka tam na ciebie. To, czy coś zjesz, nie ma już znaczenia. Uważaj.

— Spotkałem Potwora, a dopiero teraz mówisz mi, bym uważał?

Riddle w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął.

Harry westchnął.

Przynajmniej mógł się już pochwalić, że przeżył pierwszą noc.


	4. Potwór w ciemnościach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała najcudowniejsza **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział czwarty**

**Potwór w ciemnościach**

_Bestia. Riddle. Bezimienny. Potwór. Przeszłość. Przepowiednia._

_Rozsądek podpowiadałby, że owych sześć części powinno tworzyć całość, jednak wciąż wydaje się czegoś w nich brakować. Z moich badań wynika, że sześć części tworzy łamigłówkę, którą trzeba rozwiązać, a nie, jak wcześniej myślałam, łączy się w rozwiązanie. Doszłam do wniosku, że ofiara musi w pełni stawić czoła każdej części, aby właściwie złamać klątwę. Lub mieć chociaż cień szansy na przetrwanie w tym domu._

_Na korzyść ofiary działa fakt, że klątwa sama chce zostać złamana. By jednak utrudnić wygranie tej paskudnej „gry”, nie wszystkie wcielenia pragną zostać ze sobą połączone. Nie ufaj im i uważaj bardzo, jak je nazywasz._

_Choć w obrębie domu możesz wykonywać w grze dowolne ruchy, każdy z nich ma swoją cenę, więc powinieneś uważać, jakie kroki podejmujesz. Nie wiem, czy choć trochę ci to pomoże – mam nadzieję, że tak – ale podczas swojego pobytu spisałam wszystkie, które choć mgliście rozpoznałam. Oraz wszystko, co uznałam za pomocne. Wiem, że sama nie dam rady złamać klątwy, ale mogę mieć chociaż nadzieję, że moje informacje pomogą komuś pokonać wiszące nad miasteczkiem cienie, nim zginie jeszcze więcej osób._

_Bestia zamknie przed tobą lewą stronę domu i swoje kwatery. Nie próbuj nawet podchodzić do nich za dnia. To wyrok śmierci. Zabije cię. Bestia to swego rodzaju obrońca zasad, podczas gdy Potwór to w tej grze prawdziwy wolny agent. Dzika karta._

_To jednak, jak już pewnie niestety się domyśliłeś, oznacza…_

 

**~*~**

 

Harry był mniej więcej w połowie śniadania, gdy dłoń złapała go zza pleców za brodę.

W jednej chwili zamarł, nie usłyszawszy wcześniej żadnych kroków. Domyślał się jednak, kto to jest, mimo że długie palce jak na razie nie chwyciły go za biodro.

Wciągnął ostrożnie powietrze. I przełknął ślinę.

— Zamierzasz mnie teraz zabić? – Przynajmniej jego głos wciąż był opanowany. Zerknął w bok, mając nadzieję cokolwiek ujrzeć, ale Bestia wciąż pozostawała poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

— A więc przetrwałeś noc.

— Bestia za dnia, Potwór nocą. Wiedziesz ciekawe życie – mruknął i zacisnął mocniej szczękę. Nie znał wkładu Voldemorta w zaistniałą klątwę – czy sam ją spowodował, czy może, podobnie jak wszyscy inni, został przez nią uwięziony. Pewnym było tylko, że dom wypluł z siebie na przestrzeni lat pokaźną listę ciał. – Jak rozumiem, wciąż nie wolno mi na ciebie patrzeć?

— Zobaczymy. – Usta opadły nieco, przysuwając się do jego szyi i lekko odchylając jego głowę. Harry ze wszystkich sił próbował zachować spokój. Mając jednak na uwadze, że części zwracanym miasteczku ciałom rozerwano gardło, było to dość ciężkie i czuł, że serce natychmiast zaczyna szybciej bić mu w piersi.

Zacisnął mocniej palce wokół sztućców, próbując poskładać myśli. Oparł się silnej chęci odsunięcia. Z drugiej strony Bestia miała tak mocny uścisk, że nie był pewien, czy udałoby mu się z niego wyswobodzić nawet, gdyby próbował.

— Zamierzasz mnie teraz zabić? – zapytał ponownie. Dyskretnie zamknął leżący przed nim mocno już zniszczony notatnik. Wziął go z biblioteki w drodze na śniadanie, bo nie wydawało mu się, aby miał wiele czasu do stracenia.

Im dłużej nie posiadał istotnych informacji, tym mniejsze stawały się jego szanse na przetrwanie.

Wyglądało na to, że notatnik napisała jedna z wcześniejszych ofiar – dziewczyna przedstawiająca się jako Hermiona Granger.

— Jeszcze nie dzisiaj – odparła Bestia. – Lubiłem ją. Była jedną z lepszych. I smakowałaby przepysznie. Aromatem wielu pomysłów. Miała silne serce.

Harry niemal zadrżał, a jego oczy skierowały się na notatnik, który najwyraźniej nie umknął uwadze jego towarzysza.

— Co się z nią stało?

— Dopadł ją Potwór – oznajmił jak gdyby nigdy nic Voldemort. Lodowate ramię owinęło się wokół pasa Harry’ego. Nie sądził jednak, aby miał być to czuły gest, a raczej kolejny sposób na powstrzymanie go przed odwróceniem się.

Niewidzialna dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego żołądka.

— Kim są Przeszłość i Przepowiednia? – zapytał. – Reszta… eee, no, reszta. Co to za przepowiednia? Ma jakiś związek z klątwą? Gdzie teraz są?

— To nie twoja sprawa. – W głosie Bestii rozbrzmiała ostrzegawcza nuta. Harry zacisnął szczękę. Wydawało mu się, że to właśnie przede wszystkim jego sprawa.

— Dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi się zobaczyć?

— Bo nigdy nie opuściłbyś już swojego pokoju, a to byłoby dość nudne.

Harry lekko się zjeżył.

— Wyglądasz jak Bezimienny, mam rację? Riddle i Potwór są do siebie podobni, więc musi być w tym jakiś wzór.

Pożałował podzielenia się tym wnioskiem, gdy tylko opuścił on jego usta… Ale nie można było się chyba dziwić, iż po dwudziestu czterech godzinach miał już serdecznie dość zgrywania uprzejmego.

Na całe szczęście Bestia wydawała się tym przede wszystkim rozbawiona.

— Mądry z ciebie chłopiec, Harry – wymruczała. – Widziałeś jednak Riddle’a i Potwora oraz to, jak wiele ich różni.

— Nie możesz być przecież aż tak obrzydliwy – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Po prostu mi się pokaż. Tak czy inaczej umrę, nie ma więc mowy, abym mógł się tym z kimkolwiek podzielić.

— Wszystko ma swoją cenę.

Harry westchnął. Powinien się tego spodziewać. Jakby nie patrzeć, nikt w tym domu nie był zbyt pomocny – może z wyjątkiem Riddle’a, a i ten ograniczał się pod tym względem, jak tylko potrafił.

— Co więc za to chcesz? Mojego zmysłu smaku? Koloru moich oczu?

— To lista żądań Potwora, nie moich. Choć masz naprawdę ładne oczy, więc może kiedyś je sobie wezmę.

Naprawdę przerażało go, jak swobodnie Bestia rzucała takimi oświadczeniami. W gardle zacisnęła mu się gula.

— Twoje żądania różnią się od Potwora? – No jasne, że tak. Przecież nic w tym domu nie mogło być proste lub łatwe! – Dlaczego?

— Bo pragniemy innych rzeczy. Widać to wyraźnie po losach naszych ofiar. – Voldemort brzmiał teraz na znudzonego, ale Harry ponownie zamarł. Nigdy nie myślał o tym w taki sposób.

Wiedział już, że w tym domu kryją się różne… rzeczy, ale…

A może mózg mu po prostu zamarzł od tej zimnej, ściskającej jego brodę dłoni.

— A więc które z was rozrywa ludzi na kawałki i ich kaleczy? – Nie był pewien, czy na pewno chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. Zresztą wydawało mu się, że już ją zna.

— Ja.

Nie tego się spodziewał. Żołądek podniósł mu się do gardła. Chyba jednak nie powinien jeść śniadania.

— Dlaczego?

— Ceny, ceny… — zacmokała Bestia.

Po prostu fantastycznie.

 

**~*~**

 

_Każde wcielenie na swój sposób poszukuje tego, czego nie ma. Potwór powoli odbierze ci duszę. Wszystko, co do ciebie należy. Nie pamiętam już, jak się śmiać, ale odkąd mnie tego pozbawił, ciągle słyszę swój śmiech z jego ust. Odzierają ofiarę z tego, co najbardziej im się w niej podoba. To dlatego właśnie zaczęłam spisywać ten notatnik. Sądzę bowiem, że ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie posiadam, najbardziej zauroczył ich mój umysł. Czuję, że nie ma już odwrotu. Zaczęło się._

_Nie pamiętam, co chciałam wcześniej napisać, wydaje mi się, że w którymś momencie musiałam za coś to z nimi wymienić. Kontekst jednak sugeruje, że skoro nie można zwiedzać domu w dzień, trzeba to robić nocą. A domyślasz się już pewnie, że niezbyt dobrym pomysłem jest spacerowanie po domu Riddle’ów po zmroku. Gdy tylko wyjdziesz z pokoju, Potwór bezzwłocznie weźmie sobie z ciebie, co tylko chce, a resztę odeśle do wioski. Jedyną twoją szansą jest danie mu czegoś w zamian za gwarancję bezpiecznego poruszania się po domu w czasie nocy. Zapyta o twoje imię, ale musisz upierać się na wymianę za coś innego. Jeśli cena będzie nieodpowiednia względem prośby, a wyjdziesz w cienie nocy, zaciągniesz dług, którego się już nigdy nie pozbędziesz._

_Pójdź do lewego skrzydła domu…_

 

**~*~**

 

— Znalazłeś coś interesującego? – zaszydziła Bestia. A przynajmniej tak właśnie przypuszczał Harry. Zastanawiał się również, czy to Bestia próbowała nie dopuścić do złamania klątwy, czy może chodziło w tym przypadku o Potwora. Na pewno można było zaliczyć do tej grupy Riddle’a, biorąc pod uwagę jego szaleńczo zdawkowe odpowiedzi.

Myślał też przez chwilę nad tym, jak bardzo głupim pomysłem byłoby zapytanie o lewą stronę domu.

— Co więc znajduje się na twojej liście żądań? – Może przynajmniej tym sposobem zdobędzie jakieś mgliste pojęcie o całej tej sprawie.

— Wszystkie kości twojej lewej dłoni. Twoje powieki, serce, język, rzepka w kolanie. Zależy od tego, czego będziesz chciał, Harry.

— Urocze – mruknął. – Dlaczego mnie jeszcze nie zabiłeś? Potwór nie mógł tego zrobić, bo nie opuściłem pokoju. I po cóż ci, na Boga, byłyby w ogóle moje rzepki?

— Jesteś Ofiarą. Bezimienny mi powiedział.

— Przecież ja też ci to powiedziałem – zauważył zdezorientowany Harry. Chyba że… — Chodzi ci o to, że sam się zgłosiłem? Dlaczego to w ogóle takie ważne?

Bestia nie odpowiedziała. Harry miał ochotę walnąć głową w stół.

Książka wspominała również, że jeśli chce wygrać tę „grę”, musi stawić czoła każdej „części”. A mógłby się niemal założyć, że obecnej rozmowy z Voldemortem nie można było uznać za „stawianie mu czoła”, skoro nawet nie patrzyli sobie w twarz.

Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego ludzie przy tym ginęli. Miałby przechlapane, gdyby oddał swoje organy. Całe szczęście, że wciąż miał chociaż pieprzone migdałki. Podobno mógł wykonywać w tej grze dowolne ruchy, ale ich ilość zdawała się dość ograniczona. W końcu prędzej czy później straci zdolność do brania w niej udziału. Naprawdę wolałby nie oddawać żadnych części ciała.

— Istnieje może jakaś szansa, bym spojrzał na ciebie bez poświęcania za to swoich gałek ocznych?

— A co proponujesz? – odparł Voldemort, znów przysuwając usta do jego ucha.

Może Bestię zostawi sobie na sam koniec?

 

**~*~**

 

_Strzeż się Eurydyki. Strzeż się Przepowiedni. Strzeż się przeklętych pocałunków. Uciekaj. Wydostań się. Nie jest tu bezpiecznie. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przep…_

 

**~*~**

 

Harry przewracał coraz to kolejne strony książki i nieuchronnie zbliżał się do końca, mimo iż wiedział, że na pewno nie będzie szczęśliwy. To, jak zupełnie nagle się urywała, bez wątpienia wytrącało z równowagi.

Biorąc pod uwagę zawarte w niej diagramy, notatki i plany, Hermiona Granger była bardzo inteligentną dziewczyną.

W jego ustach pojawił się nieprzyjemny posmak.

Cały dzień czytał jej notatnik, szukał informacji, prowadził rozmowy o niczym z Bestią. I wciąż ani razu jeszcze na niego nie spojrzał. Pomieszczenie, w którym może nawet byłby w stanie to zrobić, otulone było cieniami i jedyną widoczną ponad stołem rzeczą były oczy błyszczące w ciemnościach niczym piekielne ognie.

Dopiero w panującej tam ciszy Harry zwrócił uwagę na zupełnie nowy szczegół.

Był bardziej zauważalny niż pierwszej nocy, kiedy zbyt przejmował się dreszczem, jaki powodowała obecność Bestii i swoją nieuchronnie nadchodzącą śmiercią.

Bardzo miękki, bardzo cichy. Coś _kapało._

Początkowo myślał, że to Bestia stukała palcem. Ale nie. Nie miał pojęcia, co to było, a w panujących ciemnościach nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Czuł się jednak przez to bardzo niespokojnie.

W ogóle cały dom powodował, że nieustannie ogarniał go niepokój.

A mimo to i tak wolał Bestię od Potwora. Nawet jeśli nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego ta go jeszcze nie zabiła. Hermiona powiedziała, że jest „obrońcą zasad”, więc może po prostu Harry żadnej jeszcze nie złamał.

Najpewniej jutro zginie.

Niezbyt pomocne były też rzucane cały wieczór przez Riddle’a komentarze. Drań uśmiechał się do niego złośliwie ze swojego obrazu.

— Nie cień, a zegarek. Nie klątwa, a zamek.

Tym razem, gdy się ściemniło, był przygotowany na krzyki.

— Naprawdę nie jest to konieczne – oznajmił Harry, zamykając mocno oczy pod wpływem tych przeraźliwych wrzasków. – Wiem, że się pojawisz. Większość ludzi po prostu się wita.

— Trzeba znać czyjeś imię, by prawidłowo się z nim przywitać – odparł Potwór. Harry spojrzał na Bezimiennego, który przyglądał się mu przymrużonymi oczami.

Harry zebrał się w sobie i skupił na Potworze, do którego lekko się zbliżył.

— Co zażyczysz sobie za gwarancję bezpiecznego poruszania się po rezydencji dzisiejszej nocy? – zapytał, zadzierając wysoko brodę. Potwór roześmiał się, zachwycony. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę z lekką grozą, czyjego śmiechu tym razem używa. Której ofiary.

— Twojego imienia – zagruchał stwór. – Ty w końcu znasz moje.

Harry zacisnął zęby.

— Nie podam ci swojego imienia.

— W takim razie nie mogę ci obiecać bezpieczeństwa. – Potwór znów posłał mu swój powściągliwy, zakrywający zęby uśmiech. – Ale, proszę bardzo, możesz próbować swojego szczęścia. Kto wie, może pozwolę ci pozwiedzać. A może nie.

Harry’emu obrzydliwie zaschło w gardle. Niczego tak teraz nie pragnął, jak wycofać się, nie wychodzić w ciemności do tego _czegoś_. Tym bardziej, że już w pewnym stopniu wiedział, do czego zdolny jest Potwór.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Był ofiarą. To jego właśnie chcieli. Nikt nie rzucił go na poświęcenie. Miał tu władzę. W każdej grze istniała jakaś szansa na zwycięstwo, bo inaczej byłaby to po prostu rzeź. Musiał w to wierzyć. Inaczej byłby zgubiony.

Nawet spędziwszy tu zaledwie jedną noc i dzień – nie chciał się na to godzić.

Wciąż mogli wybrać Ginny kolejnego roku. Lub kogoś innego. Nikt nie był bezpieczny, póki domagano się ofiary.

— Naprawdę niczego nie chcesz od _swojej_ ofiary? – zapytał. Bezimienny zamrugał, usłyszawszy jego słowa, a jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć czymś, co niepokojąco przypominało rozbawienie. Potwór pochylił głowę.

— Za kogo się zgłosiłeś?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie spodziewając się tego pytania.

— Przepraszam, czy odpowiedź to twoja cena za przejście?

— Nie – oznajmił Potwór. – Ale i tak mi powiedz.

— Jej imienia również ci nie podam – odparł ostrożnie.

— Kochałeś ją?

Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, czując się niezręcznie pod tą lawiną pytań.

— Każda informacja ma swoją cenę – wykręcił się. – Ty nie odpowiadasz na moje pytania, ja nie odpowiadam na twoje.

Tym razem Bezimienny wybuchł głośnym śmiechem, na co Potwór posłał obrazowi paskudne spojrzenie. A Harry’emu wnikliwe, jakby po raz pierwszy porządnie się mu przyglądał.

— Moją ceną za gwarancję bezpiecznego przejścia jest pierwszy raz, gdy się w kimś zakochałeś.

Harry niemal się zakrztusił.

— Słucham?

— Słyszałeś.

Harry wpatrywał się w Potwora, czując, jak serce wali mu w piersi. Pierwszy raz, gdy _się zakochał_? Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o miłości oraz tym, ile była warta. Ale nie był idiotą, domyślał się, że to również było coś ważnego.

W miasteczku opowiadano wiele historyjek, być może po to, by podnieść trochę mieszkańców na duchu. I miłość zawsze była w nich ogromnie ważna.

Zaczął się więc zastanawiać, co miało większą wartość – jego imię, czy pierwsze zakochanie. Jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek naprawdę się zakochał – czasem trudno było odróżnić prawdziwą miłość od jakiejś jej słabej, rozpaczliwej imitacji.

Być może jest to coś, co dopiero czeka na niego w przyszłości, a Potwór odbierze mu taką możliwość. Z drugiej strony, jeśli tutaj zginie, tak czy inaczej nigdy się w nikim nie zakocha.

— Mój pierwszy pocałunek – targował się. Potwór przechylił nieco głowę, przyglądając się mu.

— Widzę, żeś dość śmiały, Ofiaro – mruknął. Harry posłał mu w odpowiedzi zacięty uśmiech i czekał. – Twój pierwszy pocałunek. Za bezpieczne wyjście. Lecz nie udawajmy, że nie wiem, gdzie się zamierzasz wybrać. Smak wpadającego do ust deszczu za bezpieczny powrót.

Harry zamrugał. Spróbował rozważyć wszystkie aspekty tego żądania, boleśnie świadomy umykającego mu z każdą sekundą czasu. Czy smak deszczu naprawdę był tak niezmiernie ważny?

Spojrzał na obraz, szukając porady.

— Skoro jesteś na tyle głupi, by się z nim targować, nie zamierzam ci pomagać – oświadczył Bezimienny. Harry prychnął i skierował wzrok ponownie na Potwora.

— Zgoda – oznajmił. – Umowa stoi.

Stwór znowu się uśmiechnął i kiwnął przyzywająco palcem, opierając się o drzwi.

Dlaczego Harry miał wrażenie, że będzie tego żałować?

Przeszedł przez próg.

 

**~*~**

 

_Wokół kwiknęły dzikie kwiaty, a na niebie wisiało wyblakłe słońce. Była wiosna – o ile można w ogóle powiedzieć, że kiedykolwiek zawitała w ich wiosce._

_Zbierał z Ginny na polu jagody, czując pełen oczekiwania ucisk w żołądku. Cały tydzień posyłała mu swoje najpiękniejsze uśmiechy._

_Zatrzymali się przy leżącym na granicy strumyku i spoglądali na odludzie rozciągające się poza granicami wioski oraz ciążącej na niej klątwy._

_Nie mogli tam, oczywiście, pójść. Przekroczenie rzeki było samobójstwem, wielu widziało to na własne oczy._

_— Zastanawiam się, jak tam jest – szepnęła, spoglądając w dal. – Wiesz… gdzieś indziej. – Ścisnął jej dłoń i pomyślał, że jej włosy wyglądają w tym ponurym świetle niczym ogień._

_Nim się spostrzegli, ich usta już się o siebie delikatnie ocierały. Po raz pierwszy z wielu czekających ich razy._

 

**~*~**

 

Harry sapnął z zaskoczenia, gdy natychmiast odciągnięto go od drzwi. Został przyciśnięty do ściany i obce usta przycisnęły się do jego, podczas gdy w pamięci rozbłysło dawne wspomnienie.

W następnej chwili zniknęło, a on dyszał lekko. Twarz Potwora wciąż znajdowała się kilka cali od jego. Odchrząknął.

Miał niejasne pojęcie, co oddał za bezpieczne przejście, ale nie był w stanie przywołać tego w swojej pamięci. Wspomnienie zniknęło, wessane w usta Potwora.

— Przesłodkie – mruknął ten, marszcząc lekko nos. – Choć zwykle są one… cieplejsze, pełne obietnic i nadziei. Twoje jest jak marcepan. Nigdy nie przypisałbym ci marcepanu, ofiaro.

— Zejdziesz już ze mnie, czy nie? Obiecałeś mi bezpieczne przejście.

— Przecież cię nie ranię – odparł Potwór. Harry spojrzał na niego spod byka.

— Przejście wymaga ruchu. Nie mam całej no…

Usta znów przywarły mocno do jego. Dłonie zacisnęły się na jego bokach, podczas gdy wargi Potwora paliły swoim ciepłem.

Myślał, że będzie zimny jak Bestia. Zważywszy na jego wygląd, nie spodziewał się, że jego skóra będzie rozpalona niczym od gorączki. Wyczuwał ostre zęby i wydał z siebie cichy odgłos protestu, gdy wnętrze jego ust wypełniło się nieprzyjemnym smakiem miedzi.

Potwór w odpowiedzi jednak tylko jeszcze bardziej zawzięcie go pocałował, zaciskając jedną rękę na jego włosach, aby przechylić jego głowę. Mimowolnie jęknął cicho, ale ten dźwięk również przeszedł niezauważony.

Nie miał pojęcia, co go przytrzymywało, ale miał wrażenie, jakby był czymś owinięty. Czymś lżejszym niż jedwab, a zarazem niemożliwym do rozerwania.

Chwilę później zniknęło, a Potwór w końcu się od niego cofnął.

Harry zassał automatycznie rozcięcie na dolnej wardze.

— Co to niby, kurwa, było!? Nie taką mieliśmy umowę. Krwawię – i to jest niby bezpieczne przejście? – rzucił oskarżycielsko, mrużąc oczy. Jeśli był speszony, ukrywał to nawet przed samym sobą.

— Pierwszy pocałunek – wycedził z uśmiechem Potwór. – Odebrałem ci go. A potem stwierdziłem, że potrzeba ci nowego, lepszego. Naprawdę sądzę, że wielką niesprawiedliwością byłoby, gdybyś umarł, zaznawszy tylko jej okropnych pocałunków. Jesteś w końcu _moją_ ofiarą, czyż nie? – Jego oczy błyszczały dość nikczemnie.

No jasne. Domyślał się, że była to odpłata za manipulowanie warunkami umowy. Cholera jasna.

Naprawdę się teraz cieszył, że ma gwarancję bezpiecznego przejścia.

Zmusił się do ponownego skoncentrowania i ruszył korytarzem, słysząc dzwoniący mu w uszach śmiech.

No cóż, przynajmniej przeżył.


	5. Przeszłość i Przepowiednia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała najwspanialsza **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział piąty**

**Przeszłość i Przepowiednia**  

W otulonym nocą domu Riddle’ów było coś upiornego – co nie powinno chyba dziwić, bo, jakby nie patrzeć, już za dnia potrafił przyprawić o niezłe ciarki.

Harry _czuł_ przemykające wokół niego cienie. Nie mógł się również oprzeć wrażeniu bycia obserwowanym, co, jak przypuszczał, było sprawką Potwora. Chociaż, o dziwo, nigdzie go nie widział.

Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim zdołałby ich dotknąć i przejście przez puste, nieskazitelnie czyste pokoje nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. Szybko dotarł do lewego skrzydła domu.

Początkowo nie dostrzegał w nim niczego, co odróżniałoby go od reszty dworku. Rezydencja została zaprojektowana symetrycznie, więc na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało się, że lewe skrzydło odzwierciedla dokładnie prawą część domu. A to spowodowało, że ogarnęło go dziwne wrażenie, iż wie, do którego pokoju powinien się kierować.

Zamiast jednak drzwi, które spodziewał się tam zastać, ujrzał wielki portret.

I podobnie jak w przypadku Riddle’a oraz Bezimiennego, również ten zachowywał w pełni naturalne rozmiary. A także został podpisany jako „Tom Riddle Junior”.

W przeciwieństwie jednak do obrazu Riddle’a i Bezimiennego, z tego spoglądało na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami dziecko.

Wyglądało jak młodsza wersja Riddle’a. Tyle że łagodniejsza, jakby bardziej niewinna. Miało na sobie niewyróżniające się niczym ubrania i siedziało na gołej podłodze ponurego, szarego pokoju, nieprzypominającego żadnego, jaki widział do tej pory w dworku.

Jakkolwiek by na to nie patrzeć, wszystkie pomieszczenia w domu Riddle’ów były bardzo wystawne. Bogate. Nie wiedział, gdzie namalowano ten portret, ale z pewnością nie powstał on w tym domu. A przynajmniej nie w tym, jaki teraz znał.

— Witaj – powiedział miękko Harry, próbując się uśmiechnąć. – Kim zatem jesteś? – Miał swoje przypuszczenia. Dziecko posłało mu w odpowiedzi nieśmiały uśmiech, który chwilę później zniknął bez śladu.

— Jestem Przeszłością – oznajmił uroczyście chłopiec. – Przyszedłeś się ze mną pobawić? Nikt mnie nigdy nie odwiedza.

Harry’ego ścisnęło za serce. Czy tym był właśnie Riddle, nim sięgnęła go klątwa? Zanim stał się Voldemortem? Z drugiej strony, inskrypcja pod portretem Bezimiennego również głosiła „Tom Riddle”…

— Szukam Przepowiedni – stwierdził. Dziecko posłało mu kolejny mały uśmiech.

— Wejdź więc, Harry. Wskażę ci drogę.

—  Mam przejść przez obraz? – Zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwienia.

— Oczywiście – odparła Przeszłość. – Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał. Tak jak przez obraz Riddle’a i Bezimiennego. – Malowidło uparcie wyciągnęło w jego stronę rękę.

Harry zamarł. Nie chciał wątpić w słowa dziecka, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności…

— A będę w stanie wyjść potem z powrotem z obrazów? I skąd znasz moje imię?

— Jestem Przeszłością – odpowiedział obraz. – Oczywiście, że znam twoje imię. Wiem wszystko o tym, skąd pochodzisz. Ale by dowiedzieć się, dokąd zmierzasz, będziesz musiał porozmawiać z Przepowiednią. Przechodzisz więc, czy nie? – Kiwnął niecierpliwie palcami.

— Będę w stanie wyjść potem z powrotem z obrazów? – zapytał ponownie Harry, zaciskając mocno szczękę. Przeszłość przewróciła oczami.

— Tak.

Harry wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę. Czy aby na pewno był to dobry pomysł?

Wiedział jednak, że musi przed świtem wrócić do swojego pokoju lub tak czy inaczej umrze. Ludzie zawsze gadali, że jest lekkomyślnie odważny, co zresztą potwierdził, zgłaszając się na ochotnika. Równie dobrze mógł znów zaryzykować.

Zacisnął mocno oczy i ruszył do przodu.

Chwilę później zimne palce owinęły się wokół jego dłoni. Natychmiast otworzył oczy.

Znalazł się w widocznym na obrazie pomieszczeniu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył, jak miejsce, z którego właśnie przyszedł, zamyka się tuż przed nosem szturmującego w ich stronę Potwora, którego usta otwarte były w niemym krzyku. Chwilę później znajdowała się tam już tylko szara ściana – i absolutnie nic, co łączyłoby go z domem Riddle’ów.

Coś ścisnęło go w żołądku.

—  Chodź – powiedziała Przeszłość. – Wskażę ci drogę. – Chłopiec skierował się w stronę drzwi, podczas gdy Harry wciąż przyglądał się swojemu nowemu otoczeniu. Skromne łóżko. Siedem ułożonych na parapecie kamieni.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał, mimo że otaczająca go rzeczywistość zaczęła się już zmieniać. – Lub raczej: gdzie byliśmy?

— W sierocińcu. Rok tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziesty szósty. Nie rozmawiaj lepiej z żadnymi duchami, bo możesz utknąć.

W tej wypowiedzi znajdowało się tak wiele informacji, które Harry pragnął rozważyć, że nie wiedział nawet, od czego zacząć.

— A teraz?

— Teraz idziemy zobaczyć się z Przepowiednią.

Nagle tuż przed nimi wyłonił się cmentarz. Harry natychmiast spostrzegł, że to ten sam, co znajdujący się na terenie domu Riddle’ów. Nawet widział górujący w oddali dwór – choć wyglądał inaczej niż ten, do którego przywykł.

Dom Riddle’ów, który znał, miał w sobie tylko resztki swojej dawnej majestatyczności. Kłębiły się w nim na każdym kroku cienie, zawsze było w nim zimno i ciemno. Ten natomiast, który miał właśnie przed sobą, posiadał okna pełne ciepła i światła.

 Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na rozciągającą się u podnóża wzgórza wioskę. Wnet uderzyła w niego z całą siłą nostalgia i godna pożałowania tęsknota za domem.

Rozpoznawał nawet zarysy budynku, w którym się wychował. W którym mieszkał, dopóki jego mieszkańcy, jeden po drugim, zostali wybrani na ofiary wiszącego nad miasteczkiem cienia.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę. Chwilę zajęło mu też spostrzeżenie, że się zatrzymali. Rozejrzał się, zaskoczony, i ujrzał, że Przeszłość wpatruje się w leżący przed nimi nagrobek.

Jeszcze zanim Harry przeczytał widniejącą na nim inskrypcję, poczuł w żołądku mocny ucisk.

TOM RIDDLE

Jak to możliwe? Spojrzał pytająco na Przeszłość. Wyraz twarzy stojącego obok niego dziecka był teraz jednak całkowicie beznamiętny, zniknęła wszelka widniejąca na nim wcześniej niewinność.

— Pobawisz się ze mną, Harry? – zapytał cicho chłopiec. Harry’ego ścisnęło za gardło.

— Pobawię się z tobą? – powtórzył. – A w co mielibyśmy się pobawić? Możemy z tym poczekać, aż porozmawiam z Przepowiednią? Obawiam się, że nie mogę zostać na zbyt długo.

Przeszłość spojrzała na niego ostro.

— Nie.

— Nie?

— Chcę się bawić teraz. Nigdy nie miałem się z kim bawić. Zostaniesz tutaj ze mną.

— Nie mogę tu z tobą zostać – odparł ostrożnie Harry. – Muszę złamać klątwę.

Dziecko nawet nie mrugnęło.

— Pobawisz się ze mną albo cię zabiję. A wtedy utkniesz ze mną w tym obrazie na zawsze. I będziesz musiał zostać moim przyjacielem.

To było po prostu, kurwa, niemożliwe. Czy naprawdę nikt w tym domu nie mógł być normalny? Nawet _dzieci_?

Spostrzegł, że dom zaczyna się wokół niego przyciemniać, podobnie jak zwykł to robić poza obrazem. Cienie zalały ten nowy świat niczym rozlany na kartkę atrament. Wyglądało również na to, że także otaczający go ogród ożył. Zarośla zaczęły się ku niemu piąć, a długa, niekoszona trawa owijać wokół jego kostek niczym lina, kiedy usiłował na nią nadepnąć.

Zaczął szybko myśleć.

Jeśli miał być szczery, nie miał zbytniego doświadczenia w interakcjach z niesfornymi dziećmi. Nie mówiąc już o takich jak to. Zacisnął mocno pięści.

— Przyjaciele się tak nie zachowują – odpowiedział. – Nie możesz groźbami zmusić kogoś, by się z tobą zaprzyjaźnił.

_Każde wcielenie na swój sposób poszukuje tego, czego nie ma…_

— Mogę. Popatrz tylko.

Również róże – ostre i pełne kolców – rozkwitły nagle znikąd z ziemi i przytwierdziły go do pobliskiego nagrobka. Nagrobka Toma Riddle’a, jakby tego było mało. Zaczęły ściskać jego gardło.

— Jestem Ofiarą, będziesz mnie słuchał i nie wyciągał ręki po coś, czego ci nie ofiarowuję! – syknął Harry. Kolce zatrzymały się kilka cali od jego gardła.

Przeszłość patrzyła się na niego beznamiętnie, zaciskając u boków dłonie. Harry odwzajemnił stanowczo to spojrzenie, dysząc ciężko.

— A teraz mnie puść.

Usta dziecka zacisnęły się z rozdrażnienia.

— _Czekam_ , Tomie Riddle – powiedział Harry, czując, jak serce wali mu w piersi. Hermiona pisała, aby uważał, co nazywa, ale…

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Znów opadł ciężko na trawę, podczas gdy róże skurczyły się z powrotem do postaci nasion, a trawa wróciła do swojej normalnej długości.

Gęsta, żywa ciemność jednak dalej nie zniknęła.

Potarł gardło i podniósł się na kolana, zaczynając powoli rozumieć, jak wielką władzę miały w tym miejscu imiona.

— I tak nie chcę mieć żadnego przyjaciela – prychnął Tom. – Przyjaciele są bezużyteczni. Zobacz tylko, do czego doprowadziła cię troska o innych ludzi. Umrzesz w tym domu, podobnie jak wszyscy inni. Zawsze umierają.

— Podejdź do mnie.

Przeszłość łypnęła na niego podejrzliwie, ale Harry po prostu czekał.

Wiedział, naprawdę wiedział, że powinien nienawidzić tego chłopca za to, co próbował mu zrobić. Podobnie jak wszystkich innych rezydentów tego domu nienawiścią tak gorącą, że wypaliłaby mu serce.

Ale nie mógł nienawidzić _dziecka_.

Potwór był całkowicie świadomy swoich działań, podobnie jak Bestia, Riddle i Bezimienny. Dziecko natomiast, uwięzione brutalnie przez tę klątwę, nie wydawało się mieć w tej sprawie żadnego wyboru.

Harry sam aż za dobrze wiedział, jak to jest być samotnym.

Po chwili Przeszłość zrobiła ostrożny krok w jego stronę i Harry natychmiast przyciągnął ją do siebie, zamykając w uścisku. Chłopiec momentalnie zesztywniał, ale Harry go nie puszczał, tylko jeszcze mocniej owinął wokół niego swoje ramiona.

Nie miał czasu do stracenia i cholera jedna wiedziała, w jaki sposób czas mijał wewnątrz obrazu, skoro nie był on tylko zamrożoną w jednej chwili wiecznością, ale…

_Doszłam do wniosku, że ofiara musi w pełni stawić czoła każdej części, aby właściwie złamać klątwę._

Ostatecznie puścił chłopca i położył mu ręce na ramionach.

— Wydostaniesz się z obrazu, gdy przełamię klątwę, obiecuję – oznajmił. – Nie jesteś złym dzieciakiem, Tom. Lub przynajmniej… nie musisz takim być. Co ty na to, byś pokazał mi teraz, gdzie jest Przepowiednia?

 

**~*~**

 

Przeszłość – znów pogrążona w ciszy – poprowadziła go w stronę domu. Przez jego główne wejście, tym razem lśniące i promienne, między innymi za sprawą zwisającego z sufitu wielkiego, diamentowego żyrandola.

Harry przypuszczał, że tak właśnie najpewniej musiał wyglądać dom Riddle’ów przed uderzeniem klątwy. Był naprawdę piękny.

W sali balowej spostrzegł kilkakrotnie kątem oka młodego, przystojnego Riddle’a, podobnego do tego z portretu. Niemniej nie zatrzymali się, pozostawiając za sobą muzykę, gdy Przeszłość zaciągnęła go za rękę do lewego skrzydła domu.

Dotarli do miejsca, gdzie znalazł wcześniej obraz, choć tym razem stały tu tylko drzwi. Dziecko unikało obecnie jego wzroku.

— Dzięki – powiedział Harry. Kiedy Przeszłość w żaden sposób mu nie odpowiedziała, sięgnął ku drzwiom i otworzył je. Gdy już miał przez nie przejść, mała dłoń znowu chwyciła go za koszulkę.

Odwrócił się lekko na pięcie i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza.

— Nie widzę twojej przyszłości, Harry Potterze – oznajmiło cicho dziecko. – Jestem przywiązany tylko do przeszłości.

— Nic nie szkodzi? – odparł Harry, nie do końca pewien, jak odnieść się do tego oświadczenia. Twarz chłopca nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale jego oczy były teraz bystrzejsze niż wcześniej. Nie jednak w taki złośliwy sposób, a raczej… pełen rozważania.

— Nic nie jest takie, jakie się wydaje. Przyszłość zawsze opiera się na przeszłości. Aby mieć pełny wgląd w sytuację, potrzebujesz ich obu.

Chwilę później zniknął, a Harry został sam na sam ze stojącymi przed nim drzwiami.

Przeszedł przez nie.

 

**~*~**

 

Znalazł się w dziecięcym pokoiku.

Nie tego oczekiwał, choć biorąc pod uwagę, że to właśnie Przeszłość strzegła tych drzwi, dzieciństwo i wszystko, co z nim powiązane, nie powinno go tak dziwić.

Niemniej oblało go zimne przerażenie.

Postać przypominała z wyglądu Przeszłość, ale akurat tego Harry powinien się już spodziewać. Choć i tak ścisnęło go okropnie w gardle na myśl, że Przepowiednia także jest dzieckiem.

I to nie byle jakim…

Jego oczy były zamknięte, a ciało przymocowane różami do ściany – ich pełne kolców pnącza natychmiast przywiodły Harry’emu na myśl te, którymi sam został niedawno opleciony – niczym maszyna podłączona do głównej bazy. W dłoniach siedzącego po turecku na łóżku chłopca znajdowało się _serce_. Bijące, zakrwawione ludzkie serce spoczywające w małym, szklanym pudełeczku z umieszczonym na wierzchu zegarem, z którego wychodziły wszystkie łańcuchy.

Także sam otaczający ich pokój był całkowicie zarośnięty. Harry mimowolnie przypomniał sobie te nieco dziwaczniejsze opowieści o czyhającym w domu potworze, które słyszał, zanim spotkał jeszcze którekolwiek z jego wcieleń.

— Mój Boże – szepnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Nie sądził, że coś w tym domu będzie go w stanie jeszcze tak przerazić.

Przepowiednia rozchyliła powieki. W przeciwieństwie do całkowicie czarnych oczu Potwora lub niebieskich Riddle’a, lub nawet płonących piekielnym ogniem oczu Bestii i Bezimiennego, te były białe.

Bez żadnej źrenicy czy tęczówki. Po prostu… białe.

— Harry Potterze.

— Jesteś Przepowiednią – wykrztusił z siebie.

— A ty Ofiarą. Wybawcą. – Dziecko wykrzywiło lekko wargi.

Wybawcą? No cóż, to przynajmniej zapowiadało jakąś szansę na powodzenie. Nie zapomniał jednak o ostrzeżeniu Hermiony. Dlaczego miał strzec się Przepowiedni?

Podobnie jak Przeszłość, była tylko dzieckiem – i do tego przytwierdzonym do ściany. Czy naprawdę mogłaby go aż tak okropnie skrzywdzić?

— Czyje to serce? – Nie zdołał powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Uśmiech Przepowiedni poszerzył się.

— Bestii.

Oczy Harry’ego rozwarły się szeroko. Czy to dlatego słyszał kapanie? Ostatecznie jedna z krążących po miasteczku opowieści o tym, co działo się z ofiarami w domu Riddle’ów mówiła, że Bestia zabierała sobie ich serca, aby wypełnić nimi widniejącą w jej piersi pustkę.

— Dlaczego ci go nie odebrał?

— Bo nie może. Ani nie chce. Serce potrafi ranić, a nieśmiertelność, jakby nie patrzeć, nie.

Nieśmiertelność?

— Powiedz, co muszę zrobić, aby to naprawić.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry wybiegł z pokoju Przepowiedni, czując, jak serce wali mu w piersi.

Tym razem nie spotkał żadnego obrazu, tylko zwykłe drzwi, które zaprowadziły go z powrotem do domu Riddle’ów. Wyskoczył przez nie, natychmiast stając oko w oko z wyraźnie rozwścieczonym Potworem.

Spojrzał na niego ze szczerym zdumieniem.

— Obiecałeś mi bezpieczne przejście…

Przynajmniej nie nastał jeszcze poranek.

— A więc widzę, że wciąż żyjesz.

— Myślałem, że będziesz brzmiał na bardziej tym rozczarowanego – warknął Harry. Potwór zbliżył się do niego, a młodzieniec spostrzegł, że za jego plecami znów pojawił się portret Przeszłości.

Mogłoby się niemal zdawać, że Potwór wręcz dosłownie ocieka cieniami. Sięgnęły one ku Harry’emu niczym wstęgi, otulając ich tak gęstą ciemnością, że nie widział nawet czubka własnego nosa.

— Jestem Ofiarą – spróbował swojej poprzedniej taktyki. – Nie możesz wziąć czegoś, czego ci nie ofiarowuję.

— A ja jestem Potworem. Nie dotyczą mnie zasady Ofiary – warknął w odpowiedzi stwór. – Nie dotyczą mnie _żadne_ zasady. Nie obchodzisz mnie ty, przepowiednie czy przeklęte pocałunki.

Harry wyprostował się, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ostre zęby znajdujące się kilka cali od jego twarzy.

— A jednak obiecałeś mi bezpieczne przejście – odparł. Dłonie musnęły jego policzki i czuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi.

— Jesteś głupcem. Nie masz pojęcia, w jaką grę sobie pogrywasz.

— Właściwie – fuknął Harry – w końcu mam. I wiem, jak ją zakończyć. Pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości. Oddając Bestii jego serce. To dlatego właśnie na początku próbowałeś odebrać mi wszystkie moje pocałunki? Wybacz, że cię rozczaruję, ale ci się nie udało.

Potwór roześmiał się okropnie, wywołując u niego ciarki.

— Jesteś głupcem, Ofiaro. A do tego ślepym. Nie dostrzegasz nawet, co masz tuż przed nosem. Panna Granger to zrozumiała, ale ty, głupiutki chłopcze, nie.

— Zabiłeś Hermionę – warknął w odpowiedzi Harry. – Przynajmniej tyle wiem. Bestia mi powiedziała.

Stwór zacisnął mocniej szczękę i spojrzał na niego swoimi dzikimi oczami. Dłoń zacisnęła się mocno na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, a jej palce wbiły w nią w ten sam sposób, co pierwszej nocy palce Bestii.

— Nie cień, a zegarek. Nie klątwa, a zamek. Strzeż się przeklętych pocałunków, Ofiaro. _Przeklętych pocałunków_.

— Tak, tak. Strzegę się ciebie – odparł chłodno Harry. – I tego, do czego zdolne są twoje pocałunki, gdy pożerasz wszystko na swojej drodze. Bestia nie jest zła, bo nie ma wpływu na swój udział w tej grze. Ale Potwór ma, co? Jesteś klątwą. Zawsze nią byłeś.

— Jak myślisz, do czego jest podłączona Przepowiednia?

— Że co?

— Przepowiednia. Do czego jest podłączona?

— Do serca Bestii.

— I?

— I… i ścian?

— I ścian – zgodził się bardzo cicho Potwór. – A zatem również do domu, a co za tym idzie – także do gry. To ona ustala zasady i steruje wszystkim jak w zegarku. Powstrzymuje mnie przed wejściem do twojego pokoju.

— No cóż, mam jej w takim razie za co dziękować, co? – warknął Harry, oddychając ciężko.

— A czym jest? Czym jest Przepowiednia?

— Co? – Harry zmarszczył brwi. Potwór pokręcił głową i roześmiał się ponownie. Był to okropny śmiech.

— Jest _dzieckiem_.

— Jeśli próbujesz mi coś powiedzieć, postaraj się mówić tak, by łatwiej cię było zrozumieć lub przesuń i dotrzymaj obietnicy – fuknął Harry. Potwór spoglądał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę twardo i bezlitośnie, po czym w końcu pokręcił głową i przesunął się.

— Gdybym był tobą, nie chadzałbym już w nocy po domu. Wybrałeś swoją stronę.

A potem zniknął mu z oczu, gdy tylko pierwsze promyki słońca padły na podłogę.

Harry zaklął.


	6. Serce Bestii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała wspaniała **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział szósty**

**Serce Bestii**

— Nie powinno cię tu być.

Harry odwrócił się w jednej chwili, gdy tylko dłoń dotknęła jego karku. A wtedy było już za późno, by się przed tym powstrzymać. By nie _widzieć_.

Momentalnie zaschło mu w ustach – początkowo w wyniku tego, jak szybko udało się dotrzeć tutaj Bestii, a później w obliczu perspektywy nieubłaganie nadchodzącej śmierci. Niemniej, skąpany w złocistych promykach wschodzącego słońca, najpewniej w ostatnich sekundach swojego życia…

…i tak potrafił tylko bezmyślnie się w niego wpatrywać.

Szkarłatne oczy rozszerzyły się i zapłonęły pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Harry’emu serce zabiło mocniej w piersi.

Tak jak się wcześniej domyślał, Bestia przypominała z wyglądu Bezimiennego. Miała te same oczy, pozbawioną włosów głowę i wąskie usta, kościstą budowę i absolutnie żadnego nosa, ale… Boże drogi…

— Twoja klatka piersiowa… — mruknął.

Serce Bestii spoczywało w pudełku, więc, oczywiście, nie mogło znajdować się w tym samym czasie w jego piersi, ale…

Byłoby chyba nieco prościej, gdyby wiało tam po prostu pustką. Na to się, przynajmniej, w jakiś sposób nastawiał.

Zamiast tego w miejscu, które normalnie powinno zajmować serce, widniała czerwona róża, której łodyga przekształciła się w coś na kształt mostka. Jej kolce jednak zdawały się groteskowo wydłużone, oplatając się i wijąc wokół klatki piersiowej, znikając ostatecznie w głębi ciała. Powierzchnię żeber otulała także niesamowicie cienka warstwa przezroczystej niczym szkło skóry. Harry nie miał problemów dojrzeć, co się pod nią znajduje.

Zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy róże nie miały w tej grze większego znaczenia, niż mu się początkowo wydawało.

— Czy to cię nie boli? – Jego głos lekko się załamał.

Skoro serce połączone było z Przepowiednią, a ta z domem… coś podobnego musiało zachodzić tutaj, w przypadku fizycznego ciała. Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Kapanie, które wcześniej słyszał, pochodziło, jak się okazało, z uderzającej o płatki róży krwi, która następnie powoli się z nich ześlizgiwała. Mogłoby się również zdawać, że kolce weszły także w żyły Voldemorta. Harry patrzył, jak jeden z płatków oddziela się od kwiatu i zaczyna opadać, znikając, gdy tylko dotknął podstawy żeber.

Przez ten cały czas Bestia nie oderwała od niego wzroku, jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczona niż wcześniej. Harry zrobił krok do tyłu, ale mężczyzna natychmiast za nim podążył.

— Nie powinno cię tu być – powtórzył Voldemort, tym razem ciszej. Harry napiął się.

— Nie chcesz mnie zabić – oświadczył, owijając dłoń wokół lodowatego nadgarstka. Szczerze mówiąc, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, nie za bardzo podobało mu się, że palce jego towarzysza zaciskają mu się teraz na gardle. Zaczynało robić mu się niedobrze. – Rozmawiałem z Przepowiednią. Mogę ci pomóc.

Bestia przechyliła lekko głowę płynnym, gadzim ruchem – i zdecydowanie zbyt drapieżnym, jeśli ktoś pytałby Harry’ego o zdanie.

— Mówiłem, byś nie zbliżał się do tej części domu. Jesteś głupcem.

— Potwór powiedział to samo. – Harry siłą zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu, gorączkowo usiłując wymyślić jakiś plan ucieczki. Sposób, by wyjść z tego cało. Może… może gdyby udało mu się dostać do pokoju, byłby w nim bezpieczny? – Dlaczego żaden z was nie chce, bym rozmawiał z Przepowiednią?

Skoro Potwór nie mógł wejść do jego pokoju, może to samo dotyczyło Bestii? Miał cholerną nadzieję.

Czuł, jak otaczający go dom się porusza, rozświetlony nasilającym się z każdą sekundą blaskiem świtu.

— Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zgodzę się z czymkolwiek, co mówi ta abominacja – stwierdził sucho Voldemort.

Harry znów się cofnął, szarpiąc dłonie Bestii, ale jej palce w odpowiedzi tylko jeszcze mocniej zacisnęły się wokół jego gardła.

Przynajmniej z głowy miał już problem zapłacenia za możliwość spojrzenia na Bestię. Nawet jeśli zrobił to całkowicie przypadkowo, nie można było już tego odwrócić. A biorąc pod uwagę ten cały nacisk kładziony na ofiary i ofiarowywanie, być może należało także zwrócić uwagę na siłę, jaka kryła się w przyjmowaniu.

Miał jednak okropne przeczucie, że mimo wszystko nie wywinie się od zapłaty – swoim życiem, jakby tego było mało. Zacisnął mocno szczękę.

— Dlaczego nie powinienem rozmawiać z Przepowiednią? – zapytał ponownie. – Nie chcesz złamać klątwy?

— Przepowiednie są zwodnicze – powiedziała Bestia. – Podobnie jak dzieci. Możesz rozmawiać sobie z Przepowiednią ile zechcesz. W nocy.

— Co to ma niby znaczyć? Możesz mi równie dobrze powiedzieć, zanim najpewniej spróbujesz mnie zabić. – Harry wciąż spoglądał prosto w oczy Voldemorta, jakby przerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego mogło przełamać zaklęcie. Sprowokować go do ataku. – No i o co chodzi z tymi wszystkimi różami?

Może rzeczywiście przerwałoby to zaklęcie. W końcu nazywano go „Bestią” nie bez przyczyny.

— Nie cień, a zegarek. Nie klątwa, a zamek.

— To, że będziecie mi to bezustannie powtarzać nie sprawi, że nagle zrozumiem, co to znaczy – syknął sfrustrowany Harry. – Ale wiem, że mam oddać ci serce. Bo tak właśnie mogę to zakończyć, czyż nie? Przepowiednia mi powiedziała. Pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości – rzucił śmiało.

— Tak właśnie mnie nazywają.

— Co? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Cieniem – mruknął Voldemort, przypatrując mu się z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. – Tak właśnie nazywała nas twoja wioska, zanim jeszcze nadała nam miano klątwy. Byliśmy dla was wiszącym nad miasteczkiem cieniem. A cienie są przejściowe, mijają. Nikną, gdy tylko dotknie ich światło. Klątwy kojarzą się natomiast z czymś zdecydowanie bardziej stałym – i celowo wyrządzonym – niż cień, który jest tak naprawdę tylko skutkiem ubocznym braku światła.

Harry zamrugał. Dlaczego Bestia nie powiedziała mu tego wcześniej? Bo nie spotkał wszystkich wcieleń? Czy też dlatego, że nie spotkał Przepowiedni?

Jeśli… jeśli Przepowiednia naprawdę była połączona z całą grą i kontrolowała jej elementy, jak to sugerował Potwór… to kontrolowała również pytania, na które mogły lub też nie mogły odpowiadać dane wcielenia. W końcu jeśli coś wykraczało poza kompetencje Riddle’a, leżało w rękach Przepowiedni. Nie licząc terytorium Potwora.

Być może niektóre ruchy mogły być wykonywane jedynie pod określonymi warunkami. Hermiona twierdziła, że ruchy w grze są całkowicie dowolne, ale zawsze trzeba zapłacić za nie jakąś cenę.

Zważywszy na to, że w tej chwili ową ceną miało być najpewniej jego życie, nie było to jakoś szczególnie pocieszające.

_Nie cień, a zegarek… nie klątwa, a zamek…_

_Bestia za dnia, potwór nocą. Strzeż się wojny, gdy cień spotka się z jasnością._

— Nie rozumiem. – Jego wzrok przesunął się na różę w klatce piersiowej Voldemorta.

— Widzenie czegoś pogrążonego w ciemności rzeczywiście może sprawiać trochę problemów, ale zdajesz się głupszy niż większość ofiar. Czasem już samo to sprawia, że mam ochotę cię zabić.

Palce znów się zacisnęły, tym razem uniemożliwiając mu oddychanie.

— Skoro jesteś cieniem… ale nie jesteś cieniem… bo jesteś… zegarkiem? Ale skoro jesteś zegarem, jaki czas odliczasz? A może powinienem cię zignorować i skupić się wyłącznie na zegarku? – wysapał.

To jakieś kompletne szaleństwo.

Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w rozwiązywaniu zagadek. Wydawało mu się to teraz straszną ironią.

Zawsze jednak całkiem dobrze mu wychodziło _przeżywanie_.

Niemal natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na to, że mimo iż uścisk Bestii na jego tchawicy był żelazny i duszący, jeszcze go ona nie zabiła. Istniało też wiele znacznie skuteczniejszych sposobów, by kogoś uśmiercić.

Nie rozerwała go jeszcze na kawałki.

A skoro Bestia nie była cieniem, tylko zegarkiem… czyż nie znaczyło to, iż, podążając tym rozumowaniem, klątwa była tak naprawdę zamkiem? Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia, ale była to złowieszcza myśl. Choć czy aby na pewno?

Być może to, iż klątwa jest zamkiem znaczyło, że złamanie jej zniszczy zamek więżący serce Bestii.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć.

Harry westchnąłby, gdyby tylko miał potrzebne ku temu powietrze. Wił się w bezlitosnym uścisku, podczas gdy Voldemort przyglądał się mu swoimi zimnymi oczami. Świat zaczął mu się rozmazywać. Był już na granicy omdlenia, gdy Bestia w końcu go puściła, a jej szkarłatne oczy błysnęły na chwilę bielą.

Harry pochylił się, niemal upadając na kolana i łapiąc powietrze dużymi haustami. Delikatnie potarł sobie gardło i uniósł wzrok. Oczy Bestii znów były czerwone i Harry miał niemal wrażenie, że sobie to wszystko wyobraził.

— Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłeś? Przecież takie właśnie jest twoje zadanie, mam rację?

— Owszem, zabijam ofiary. Pannę Granger, na przykład.

— Jestem ofiarą!

— Ale nie zwykłą Ofiarą.

— Bo sam się do tego zgłosiłem? A co to za różnica?

Bestia milczała przez chwilę.

— Ofiara jest ofiarowywana przez wioskę, a więc zostaje złożona zanim jeszcze do nas dotrze. Ty natomiast sam się ofiarowujesz, a więc proces ten nie dobiegł jak na razie końca. Jeszcze do nas nie należysz, a więc nie mogę wziąć czegoś, czego nie ofiarujesz.

Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się szeroko ze zdumienia. No cóż, to wiele tłumaczyło.

— A co z Potworem? – zapytał.

— Potwór nie przestrzega zasad. Weźmie niewybrednie co zechce, gdy tylko opuścisz swój pokój. Jest, jak nazwała to panna Granger, prawdziwym wolnym agentem.

— Ode mnie nic nie wziął.

— Bo utargowałeś z nim bezpieczne przejście. Nie mógł cię więc zaatakować – wyjaśniła Bestia. – Naprawdę musi strasznie pragnąć twojej duszy, skoro się na coś takiego zgodził. Chce, abyś go lubił.  Domyślam się, że cię pocałował.

Bestia zacisnęła z obrzydzeniem usta. Harry poczuł, że palą go policzki.

— No cóż, w alternatywie miałem oddanie mu swojej pierwszej miłości. Sądzę, że dobrze wybrałem – warknął Harry.

— Nie ufaj jego pocałunkom – oznajmił Voldemort. – Są niebezpieczne.

— Przeklęte pocałunki? – prychnął Harry, wciąż wpatrując się jednak w różę w klatce piersiowej Voldemorta. Nie było mowy, aby go to nie bolało. Jej kolce wbijały się mocno w jego ciało. Bez wątpienia Harry zauważył również, że Bestia nie odpowiedziała, gdy wcześniej o to zapytał.

— Powiedział ci ktoś, jak rozpoczęła się ta klątwa? – zapytał cicho Voldemort, zmuszając go do wyprostowania się. Chwilę później dłoń spoczęła na jego plecach, odprowadzając go z dala od lewego skrzydła domu. Ku jadalni.

Harry obrócił głowę.

— Nie. Przepowiednia mówiła tylko o przyszłości. O ile dobrze pamiętam, gdy zapytałem ją, jak naprawić tę klątwę, powiedziała o, cytuję, „pocałunku prawdziwej miłości” i „daniu Voldemortowi serca ofiary”. Potem stwierdziła, że powinienem wrócić do swojego pokoju, zanim wzejdzie słońce.

— A Przeszłość? Co powiedział ci ten bachor?

— Prócz tego, że mnie zabije, jeśli nie zostanę jego przyjacielem? – Harry uniósł brwi. – Że nic nie jest takie, jakie się wydaje i że przyszłość zawsze opiera się na przeszłości.

— Powiedział, że nic nie jest takie, jakie się wydaje?

Harry zamarł, usłyszawszy nagle w głosie Bestii wściekłość. Zacisnął mocno szczękę.

— Powiedział, że potrzebuję zarówno przeszłości, jak i przyszłości, aby mieć pełny wgląd w sytuację – odparł zwięźle Harry. – Jeśli mam być szczery, nie obraziłbym się za jakieś konkretniejsze wskazówki. Żaden z was nie jest tak pomocny, jak by mógł. A skoro już o tym mowa – o co chodzi w tym całym „wybieraniu stron”? No i nie wyjaśniłeś mi tej całej sprawy z różami.

Miał zdecydowanie zbyt wiele pytań, na które musiał poznać odpowiedzi.

Voldemort zatrzymał się.

— Nie cień, a zegarek – powtórzył.

— Tak, wiem, nie jesteś cieniem, a zegarkiem. To już załapałem, jeśli to właśnie próbujesz mi powiedzieć – oznajmił zirytowany Harry. – Jaki czas odliczasz?

— Przepowiednia odlicza innym zegarem niż ja.

— A do czego ty odliczasz? – zapytał uparcie Harry. Nagle w oczach Bestii pojawiło się coś niepokojąco przypominającego współczucie. Niewidzialna dłoń ścisnęła żołądek Harry’ego. Powtórzył swoje pytanie, tym razem głośniej.

— Gdy opadnie ostatni płatek, nikt już nie będzie w stanie złamać klątwy.

Wzrok Harry’ego z niepokojem spoczął na róży. Próbował ocenić, jak wiele pozostało na niej płatków. Nie jakoś szczególnie mało, ale nie też tyle, ile by chciał.

— A ja będę, jak zakładam, martwy?

— To zależy.

— Od czego?

— Od ciebie.

No cóż, nie była to najjaśniejsza odpowiedź. Harry westchnął głęboko.

— A ofiary? Przestaniecie ich żądać, skoro klątwy nie będzie można już złamać?

— Nie. Nigdy nie przestaniemy – powiedział Voldemort. – To się rozprzestrzeni.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Poza granice miasteczka. Cień się rozprzestrzeni i pożre wszystko na swojej drodze, póki nic już po nim nie pozostanie. – Bestia mówiła o tym zdecydowanie zbyt swobodnie, jeśli ktoś pytałby Harry’ego o zdanie. Zaschło mu w ustach. Dotarli do jadalni, ale jakoś stracił apetyt.

Spojrzał znów na różę, czując, jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach.

— A gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce na Potwora? Czy on… próbuje powstrzymać złamanie klątwy? Aby cień rozprzestrzenił się po świecie?

— Trudno powiedzieć, czego chce Potwór. Potwory bywają równie zwodnicze co przepowiednie. Ale zwykle stara się powstrzymać ofiary przed wykonaniem kolejnego ruchu w grze, mimo że sam stanowi jej element.

— Powiedziałeś „zwykle”.

Bestia odwróciła wzrok i w żaden sposób mu nie odpowiedziała. Harry zacisnął zęby i oparł się pokusie potarcia skroni. Był wyczerpany i zaczynała boleć go głowa.

— Skąd nagle ta rozmowność? Myślałem, że tylko Riddle i Potwór mogą odpowiadać otwarcie na moje pytania – zapytał.

— Zasady gry nieco się zmieniły. Otworzyła się przed tobą przeszłość.

Harry’emu drgnęła powieka. Milczał przez chwilę, próbując poukładać sobie te wszystkie nowe informacje. Zauważył też, że fakt, iż otworzyła się przed nim „przeszłość” można było zrozumieć na dwa różne sposoby.

— Pytałeś, czy ktoś powiedział mi, jak zaczęła się ta klątwa.

— Owszem – oznajmiła Bestia, której usta wykrzywił lekki uśmieszek.

— A więc jak?

— Będziesz musiał zapytać o to Przeszłość… ale nie teraz – przerwał mu Voldemort, gdy Harry ruszył w stronę, z której przed chwilą przyszli.

— Naprawdę wciąż zamierzasz powstrzymywać mnie przed wchodzeniem do lewego skrzydła domu? Dlaczego? Przecież wiem już, co tam znajdę.

— Przepowiednie są zwodnicze, a dzieci chcą mieć czym się bawić. Jak myślisz, dlaczego jest to gra? Przecież nie musi nią być.

Oczy Harry’ego lekko się rozszerzyły.

— Dlaczego Przepowiednia pragnie, bym odwiedzał tamto miejsce tylko w nocy? Wtedy grasuje Potwór.

— Dokładnie. Czytałeś notatki panny Granger.

Teraz to już zdecydowanie bolała Harry’ego głowa.

— Mam wrażenie, że odnosisz się do jakiejś konkretnej wypowiedzi, ale nie wiem, o którą ci chodzi – oświadczył. Bestia spojrzała na niego z pełną irytacji pogardą.

— Naprawdę jesteś niewiarygodnie głupi. Owszem, w nocy grasuje Potwór.

— A Przepowiednia chce, abym… och. – Harry miał ochotę walnąć się w głowę. – Poruszanie się w nocy zmusza mnie do konfrontowania się z Potworem. W innym przypadku ofiary zostawałyby w pokoju. Tam, gdzie bezpiecznie. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Myślałem, że wszyscy nienawidzą Potwora.

— Riddle nie. Ale wszyscy inni tak. Niemniej jak każdy inny jest częścią gry.

— A żeby złamać klątwę, muszę stawić czoła każdej części. – Harry westchnął. I takim oto sposobem Przepowiednia go do tego zmuszała, pozbawiając go innych opcji. – Pomyślałby kto, że skoro Przepowiednia tak strasznie pragnie złamać klątwę, powinna powstrzymywać cię przed rozrywaniem ofiar na strzępy.

Bestia posłała mu tylko kolejne spojrzenie sugerujące, że jest kompletnym idiotą. Zaczynało robić się to nużące. To spojrzenie „nie dostrzegasz czegoś oczywistego”.

— Rozumiem, że nie zamierzasz wyjaśnić?

— Nie jestem Riddle’em. Nie muszę ci odpowiadać.

Innymi słowy – stawał się zbyt irytujący.

Po prostu fantastycznie.

Harry zerknął znów na różę.

— Masz ją jak przycinać? – zapytał cicho. – Róże bywają trudne w pielęgnacji. – A ta była z całą pewnością zaniedbana. Och, zdecydowanie wyglądała nadzwyczaj dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że ludzkie ciało raczej nie stanowiło dla niej idealnego środowiska do wzrostu. Domyślał się, że została w jakiś sposób… zaczarowana, ale…

Voldemort spojrzał na niego z czymś, co chyba można było nazwać zaskoczeniem.

— Podobnie jak serca, o ile mi wiadomo – odpowiedział. Harry opuścił na chwilę wzrok.

— W miasteczku zajmowałem się kwiatami. Gdy w ogóle jakieś mieliśmy. Chcesz, abym… mogę…

— Nie ufam ci na tyle, by pozwolić ci wsadzić mi nożyce w klatkę piersiową – oznajmiła chłodno Bestia. – Jeszcze byś ją rozerwał.

— Ale cierpisz – powiedział Harry. – Nie ma mowy, by nie sprawiało ci to bólu. Masz… masz cholerną różę w klatce piersiowej, ona…

— I tak mógłbym cię zabić.

Harry uniósł buntowniczo brodę.

— Owszem, ale nie chcesz. Gdyby było inaczej, już dawno byś to zrobił. Tak czy inaczej, jestem ci potrzebny. Aby złamać klątwę. Chcesz… — Przypomniał sobie nagle, jak Bestia wbiła mu przy pierwszym spotkaniu paznokcie mocno w pierś. – Chcesz mojego serca. Ja… o mój Boże. Bierzesz to dosłownie. „Serce ofiary”. Naprawdę _bierzesz_... masz świadomość, że „serca ofiary” nie należy traktować dosłownie?

Voldemort miał kamienny wyraz twarzy.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, oczywiście, że należy. Co innego miałoby to znaczyć?

Teraz to już naprawdę ściskało Harry’ego za serce.

— Miłość. Oddać komuś swoje serce lub posiadać czyjeś serce to eufemizmy miłości.

— Nie.

— Tak!

— Mam w klatce piersiowej różę. Śmiem twierdzić, że prawdziwe serce byłoby mi znacznie przydatniejsze niż ten twój sentymentalny nonsens.

Następnie Bestia odwróciła się i ruszyła szybkim krokiem ku lewej części domu.

 

**~*~**

 

Riddle nawet na niego nie spojrzał, gdy w końcu dowlókł się jakoś po tym wszystkim do swojego pokoju.

W głowie aż wirowało mu od wszystkiego, czego się dowiedział. I czuł się oszołomiony tym, co się wydarzyło.

— Przepowiednia powiedziała, że klątwę złamie pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. I oddanie Voldemortowi serca. Dobrze rozumiem, że mam pocałować Bestię i naprawdę tego chcieć?

Wydawało się to całkiem proste – może prócz faktu, że nie za bardzo był w stanie zakochać się na zawołanie, nawet gdyby chciał. A Bestii z całą pewnością nie kochał.

Riddle posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie – i to wtedy Harry zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że obraz jest na niego wściekły. Natychmiast zamarł.

— A może jednak nie? – dodał. – Wkurzasz się, bo zawarłem układ z Potworem?

Tyle że Bestia twierdziła, iż Riddle jako jedyny lubi „abominację”.

— Co o nim sądzisz, Harry?

— O kim? O Przepowiedni?

— Tak.

Harry zawahał się, uważnie dobierając słowa.

— Jest mi go trochę żal. To dziecko. Jest podłączony do domu niczym maszyna, a to na pewno nie może być przyjemne.

— No tak, bo przecież zostanie uwięzionym w obrazie to po prostu karuzela śmiechu.

— Zostanie uwięzionym w obrazie? – Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry spotkał się z określeniem tego w taki sposób. Przypomniał sobie także słowa Przeszłości i to, że ma zdolność wchodzenia do portretów.

Jakby nie patrzeć, jeśli Hermiona mówiła prawdę i rzeczywiście będzie musiał stawić czoła każdej „części”, zanim pocałuje Bestię, chyba nie będzie miał innego wyjścia?

Po raz pierwszy przyjrzał się uważniej tłu portretu Riddle’a. Wydawało się, że jest to lustrzane odbicie pokoju, w którym sam się teraz znajdował. Czy naprawdę mogło być to aż tak niebezpieczne?

— Tak wiele obserwujesz, a tak mało widzisz – powiedział ostatecznie Riddle. – Może dlatego, że widzenie byłoby dla ciebie zbyt bolesne, a ignorancja jest błogosławieństwem.

Harry przechylił lekko głowę.

— Hermiona pisała, aby strzec się Przepowiedni. – Między innymi. – Czy to dlatego, że kontroluje ona grę?

— Czym jest Przepowiednia?

— Dzieckiem. – Bez wątpienia wydawali się mieć na tym punkcie fioła. Usta Riddle’a lekko się wykrzywiły, choć jego oczy pozostały zimne i zabójcze.

— Dokładnie. Ale czym jest zwykle normalna przepowiednia?

— Um… przewidywaniem przyszłości? Zwiastunem czegoś, co ma się wydarzyć?

— Przepowiednie to kontrolujący agent. To los. Decydują o konkretnym przebiegu przyszłych wydarzeń, wybierając je spośród licznych potencjalnych sytuacji, które mogłyby się wydarzyć w ramach wolnej woli.

— A Potwór jest tego przeciwieństwem – zrozumiał Harry. – Wolnym agentem. Tak, na to już wpadłem. Nie jestem całkowicie głupi. Przepowiednia i Potwór nie za bardzo się ze sobą dogadują.

W końcu na własne oczy widział, jak Potwór biegnie ku niemu, gdy wkroczył do obrazu, zanim portal się przed nim zamknął. A skoro Przepowiednia kontrolowała wszystkie portrety, można przypuszczać, że to właśnie ona nie pozwoliła Potworowi na przejście.

Czy to dlatego właśnie Potwór mówił o wybieraniu stron? Jego – czegokolwiek tak naprawdę chciał – lub Przepowiedni?

— A dzieci? – zapytał Riddle.

— Co?

— Dzieci to stworzenia o nieograniczonych możliwościach. Technicznie rzecz biorąc mają przed sobą otwartą przyszłość, bo muszą ją dopiero przeżyć. Wiadomo też, że miewają dużą wyobraźnię.

— Ale nie odnosi się to do dzieci z tego domu – mruknął po chwili Harry. – Jedno jest, podobnie jak ty, uwięzione w obrazie i tkwi w przeszłości, zamiast zmierzać ku przyszłości. A Przepowiednia jest… no cóż. Przepowiednia jest losem, nie ma nieograniczonej przyszłości. Sam to powiedziałeś. Przepowiednie narzucają pewną przyszłość. A przynajmniej próbują. Przepowiednia to uwięzione łańcuchami dziecko.

—  Nie klątwa, a zamek – stwierdził Riddle.

— Gdy przełamię zamek, serce Bestii nie będzie już uwięzione w pudełku? Przepowiednia nie będzie już skuta łańcuchami? – Riddle znów spojrzał na niego, jakby był idiotą. Naprawdę miał już serdecznie dość tego spojrzenia i… och. O Boże. – Wszystkie zamki? – wykrzyknął.

— Otworzyłeś Przeszłość. Informacje dotyczące przeszłości. Z czasem odblokujesz wszystkie zamki w tym domu.

To niesamowite, że po tym wszystkim, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział, czuł się tylko jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany.

Tak czy inaczej – potrzebował kluczy. I wyglądało na to, że jakimś cudem udało mu się otworzyć zamek Przeszłości. Czy to dlatego, że w pełni stawił jej czoła? Nie miał pojęcia.

Ale wydało się to proste. Zresztą pocałunek prawdziwej miłości też był na swój sposób prosty.

Tyle że, no cóż…

Niektóre rzeczy były zamknięte nie bez przyczyny.


	7. Obietnica przyszłości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział siódmy**

**Obietnica przyszłości**

Potwór się w nocy nie pojawił.

Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony – nie musiał przynajmniej słuchać, jak krzyczy na niego głosami jego bliskich. Riddle wytłumaczył mu już, że Potwór dokonywał tego poprzez wyszarpywanie ich z jego wspomnień. Że obracał jego własny umysł przeciwko niemu.

Z drugiej strony fakt, że Potwór nie czyhał pod jego drzwiami rodził pytanie, gdzie się w takim razie podział. No i zmusił Harry’ego do gnicia w pokoju, jako że nie był w stanie zobaczyć się z Przeszłością.

Mógł, oczywiście, przebiec ile sił w nogach przez rezydencję, ale bez gwarancji bezpieczeństwa wydawało się to kompletną głupotą. Gdyby Potwór złapał go poza pokojem bez uprzednio zawartej umowy, równałoby się to zapewne z wyrokiem śmierci. A nie mógł zawrzeć żadnej umowy, skoro stwora nie było nawet w pobliżu.

Innymi słowy: zagadkowa sprawa.

Skazany był więc na towarzystwo Bezimiennego, wciąż mając w głowie dotyczące obrazów słowa Przeszłości. Portret uniósł na niego swoją bezwłosą brew, zauważywszy jego spojrzenie. Harry zebrał się w sobie, po czym zbliżył do malowidła i z wahaniem wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę… ale nie mógł przejść.

Jego dłoń napotkała twarde płótno, choć ręka Sam-Wiesz-Kto przesunęła się w taki sposób, by wnętrze jego dłoni obrócone było w jego stronę, a palce rozciągnięte pod jego. Niemniej dalej była to tylko farba.

Może się mylił.

— Jeszcze nie teraz – oświadczył beznamiętnie Bezimienny. Harry przechylił głowę, rozważając to stwierdzenie.

— Jeszcze cię nie odblokowałem. Jak mam to zrobić? Możesz mi powiedzieć? Muszę w pełni stawić ci czoła, ale nie mogę tego zrobić, nie wchodząc do obrazu, mam rację? Podobnie jak było w przypadku Przeszłości?

Bezimienny skinął w odpowiedzi głową, niemal niezauważalnie, a jego szkarłatne oczy spoczywały bez zawahania na jego twarzy.

— Nie możesz mi nawet powiedzieć, jak mam się dostać do twojego obrazu? – fuknął sfrustrowany Harry. – Jakim cudem ktoś ma w ogóle wygrać tę grę?

— Ma wykazywać się choć marginalną inteligencją, jak przypuszczam – wycedził Bezimienny. Harry spojrzał na niego spod byka i odsunął dłoń. – Lub – kontynuował portret – może polegać na innych ludziach.

Harry podążył za wzrokiem portretu – co doprowadziło go do spoczywającego na łóżku notatnika Hermiony.

— Przeczytałem go od deski do deski. Nic tam takiego nie ma – oświadczył, zdezorientowany. – Twierdziła, że spisze ceny wykonywania różnych ruchów, ale…

— Strona dwudziesta trzecia – nadeszła odpowiedź. Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale przeszedł przez pokój i zmrużył przez nienaturalne ciemności oczy na pismo dziewczyny.

 

_Bliźniak pierwszego zawsze jest ostatni,_

_A sięgnięcie w przyszłość oznacza zatopienie się w przeszłości matni._

_Odpowiedzi chcąc poznać, dobre pytanie zadać należy,_

_Bo tylko wtedy dojrzy się, co tak naprawdę pod maskami leży._

_Lecz uważaj, ofiaro, albowiem wszystko ma swą cenę,_

_I nim się choć spostrzeżesz, pocałunek twe życie odbierze._

_Najbardziej pilnuj się jednak w dokładnym drzwi za sobą zamykaniu,_

_Bo róże mają kolce, co od wieków przemyka w ludzkim rozważaniu._

 

Harry zamrugał. Po czym przeczytał to jeszcze raz. A potem kolejny.

— Naprawdę uwielbiacie niejednoznaczne odpowiedzi, co? — burknął. Potarł skronie, próbując zmusić się do myślenia, zerkając raz na jakiś czas w stronę drzwi.

— Każda klątwa ma próby, które trzeba przebyć, aby ją rozwiązać. Musisz udowodnić, że jesteś tego godzien – odparł Bezimienny. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się przed posłaniem kolejnego morderczego spojrzenia ku tej doprowadzającej go do szału mieszaninie farb.

— Drugi wers odnosi się, oczywiście, do tego, że trzeba przejść przez Przeszłość, aby dotrzeć do Przepowiedni. Te są bowiem przyszłymi wydarzeniami lub przynajmniej się na nich opierają.

Zerknął na Bezimiennego, który posłał mu tylko szelmowski uśmieszek. Harry postanowił więc zakładać, że jak na razie jego przemyślenia są na dobrej drodze. Przygryzł wargę.

Bestia zasugerowała, że udało mu się już odblokować Przeszłość, więc… czy to znaczyło, że była „pierwszym”?

— O mój Boże, istnieje kolejność, w której muszę was odblokowywać i stawiać wam czoła? – jęknął Harry.

— Wszystkie zamki mają jakąś kombinację – oświadczył Bezimienny.

Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu Harry nie miał tak bardzo ochoty rąbnąć się w głowę.

— A co się stanie, jeśli otworzę je w złej kolejności?

— Może okazać się, że nie otworzysz tego, co zamierzałeś. A wtedy najpewniej wyślemy cię z powrotem do wioski w pudełku do zapałek, podczas gdy świat pogrąży ciemność.

Harry zamrugał, zarówno w wyniku usłyszanej odpowiedzi, jak i swobodnego tonu, jakim została wypowiedziana.

— Uroczo – mruknął.

Następnie spojrzał ponownie na zagadkę, powtarzając ją pod nosem i tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Istniała szansa, że być może nawet się dziś trochę prześpi, skoro nie wrzeszczał na niego Potwór. Z drugiej strony, naprawdę musiał pomówić jak najszybciej z Przeszłością.

Rozmowa z Przepowiednią też mogłaby przynieść jakieś korzyści. Może udałoby mu się zawrzeć z nią jakiś układ, skoro kontrolowała dom.

Tak czy inaczej…

— Zagadka jest pytaniem – mruknął. – I odpowiedzią. Pytaniem, które samo na siebie odpowiada. Ma to coś wspólnego z Riddle’em?

Bezimienny spoglądał na niego bez słowa.

Zapowiadała się bardzo długa noc.

 

**~*~**

 

— Sprawiasz wrażenie zadziwiająco wypoczętego – stwierdziła siedząca naprzeciwko niego przy stole Bestia. Najwyraźniej nie zawracała sobie już głowy ukrywaniem swojego wyglądu, skoro Harry w końcu się z nim zapoznał.

Choć, jeśli miał być szczery, chyba jednak wolałby nie mieć przed sobą tego groteskowego widoku, kiedy próbował coś zjeść. Z całej siły usiłował nie kierować w tamtą stronę wzroku, ale i tak przyłapywał się na tym, że nieustannie wędruje on ku zakrwawionej róży.

— Tak więc – odezwał się, gdy cisza zaczęła się niezręcznie przeciągać. Szturchnął widelcem swoje śniadanie, pełne dojrzałych owoców i luksusowych przysmaków, o których można było w wiosce tylko pomarzyć.

Bestia dalej się w niego jednak wpatrywała. Zupełnie jak wcześniej Bezimienny. Nic nie mówiąc.

— Tak więc – zaczął ponownie zdeterminowany Harry – powiedziałeś, że ty i Przepowiednia odliczacie innym zegarem. Że twój informuje, kiedy nie będzie już można złamać klątwy i ta rozprzestrzeni się po całym świecie. Do czego zatem odlicza Przepowiednia?

— Myślę, że wkrótce się przekonasz, jak niezwykle samospełniające się bywają przepowiednie – odparł cicho Voldemort.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale przecież chodzi właśnie o to, abym złamał klątwę. Dlaczego więc miałby odliczać do czegoś innego?

Tym razem nie miał wątpliwości, że rzeczywiście widzi, jak szkarłatne oczy Bestii rozpalają się bielą niczym raca. Niemal wyskoczył ze skóry. Kilka sekund później znów świeciły czerwienią, a Harry poczuł, jak momentalnie zasycha mu w ustach.

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – oznajmiła Bestia.

— To była Przepowiednia, prawda? Kontroluje wszystkie pionki w grze. Powstrzymała cię właśnie przed udzieleniem mi odpowiedzi – powiedział Harry, czując, jak serce wali mu szaleńczo w piersi.

Hermiona pisała, aby strzegł się Przepowiedni.

Bestia wyciągnęła zza fałd swojego jedwabnego płaszcza parę nożyc i podała mu je nad stołem.

— Przytnij ją. Może zyskasz trochę więcej czasu, jeśli róża będzie odpowiednio pielęgnowana.

 

**~*~**

 

Ogarniał go niepokój.

Riddle również pozostawał tylko grubym płótnem, nie pozwalając mu do siebie wejść.

Mijał dzień za dniem, kolejne płatki róży opadały, a Potwór dalej nie pojawił się pod jego drzwiami, uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie się po domu.

Posiadanie bezpiecznego pokoju nie wydawało się nagle takim błogosławieństwem, jak wcześniej.

 

**~*~**

 

— Szczerze odradzam tego, co zamierzasz zrobić – oznajmił cicho Bezimienny. Harry zignorował go, zamiast tego upewniając się, że noże, które zabrał z kuchni, znajdują się dokładnie tam, gdzie powinny.

Jego jedyna broń.

— Ofiaro. Nie waż się udawać, że nie słyszysz…

— Mogę pozwolić sobie na dalszą zwłokę? – Harry odwrócił się w stronę obrazu, spoglądając na niego ostro. – No właśnie: nie.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tego właśnie chce abominacja? – powiedział Bezimienny, łypiąc na niego okiem. – I że te twoje ostre błyskotki na nic ci się nie przydadzą? Siłę woli może odebrać ci jako pierwszą.

Harry’ego ścisnęło mocno w gardle.

— Coś musi na niego działać.

— Wiesz, jaką siłę mają imiona. I ofiara.

Harry zerknął znów na obraz. Ten posłał mu okrutny uśmieszek.

— Jesteś dziś zadziwiająco pomocny – mruknął Harry. – Powinienem zacząć się martwić?

— Pewnie tak, ale wydajesz się z natury raczej dość ufny, więc na twoim miejscu nawet bym sobie tym nie zawracał głowy – odpowiedział Bezimienny. Harry wykrzywił się kpiąco w odpowiedzi.

— Tęskniłbyś za mną, gdybym umarł lub zamienił się w pustą skorupę – mruknął.

— Bez wątpienia. Ale głównie ze względu na twój zmarnowany potencjał.

Harry nie do końca wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się uważnie portretowi, po czym zebrał się w sobie i wyszedł na korytarze pogrążonej nocą rezydencji Riddle’ów.

 

**~*~**

 

Krzyki rozbrzmiały mu w uszach, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju, ale ucichły mniej więcej w połowie jego drogi ku obrazowi Przeszłości.

To było jedyne ostrzeżenie.

W jednej chwili otaczały go śmieszne wręcz ciemności, a w drugiej zamieniły się one w broń. Bezwzględne, zbudowane z cieni wstęgi wystrzeliły w jego kierunku, owijając się wokół jego nadgarstków, kostek i gardła.

Uderzył instynktownie swoim nożem, ale ten przeszedł tylko jak gdyby nigdy nic przez pozornie stałą, owijającą się wokół niego ciemność. Harry przeklął.

_Imiona. Imiona i ofiary…_

— No, no, no. Cóż to za przepiękny głuptasek. – Jego ucho otulił gorący oddech.

Harry przekręcił głowę, ale nikogo tam nie było. Szarpał się, niestety bezskutecznie, w objęciach cieni i przyszło mu do głowy, że nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczał, że będzie kiedykolwiek tak dosłownie walczył z ciemnością.

— Tom… — zaczął, mając nadzieję, że wypowiedzenie jego imienia przyniesie ten sam efekt, co w przypadku Przeszłości. Cienie jednak owinęły się mocniej wokół jego ust, zagłuszając jego słowa.

— Nazywasz mnie, ofiaro? – Potwór w końcu się przed nim pojawił, spoglądając na niego chłodniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – No proszę, toż to po prostu niegrzeczne. Ale już wcześniej udowodniłeś, że potrafisz być nieuprzejmy, głuptasie. Spodziewałem się po Ofierze czegoś więcej. Choć przynajmniej jesteś ładniutki.

Harry warknął, wytrzeszczając oczy.

Przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że „nazywanie” jednak coś dawało – w końcu Potwór w jakiś sposób na nie zareagował.

Serce waliło mu mocno w klatce piersiowej, gdy próbował się wyrwać. Potwór wyszczerzył do niego ostre zęby w uśmieszku. Jego blade ręce sięgnęły w kierunku Harry’ego i oparły się na jego ramionach, zwisając za jego plecami. Stworzenie przywarło do niego całym ciałem, zachwycająco ciepłe w porównaniu do otaczającego ich chłodnego powietrza.

Czy to tak miał właśnie umrzeć? Po tym wszystkim, co go spotkało? Nie. Harry nie męczył się z tym całym gównem i tajemnicami, aby miało się to tak zakończyć.

— Jak myślisz, co powinienem zabrać jako pierwsze? – westchnął mu przy uchu Potwór, przechylając mu głowę i przesuwając językiem po jego szyi, ssąc ją. – Smak twojej skóry? Dźwięk twojego głosu? Twoją wolę? Myślę, że jednak wolałbym patrzeć, jak aż do samego końca ze mną walczysz i wrzeszczysz. Chciałbym przekonać się, jakie dokładnie dźwięki potrafią wydobyć twoje usta, zanim ci je zabiorę.

Harry zadrżał, jeszcze szerzej otwierając oczy.

— Mógłbym odebrać ci ból, jeśli naprawdę ładnie mnie o to poprosisz – kontynuował Potwór, którego ostre niczym szpony paznokcie przesunęły się przerażająco powoli po materiale jego koszuli.

Harry walnąłby go głową, gdyby nie dłoń, która zacisnęła się na jego włosach, aby go przytrzymać.

Spróbował myśleć. Może i nie był najlepszy w rozwiązywaniu zagadek, ale zawsze dość dobrze sprawdzał się w walce na pięści. Trudno było jednak walczyć, gdy ciemności owijały się wokół niego niczym węże.

— Nie mogę o nic ładnie poprosić, kiedy mnie praktycznie krztusisz. – Jego odpowiedź została, oczywiście, całkowicie stłumiona, ale miał nadzieję, że Potwór zrozumiał chociaż po wyrazie jego twarzy jej pełen złości przekaz.

Ostre zęby wbiły się w jego obojczyk, w wyniku czego Harry krzyknął cicho i drgnął, zupełnie się tego nie spodziewając. Miał wrażenie, jakby po skórze przeszło mu wyładowanie elektryczne.

Poczuł spływający mu po piersi, coraz to bardziej wzrastający strumień lepkiej i mokrej krwi. Zaklął ponownie, próbując się wyrwać.

— A może zabiorę ci przyjemność – kontynuował Potwór słodkim niczym miód głosem. Jego dłonie przesunęły się jeszcze niżej, zanim… — Ach, jeszcze jej nie zaznałeś. Nie znajduję w tym twoim zachwycająco nieuporządkowanym umyśle żadnych wspomnień niezręcznego, niezgrabnego pierwszego razu.

Potwór czytał mu _w myślach_. No oczywiście. Harry zarumieniłby się mocno, gdyby jego sytuacja nie była tak tragiczna. Zresztą może rzeczywiście się zarumienił, ale z całą pewnością wypełniała go przede wszystkim ogromna determinacja.

Skoncentrował się na swoim najobrzydliwszym wspomnieniu. Na tym, jak czuł się, gdy po raz pierwszy oparzył sobie rękę, jeszcze mieszkając u Dursleyów, zanim ich zabrano.

Na każdej najgorszej rzeczy, jaka mu została.

Potwór odskoczył z zaskoczenia, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie cienie i Harry upadł na podłogę. A chwilę później rzucił się przed siebie, chwycił nóż i przyłożył go do gardła stwora.

Cienie były niematerialne i dziwne, ale mógł się założyć, że sam Potwór stanowił coś znacznie bardziej cielesnego.

— Och, mój drogi, naprawdę sądzisz, że to mnie powstrzyma?

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się ponownie, gdy Potwór zamigotał niczym ekran telewizora przy słabym sygnale, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zniknął z jego uścisku i pojawił się kilka metrów za jego plecami.

— Chciałbyś spróbować może uciec? Pobawić się w chowanego? Mogłaby przyłączyć się nawet Przeszłość, uwielbia tę zabawę – kontynuował stwór.

Harry wciągnął ostro powietrze.

— Nie zabijesz mnie – oświadczył stanowczo. – Tom.

— Oooch, aż mnie przechodzą ciarki, gdy używasz tego imienia – stwierdził zdecydowanie zbyt pogodnie Potwór. – Jakby ktoś przeszedł po moim grobie.

Harry krzyknął, gdy stwór nagle się za nim pojawił i wykręcił mu rękę, wyrywając z niej bezużyteczny nóż.

— Ja ludzi nie zabijam, ofiaro – mruknął do jego ucha. – Technicznie rzecz biorąc, ich serca nadal biją.

Harry obrócił się na pięcie, ale Potwór zamigotał i ponownie zniknął. To było szaleństwo – jakby walczył z duchem. Poltergeistem.

Boże, naprawdę był _potworem._

Trybiki pracowały szybko w głowie Harry’ego, podczas gdy w jego stronę znów sunęły ciemne wstęgi. Ścisnęło go w żołądku – wzrastająca świadomość, że nie wyjdzie z tego cało. A przynajmniej nie do końca. Nie wiedział nawet, co Potwór mu już odebrał…

— Nie możesz zabrać czegoś, czego jeszcze nie zrobiłem – oświadczył szybko. – Mam rację? Czyż nie byłoby więc marnotrawstwem zjeść mnie teraz całego? Marnowaniem zasobów. Możliwości. To tak jakby zjeść przystawkę i sałatkę, zamiast dania głównego i deseru.

Potwór zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, przechylając na jedną stronę głowę.

Harry zacisnął mocno pięści u boków – ale zarazem wyprostował ramiona i odwzajemnił spojrzenie, nie dając się przytłoczyć lub zmusić do odwrócenia wzroku.

Minęła chwila i Potwór się roześmiał.

— Sugerujesz, żebym zachował cię przy życiu, aby potem lepiej się najeść? Jakże wspaniałomyślnie z twojej strony – powiedział śpiewnym głosem.

— Mówię, że wydarzenia i doświadczenia z mojej przyszłości same by się napędzały. Nie mam racji? W końcu przyszłość niesie ze sobą nieskończone możliwości. Mógłbyś wyciągnąć z niej całe… ach, pożywienie… — Przełknął z trudem ślinę. — …jakie potrzebujesz lub chcesz, nie musząc przy tym robić z ludźmi tego, co robisz.

Potwór przechylił głowę w drugą stronę, a jego czarne oczy skupiły się nienaturalnie na jego twarzy, jakby się nią napawały. Mały uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta.

— Może jednak istnieje dla ciebie jeszcze jakaś nadzieja, moja ofiaro.

— Więc, uch, co, mamy układ? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry. – Bo, widzisz, mam dość napięty harmonogram i wolałbym nie być w lewym skrzydle domu, gdy wzejdzie słońce.

Blade palce ujęły jego twarz i pogładziły policzek.

— Inni nie będą zadowoleni, że się ze mną sprzymierzasz.

— Więc może powinni postarać się, by ten dom nie był na każdym kroku takim nagromadzeniem śmiertelnych pułapek – odparł Harry. Potwór zachichotał niemal z czułością.

— Roszczę sobie prawa do twoich przyszłych doświadczeń i zabiorę je sobie, kiedy się zakończą. Podobnie jak my wszyscy nie będziesz mógł się rozwijać, tylko każdej nocy wrócisz na nowo do tej chwili, niczym największej traumy – powiedział stwór, tym razem poważniej. – W zamian nie będę ci już odbierał przeszłości i teraźniejszości.

— Zgoda – wykrztusił Harry. – Ale teraz naprawdę muszę pogadać z Przeszłością i przemyśleć dokładnie te… er, nowe doświadczenia.

Zdusił w sobie każdą iskierkę paniki, jaka groziła rozpaleniem.

Potwór zamruczał.

— Na twoim miejscu dałbym sobie spokój z łamaniem tej klątwy. Niech świat pogrąży się w ciemności. Zaopiekuję się tobą. Upewnię się, że ci się to spodoba.

Harry cofnął się o krok.

— Nie wybieram stron. Bez względu na to, co wydajecie się z Bestią na ten temat sądzić.

— Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał – oznajmił cicho Potwór. – Nie możesz opierać się na samym przetrwaniu. Przepowiednie bywają niezwykle samospełniające się.

Harry zawahał się. Wiedział, że powinien jak najszybciej ruszyć w stronę portretu Przeszłości, porozmawiać z nią, zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale…

— Przepowiednia – powiedział. – Bestia zasugerowała, że odlicza do czegoś innego. Innego niż czas pozostały do złamania klątwy. Wiesz, co to takiego?

— Oczywiście.

— Powiesz mi? W wyrazie dobrej woli?

— Zdradź mi swoje imię, a wyjaśnię ci, do czego odlicza Przepowiednia.

Cholera jasna. Zgodzenie się na to było kompletną głupotą.

Potwór uniósł brew.

— Tik tok – przypomniał szyderczo. Harry zacisnął szczękę.

— Jestem Ofiarą. Mam na imię Harry Potter.

— Harry Potter. – Stwór porwał to imię niczym delikatny skarb, coś godnego czci. Harry poczuł, jak jego ciało przechodzą mocne dreszcze.

— Więc? – zażądał.

— Przepowiednie są samospełniające się – oświadczył ponownie Potwór. – Nie cień, a zegarek. Nie klątwa, a zamek. Klątwa to wiążący nas zamek. Ustala nasze pozycje w tej grze, przetrzymuje w tych postaciach.

Harry’emu zaschło w ustach.

— Najbardziej pilnuj się jednak w dokładnym drzwi za sobą zamykaniu. Bo róże mają kolce, co od wieków przemyka w ludzkim rozważaniu – szepnął.

— To zamek pozwala na zamknięcie drzwi. Ale one nie prowadzą tylko w jedną stronę. Jeśli je otworzysz, możesz przez nie przejść i wykonywać kolejne kroki w grze… ale nie jesteś wtedy w stanie kontrolować, co przez nie wychodzi. Bestia powiedziała ci, że jeśli klątwa nie zostanie złamana, cień rozprzestrzeni się po reszcie świata.

— Tak. I to dlatego próbuję ją zniszczyć – stwierdził sfrustrowany Harry.

— Ale przyszłość nie jest niezmienna i to dlatego przepowiednie chcą być takie samospełniające się. Są świadectwem nieuchronności w tym wiecznie zmieniającym się świecie.

— Więc… co to dokładnie znaczy?

— Dziecko ma przed sobą nieskończone możliwości. Skoro Przeszłość posiada w sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło, Przepowiednia musi być szalona – bo posiada całą przyszłość, a ta zawsze się zmienia.

Dom zatrzeszczał ostrzegawczo i Harry rozejrzał się niespokojnie po swoim otoczeniu.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Oczywiście, że Przepowiednia pragnie przede wszystkim złamania klątwy i zrobi wszystko, aby tak się właśnie stało. Ale ma też na wszelki wypadek plany awaryjne dotyczące innych rezultatów, a nie tylko tego, do którego sama próbuje doprowadzić. Jeśli klątwa nie zostanie złamana, nadal będzie potrzebowała do swojego istnienia głównej bazy.

— A to Przepowiednia jest tą główną bazą – powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie sposób, w jaki chłopiec połączony został z domem.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że dziecko chce spędzić całe swoje życie przykute do ścian dziecięcego pokoju? Jeśli klątwa nie zostanie złamana, reszta z nas zostanie uwolniona i będzie mogła robić, co się tylko żywnie podoba. Ale nie Przepowiednia. Jest w końcu sercem klątwy. – Potwór posłał mu złośliwy uśmieszek. – Zasilającą nas mocą.

— A Przepowiednia tego nie chce – zrozumiał Harry. No bo kto by chciał, zwłaszcza łatwo nudzące się dziecko, spędzić całe swoje życie w jednym miejscu? Posiadałoby całkowitą władzę nad przyszłością, ale żadnej przed sobą nie miało.

Każde wcielenie poszukiwało tego, czego nie miało. A Przepowiednia nie była wolna od losu.

— By jednak wszystko poprawnie działało, niezbędna jest główna baza – oznajmił Potwór, uważnie się mu przypatrując; miał na twarzy dość okrutny wyraz. – Jeśli nie będziesz w stanie złamać klątwy, Harry, zapewniam cię, że Przepowiednia z całą pewnością spróbuje sprawić, abyś zajął jej miejsce. Jak byś się więc czuł, przykuty na wieczność do ściany ze swoim sercem w pudełku?

Gardło Harry’ego zacisnęło się.

— Nie myślałeś może o tym, że istnieje powód, dla którego niektóre rzeczy chroni zamek?

Harry ruszył szybko w stronę obrazu, słysząc w uszach swój własny śmiech.

 

**~*~**

 

Przeszłość przypatrywała się mu uważnie, ściskając lalkę w swoich małych dłoniach.

Ładną, rudowłosą lalkę z zielonymi oczami i wyrazem udręki na twarzy.

Harry poczuł, jak ściska mu się żołądek, kiedy na nią spojrzał, zatrzymawszy się przed obrazem.

— Pobawisz się dziś ze mną, Harry? – zapytała Przeszłość. – Bardzo byśmy chcieli.

— Jacy „my”? Twoja… uch, twoja lalka?

— Ma na imię Lily. Proszę, pobaw się z nami.

— Lily. – Harry czuł się, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył go w brzuch. Lily jak jego _matka_?

— Jeśli zostaniesz z nami w obrazie, Potwór cię nie dopadnie – oznajmiła Przeszłość, a na jej drobnej twarzy pojawiło się coś niemal bliskiego desperacji. Desperacji i głodu. – Ani przyszłość.

— Może innym razem – wykręcił się. Dalej nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od zabawki. – To właśnie robisz? Zamieniasz ludzi w lalki?

— Mówią, że się ze mną pobawią, ale potem są strasznie smutni – powiedziała cicho Przeszłość. – Smutni i nudni. Nie mam tu zbyt wielu gier. Tylko wspomnienia.

— Mam do ciebie kilka pytań. – Harry siłą zmusił się do skupienia, bo naprawdę nie miał czasu do stracenia. Już wystarczająco przegadał go z Potworem. – Chciałbym dowiedzieć się, jak zaczęła się ta klątwa.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry wszedł do swojego pokoju, absolutnie odrętwiały, gdy pierwsze promyki słońca ogrzały dom Riddle’ów.

Jego gardło ściskała okropna gula.

Na twarzy Riddle’a widniał nieprzejednany wyraz, kiedy się pojawił, choć jego oczy lśniły, podczas gdy Bezimienny wyglądał, jakby chciał go zamordować.

— A więc wiesz już, jak to się wszystko zaczęło – wymamrotał obraz. – I dlaczego musi być, jak jest.

— Wcale nie musi – szepnął Harry. Riddle uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę w sposób niezwykle przypominający jego młodsze ja.

— Chodź, Harry. Może pobawisz się w takim razie ze mną?


	8. Róża i kolec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała niesamowita **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział ósmy**

**Róża i kolec**

To była, tak naprawdę, tragiczna historia.

Tom Riddle, młody i samotny. Tom Riddle, szesnastoletni i arogancki, na skraju nieśmiertelności, który swoimi mocami spowodował śmierć jedynego mężczyzny, jakiego Meropa Gaunt kiedykolwiek kochała.

Lord Voldemort, o zwężonych niczym u wężach oczach, wciąż arogancki, gardzący odkupieniem. Lord Voldemort, który posunął się aż do rozszczepienia swojej własnej duszy, siejący spustoszenie w innym świecie, wiele mil od spokojnego miasteczka ze swoich wyobrażeń.

Meropa Gaunt, duch na jego ramieniu, pulsująca w czarnym kamieniu w pierścieniu spoczywającym na jego palcu, pragnąca lepszego losu dla swojego syna.

Meropa Gaunt, która nawet po śmierci podpisała straszny cyrograf. Meropa Gaunt, która rzuciła klątwę na własnego syna, kiedy okazał się on zbyt podobny do swojego znienawidzonego ojca. I zarazem ofiarowała mu szansę na odkupienie.

Rozdarcie duszy miało katastrofalne konsekwencje, a śmierć obrzydliwe poczucie humoru, gdy przybywała zebrać długi – nie cierpiała ludzi, którzy uważali się za lepszych od innych.

Jedynym lekarstwem dla takiej nienawiści była miłość. I Meropa miała nadzieję – _wierzyła_ – że gdzieś znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie w stanie zaoferować ją jej synowi. Więc stworzyła zamek, za którym ukryła klątwę i schowała do niego klucz. A samolubne, samotne dziecko zrobiło z tego grę.

Tom Riddle został przeklęty, gdy tylko zdecydował się zrobić wszystko, by zapewnić sobie swoją straszną nieśmiertelność, ale to jego matka stworzyła z tej klątwy wiecznego życia coś, co musiało się prędzej czy później złamać. To ona zebrała kawałki jego porozrywanej duszy i stworzyła z nich to, czym teraz były.

A to wszystko w nadziei, że potwór być może odnajdzie miłość. Miłość, która odkupi jego duszę, scali ją znowu w jedną całość.

Biorąc pod uwagę straty w ludziach, jakich na przestrzeni lat przyczyną stała się ta klątwa, Harry’emu trudno było wytłumaczyć to wszystko nawet matczyną troską.

Czy to on sam miał pokochać Voldemorta na tyle, by siła jego uczucia uleczyła złamane kawałki duszy i przywróciła utracone po drodze serce, czy może to Voldemort miał znaleźć kogoś, na kim w końcu będzie mu zależeć – nie wiedział. Niemniej i tak nie napawało go to optymizmem – no a Bezimienny wciąż uważał go za idiotę.

Hermiona jednak powiedziała, by stawił czoła każdej części, każdemu wcieleniu…

Bolała go głowa od samego myślenia na ten temat.

Pokój Riddle’a, ten na obrazie, wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak ten, który Harry właśnie opuścił. Posiadał identyczne łóżko z baldachimem i majestatyczne biurko, które bez wątpienia musiało należeć do ojca Toma.

Riddle wciąż ściskał mocno jego dłoń – ciepłą, kiedy już wkroczył do świata portretu. Po chwili Harry zauważył, że jest uważnie obserwowany i przełknął ślinę.

Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić.

_Odpowiedzi chcąc poznać, dobre pytanie zadać należy,_

_Bo tylko wtedy dojrzy się, co tak naprawdę pod maskami leży._

Problem w tym, że nie miał pojęcia, jakie powinien zadać to pytanie.

Pokój promieniował swoją dawną chwałą. Widniejący za oknem ogród był pełen dumy i splendoru.

Harry’ego niemal oślepiało słoneczne światło. Jasne słońce, niczym niebiański blask, było piękniejsze niż cokolwiek, co w swoim życiu widział. Jego siła spowodowała, że zmrużył oczy. Czuł na swojej skórze niesłychane wręcz ciepło. Nie spodziewał się nigdy, że prawdziwe słońce może _tak_ wyglądać.

Przełknął z niepokojem ślinę.

_Odpowiedzi chcąc poznać, dobre pytanie zadać należy,_

_Bo tylko wtedy dojrzy się, co tak naprawdę pod maskami leży._

Odnosiło się to do Riddle’a, czyż nie?

— Co to za czasy? – zapytał cicho. – Chyba jeszcze sprzed rozpoczęcia się klątwy?

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie zaliczało się to do niewłaściwych pytań – takich, które skutkowałyby wysłaniem go kawałkach z powrotem do wioski.

Zerknął kątem oka na Riddle’a, spostrzegając, że ten dalej go obserwuje.

— To dzień, w którym zamordowałem mojego ojca – oznajmił mężczyzna. – Dzień, w którym rozpoczęła się klątwa. Powtarza się teraz każdej nocy. Widzisz, kiedy tego dokonałem, był to prawdziwy koszmar.

— To dlatego Bestia i Potwór zmieniają się w dzień i noc? – Mówili… mówili, że Potwór to potwór, bo jest abominacją, najgorszy z nich wszystkich, ale nikt Harry’emu nigdy nie odpowiedział, co dokładnie takiego strasznego uczynił…

Czy to właśnie była jego zbrodnia?

Nie pierwsza, oczywiście; biorąc pod uwagę mordercze zapędy Przeszłości, Tom Riddle miał problemy z moralnością już od bardzo długiego czasu. Niemniej najważniejsza.

Morderstwo Toma Riddle’a Seniora.

— Dokładnie – mruknął Riddle.

Harry rozejrzał się więc po tym pięknym domu z jeszcze większą uwagą. Nie mówiono przypadkiem o jakichś próbach, konfrontacjach? Jak niby miał stawić czoła Riddle’owi?

No i dalej nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak brzmiało te ważne pytanie.

— Chodź – kontynuował Riddle, wyciągając do niego dłoń. – Przejdź się ze mną. – Harry wahał się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie zaakceptował rękę Riddle’a i pozwolił mu wyprowadzić się z pokoju. Również reszta rezydencji okazała się czystsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział. Pełna świeżego powietrza i efektowna; jej okna zostały otwarte na oścież przed światem, który potem pochłonęła.

Odwrócił się za siebie, kiedy wychodził, po czym stanął w miejscu jak wryty, gdy jego wzrok padł na miejsce, w którym powinien spoczywać obraz Riddle’a, gdyby znajdował się w swoim własnym pokoju, poza obrazem.

Poczuł ucisk w żołądku, spoglądając w pełnym zdumieniu na…

— Masz mój obraz – powiedział niepewnie. Riddle posłał mu uśmieszek, który, jeśli miałby być szczery, niepokojąco przypominał Potwora.

— Oczywiście.

Stał pośrodku obrazu, nie opierając się o jego ramę czy poruszając jak reszta malowideł. Jego wizerunek zamarł z wyciągniętą ręką, jakby wciąż sięgał nią w kierunku dłoni Riddle’a, aby przejść. A na dodatek…

— Mam wokół głowy wiano róż i kolców.

— Tak. – Drań miał czelność wyglądać na rozbawionego jego reakcją.

— Wyjaśnisz mi to może _bez_ żadnych przyprawiających o szaleństwo zagadek? – zażądał ostro Harry.

 Riddle przyglądał mu się oceniająco przez moment, przekrzywiając głowę. Wydawał się mieć wyjątkowo pobłażliwy nastrój. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien być z tego powodu bardziej ostrożny.

— Co zauważyłeś odnośnie znajdujących się w domu obrazów? – zapytał Riddle.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Zmieniają się, są jak żywe… mogę do nich wejść…

— I?

Harry spoglądał na Riddle’a, próbując zrozumieć, dokąd zmierza. A może był po prostu wyjątkowo głupi i nie dostrzegał czegoś oczywistego? Zamyślił się mocno, znów skupiając wzrok na stojącym przed nim obrazie.

— I… i… — Przypomniał sobie, jak Potwór zdaje się zniekształconym odbiciem Riddle’a. Że Bezimienny wygląda jak Bestia, tylko że dalej ma serce. Że również Przeszłość wydawała się normalną wersją Przepowiedni. – Każdy z was ma odpowiednika. Wyglądacie podobnie, ale… ale nie macie ich dziwnych dodatków.

Riddle parsknął.

— Blisko. Obrazy pokazują… prawdę o tym, jak jest. Czym wcześniej byliśmy, można by powiedzieć.

— Prawdę o tym, jak jest? – Harry spojrzał ponownie na swój portret i cienkie strużki krwi spływające mu po policzkach z miejsc, w którym kolce wbijały się w jego czoło. Miał wrażenie, że Przepowiednia – czy kto tam był za to odpowiedzialny – miała naprawdę chore poczucie humoru, skoro namalowała go z koroną z różanych kolców na głowie. – Nie jest to zbyt pocieszające.

Miał niemal ochotę podnieść dłoń ku własnym włosom, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest tam tak, jak powinno.

— To nie ma być pocieszające. Ma odzwierciedlać rzeczywistość – odpowiedział Riddle.

— Ale to inwersja. W moim… w prawdziwym świecie nie ma mojego obrazu.

— W prawdziwym świecie. – Riddle wykrzywił usta.

— Tak – warknął Harry. – W prawdziwym świecie. Nie w obrazie. – Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Riddle’owi jeszcze bardziej tego wszystkiego skomplikować jakimś egzystencjalnym pierdoleniem. – Przestań zbaczać z tematu.

Dłoń Riddle’a ścisnęła nieco mocniej jego ramię.

— Istnieje wiele płaszczyzn świata, _Harry_. – Imię wydawało się przeszyć aż najdalsze zakamarki jego duszy. – To po prostu jedna z nich. Skoro wyglądasz normalnie w „prawdziwym świecie”, jak to nazwałeś, gdzie cała reszta z nas jest inna i zniekształcona… logicznym by było, aby przez inwersję, którą już zauważyłeś, tu znajdował się twój wizerunek z tymi wszystkimi „dziwnymi dodatkami”. Taki właśnie efekt wywiera na tobie klątwa. Taką formę zaczynasz przybierać. To obraz Ofiary.

Coś przewróciło się w żołądku Harry’ego.

— A już myślałem, że jest w tym miejscu choć _jeden_ pokój, który nie będzie przyprawiał mnie o gęsią skórkę – mruknął i wykrzywił się, gdy Riddle wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

— Chodź. Lepiej, byś opuścił ten obraz przed zapadnięciem nocy, bo inaczej wtargniesz przypadkiem na teren Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Harry pozwolił mu się zaciągnąć, szaleńczo o tym wszystkim rozmyślając.

— Skoro wszystkie obrazy zmieniają się między dniem a nocą… czym jest Przeszłość? Ty… erm, Potwór i Hermiona twierdzili, że jest was sześciu. – Choć Hermiona powiedziała również, że czegoś wydaje się tu brakować, mimo że wszystko tworzy jedną całość. – No i co z tymi wszystkimi zniszczonymi obrazami w pozostałej części domu?

Meropa wyrzuciła klucz do klątwy. Usunęła go z domu Riddle’ów, ukrywając gdzieś w zewnętrznym świecie. Chyba że jednak wciąż tu był, w obrazie Przeszłości? Przeszłość mówiła, że Harry potrzebuje zarówno przeszłości, jak i przyszłości, aby mieć pełny wgląd w sytuację. Jeśli coś się między nimi jeszcze skrywało, powinien to znaleźć właśnie tutaj – w malowniczych krajobrazach obrazu.

— Eurydyką.

— A więc… nie jest was jednak tylko sześciu? – Czyżby Potwór kłamał? Tego by mu jeszcze tylko brakowało, by do już zdumiewającej serii prawd dodać jeszcze kłamstwa.

— Eurydyka nie jest jedną z nas.

— A więc kim? – Hermiona pisała, aby strzec się Eurydyki…

— Znasz tę historię?

— Jaką?

Riddle westchnął ciężko, brzmiąc zdecydowanie zbyt cierpiętniczo, biorąc pod uwagę, że to nie on musiał wysilać się w zrozumieniu tego całego szaleństwa.

— O Eurydyce i Orfeuszu. To mit grecki. Eurydyka była żoną Orfeusza. Krótko mówiąc: byli w sobie szaleńczo zakochani, umarła, a on ruszył ratować ją z krainy zmarłych. Nie brzmi ci to dziwnie znajomo?

Kilka sekund zajęło Harry’emu zrozumienie, co takiego – wprawdzie bardzo luźno – sugerował Riddle.

— Czy to jakieś niejasne odniesienie do tego, że zgłosiłem się, aby zająć miejsce Gin… kogoś innego? – Naprawdę mieli na tym punkcie fioła!

Riddle tylko się do niego uśmiechnął. I nie był to jakoś szczególnie przyjemny uśmiech. Choć może po prostu nazbyt nawykł już do widoku ostrych zębów Potwora.

— Orfeuszowi pozwolono zabrać ją z podziemi pod warunkiem, że nie oglądnie się za siebie, gdy będzie wychodził. A kiedy złamał, oczywiście, tę zasadę, historia mówi o dwóch zakończeniach. Albo Eurydyka powraca znów do krainy umarłych, albo oboje zamieniają się w kamień. Na wieczność ze sobą uwięzieni. Osobiście wolę tę drugą wersję. Jest bardziej… hmm… _poruszająca_ – ogłosił lekko Riddle.

— No jasne – mruknął Harry. – A dlaczego macie tu obraz Eurydyki?

— Pamiętasz, jak wymieniłem ci zasady domu?

— Nie… nazywaj bezimiennego, szanuj dom i obrazy… nie… oglądaj się za siebie, jeśli dostaniesz pozwolenie na odejście. – Harry poczuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi. – Będę miał szansę na odejście?

— Możesz wykonać w tej grze wiele ruchów – oznajmił wymijająco Riddle. – Niemniej możliwe jest, że, w pewnych okolicznościach, coś takiego się wydarzy.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd tu dotarł, Harry poczuł iskierkę nadziei. Szybko jednak przygasła.

— A jaki jest haczyk? Przecież nie _pozwolilibyście_ mi tak po prostu odejść.

W końcu z jakiegoś powodu Hermiona powiedziała, by strzec się Eurydyki. Choć radziła również, by strzec się przeklętych pocałunków, a szło mu to, po prostu, świetnie, biorąc pod uwagę umowę z Potworem…

— Świat to dziwne i tajemnicze miejsce – oświadczył sucho Riddle. Harry fuknął.

Dotarli do jadalni i Riddle zatrzymał się ponownie. Gdy się odezwał, jego ton stał się znowu bardziej złowieszczy:

— To tu tego dokonałem. Zabiłem mojego ojca i dziadków. Jedli wtedy przy stole kolację.

— Czy to dlatego Bestia tak ogromny nacisk kładzie na to, bym na nią uczęszczał?

— Owszem, może mieć to coś wspólnego z jego obsesją.

— A więc zabiłeś ich o osiemnastej?

— Nie, ale wtedy zasiedli do kolacji. Klątwa zaczęła się równo o północy.

— Więc… zabiłeś ich o północy?

— Ich śmierć była katalizatorem, a nie początkiem klątwy. Stworzyła Potwora. A na pewno zauważyłeś, że spotkałeś także Bestię i różne inne „części”.

To było naprawdę fascynujące. Ale też nie pomagało Harry’emu w zrozumieniu, jak powinno zabrzmieć to najważniejsze pytanie.

Jadalnia wyglądała zdecydowanie zbyt nieszkodliwie jak na miejsce tak przerażającej zbrodni jak ojcobójstwo i rozszczepienie czyjejś duszy. Przekręciło się mu lekko w brzuchu na myśl, iż codziennie siadał tam do posiłku.

Skąpana była w tym samym ciepłym słońcu, co wcześniej sypialnia. I musiał przyznać, że to światło wydobywało z rezydencji pewne piękno, zwykle przyćmione przez pochłaniające wszystko ciemności.

Stali w ciszy, dotykając się łokciami.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Riddle zerknął na niego, sprawiając wrażenie absurdalnie zdziwionego, iż w ogóle go to interesuje.

— Ja… Jako że Przeszłość urzęduje w sierocińcu, przypuszczam, że domyślasz się, iż nie dorastałem pod opieką swoich rodziców – powiedział młodzieniec. Harry poczuł, jak serce zaciska mu się na myśl o tym, do czego to najpewniej zmierza. Zwłaszcza że wiedział już, iż Meropa z całą pewnością nie żyje. – Nienawidziłem tego miejsca. Moja matka była czarownicą, jak już się bez wątpienia domyśliłeś po jej wkładzie w tę klątwę.

— A twój ojciec? – Harry czuł naprawdę nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach.

— Mój ojciec porzucił zarówno ją, jak i mnie, kiedy dowiedział się, czym była. – Oczy Riddle’a pociemniały nagłą wściekłością, niemal przypominając przy tym Potwora. – A mimo to… — Roześmiał się tym razem z pogardą, która uszczypnęła niemal swoją namacalnością skórę Harry’ego. – A mimo to wciąż była w nim szaleńczo zakochana.

— Czy to dlatego Bestia sądzi, że miłość to głupota?

— Bo miłość to _jest_ głupota, co powie ci każdy z nas, mimo że naprawdę nie cierpimy się na jakiś temat zgadzać.

No jasne, w takim razie złamanie klątwy powinno pójść po prostu jak po maśle. Zaczynał mieć poważne podejrzenia, że Meropa była ślepa i cholernie optymistyczna, bo naprawdę niepojęte wydawało się, aby ktokolwiek mógł pokochać bestię, nie mówiąc już o potworze.

Gdzieś daleko Śmierć musiała najpewniej śmiać się do rozpuku.

— Więc zabiłeś go, bo cię porzucił.

— Zasłużył na to – stwierdził Riddle, na którego twarzy pojawiła się okrutna satysfakcja. Może i była to racja, ale Harry i tak zacisnął mocno pięści.

— A co – zaczął, czując, że jego oczy również ciemnieją – z tymi wszystkimi rodzinami, które rozdarliście, odkąd zaczęła się klątwa? – Riddle otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Harry bezlitośnie mu przerwał. – Co z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, których skazaliście na samotność i przerażenie, jakie sami kiedyś czuliście? Czy oni też na to zasłużyli? – Czy _on_ sobie czymś na to zasłużył? Nie.

Miał roczek, gdy stracił rodziców – najpierw Jamesa, a rok później swoją matkę.

Riddle spoglądał na niego migoczącymi oczami.

— My też nie wybraliśmy sobie takiego losu.

— Ale żądacie ofiar.

— Tylko ofiary mogą złamać klątwę.

— Tak, ale nie musicie ich przecież zabijać, co? – wypluł z siebie. Riddle zmrużył oczy, a pokój zdawał się zagęścić od cieni, podczas gdy ciemność w straszliwie znajomy sposób zasłoniła słońce. Nie cofnął się jednak, bo zmagał się już z tym Bóg jeden wie jak długo i musiał w końcu wybuchnąć.

— Nie musimy, ale tak jest prościej – odparł chłodno Riddle, zbliżając się do niego i osaczając go, póki plecy Harry’ego nie uderzyły o stojący w jadalni stół. – Bestia potrzebuje serc, by ulżyć swojej wszechogarniającej agonii wywołanej wielką dziurą w klatce piersiowej i by napędzać zegar, póki spełnione zostaną warunki klątwy. Potwór potrzebuje dusz i emocji, aby być w stanie w ogóle manifestować się w jakiejkolwiek fizycznej postaci i nie zamienić się w zimną pustkę. Ogarnia nas nieustający głód i jedna ofiara na rok naprawdę nie wystarcza. Powinniście być wdzięczni, że nie najeżdżamy na wasze nic nieznaczące miasteczko i że nie zrównaliśmy go jak do tej pory z ziemią.

Harry zapomniał na chwilę, jak się oddycha.

— Ale to niczego nie usprawiedliwia.

Choć musiał jednak przyznać, że, niestety, rozumie.

Dłonie Riddle’a ścisnęły z powolną rozwagą stół po obu stronach jego ciała, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Harry napiął się, ale nie miał zamiaru się odsuwać, nawet gdy usta mężczyzny zawisły kilka cali od jego.

— Masz rację – zgodził się Riddle. – Ale nie mówimy teraz o tym, co można usprawiedliwić, a co nie. To miłość i wojna. Ciemność i jasność. I wszystko pomiędzy.

Harry po raz pierwszy od pewnego czasu ponownie zauważył, że Tom Riddle był kiedyś naprawdę przystojny. Nie żeby fizyczna atrakcyjność wiele znaczyła.

— A ty? – rzucił wyzywająco. – Jak ty zabijasz swoje ofiary?

Bo nie miał wątpliwości, że zabijał. Wiosce często odsyłano uszkodzone lub niereagujące na nic ciała i Harry wiedział już, że były robotą Bestii lub Potwora. Niemniej wiele osób nigdy nie wróciło.

Na przykład jego matka, która stała się lalką na obrazie Przeszłości.

Kciuk Riddle’a popieścił jego policzek z pozorną czułością.

— Bez wątpienia zauważyłeś już jakiś wzór…

— Potwór jest twoim odpowiednikiem – stwierdził ochryple Harry. I to właśnie najpewniej dlatego Riddle się z tym stworem jakoś dogadywał, mimo że wszyscy inni głęboko nim gardzili.

Kolano Riddle’a wsunęło się między jego uda i Harry zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad brutalnym odepchnięciem go od siebie. Bo mimo dużych podobieństw w wyglądzie, w przeciwieństwie do Potwora Riddle nie był tylko cieniem i dymem.

Riddle mruknął potwierdzająco, owiewając oddechem jego usta.

Harry natychmiast przypomniał sobie Przeszłość, która także próbowała go zabić. Na wszelki wypadek zasłonił dłonią wargi Riddle’a. Czuł suchość w gardle.

Lecz choć Riddle bez wątpienia również podążał w swoich morderstwach emocjonalną ścieżką, raczej chyba nie dokonywał ich tak samo jak Potwór?

Niemniej, jeśli chciał coś teraz powiedzieć, będzie musiał odsunąć się trochę od Harry’ego i zakrywającej jego usta ręki. To nie Harry był z nich dwóch słaby – wiele rzeczy działało na jego korzyść. Nie zaszedł w końcu tak daleko, by zostać zwykłą ofiarą. Nie było absolutnie żadnej mowy.

— Nie zabijesz mnie, Tom – powiedział mimo wszystko na wszelki wypadek. Riddle uniósł brwi, ale po chwili cofnął się o kilka kroków.

— Oooch, aż mnie przechodzą ciarki, gdy używasz tego imienia… Jakby ktoś przeszedł po moim grobie.

O tak, z całą pewnością był odpowiednikiem Potwora. Riddle posłał mu szyderczy uśmieszek, jak gdyby wiedział, o czym Harry myśli.

Zastanawiał się, czy był to jakiegoś rodzaju test.

To było aż zbyt proste.

_Lecz uważaj, ofiaro, albowiem wszystko ma swą cenę,_

_I nim się choć spostrzeżesz, pocałunek twe życie odbierze._

Hermiona twierdziła, że każdy uczyniony w grze ruch ma swoją cenę.

— Wiesz już, bo powiedział ci o tym Potwór, że ani ja, ani on nie zabijamy ludzi…

— No jasne, wy im przecież _tylko_ odbieracie duszę – warknął Harry.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę w ciszy, podczas gdy pokój stopniowo oświetlało na nowo światło słoneczne.

— Śmierć, jaka spotkała mojego ojca była, ostatecznie, szybka i bezbolesna. Pragnąłem wtedy wyrwać mu duszę. Zrobić z niego pustą skorupę, pochłonąć jego umysł i zobaczyć, dlaczego mi to zrobił. Inna część mnie chciała rozerwać go na kawałeczki, zadać mu choć przez chwilę ból, który sami czuliśmy. – Głos Riddle’a znów był ciepły, niemal dziwny.

Ale, no cóż, to przynajmniej wiele wyjaśniało, jeżeli chodzi o sposoby zabójstw. No i mógł zgadywać teraz, czego brakowało poszczególnym częściom.

Bestia chciała serca. Potwór duszy. Przeszłość przyjaciela, a Przepowiednia przyszłości. Dalej nie wiedział jednak, czego poszukiwali Riddle i Bezimienny. No chyba że, oczywiście, Bezimienny pragnął imienia – ale nie raz nie dwa ostrzegano go, jak bardzo było to niebezpieczne.

Co do pytań i odpowiedzi… w tym domu tkwiło zbyt wiele zagadek, aby potrafił tę bez problemu rozwiązać.

Mógł jednak przypuszczać, że gdyby wykonał jak do tej pory jakiś zły ruch, dawno by go zabili. A to już coś.

Przełknął ślinę.

— Sugerowano mi – zaczął ostrożnie – że każdy z was chce od ofiary czego innego. Serca, duszy… Czego ty pragniesz?

Riddle wykrzywił usta.

— Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Jestem pytaniami i odpowiedziami. Pragnę twojego umysłu. Twoich myśli.

— No cóż, ostatnimi czasy myślałem zdecydowanie tylko i wyłącznie o was, jeśli to się jakoś liczy – spróbował Harry. Riddle roześmiał się ponownie, w jednej chwili się do niego przybliżając. Nie migotał tak jak Potwór, gdy się pojawiał i znikał, niemniej i tak był szybki.

— Czy to nie tak się kogoś kocha, Harry? – szepnął. – Umysłem, ciałem i duszą?

— To chyba zależy od tego, o jakiej miłości mówimy. Nie jestem w tym ekspertem. – Nie ma mowy, by dał się speszyć, mimo że nagle ogarnęło go wrażenie, jakby serce miało wyskoczyć mu zaraz z piersi. Tym razem Riddle położył dłonie na jego biodrach, wsuwając swoje długie palce pod materiał jego koszuli i sunąc nimi powoli po wzniesieniach jego żeber. – Niemniej – dodał sugestywnie – co obmacywanie mnie ma niby wspólnego z moim umysłem?

— Mózg to mieszanina nerwów reagujących na jak najbardziej fizyczne bodźce. – Riddle spojrzał mu w oczy. – To za sprawą twojego umysłu widzę, jak mój dotyk rozszerza twoje oczy i czuję na twoim ciele gęsią skórkę. To fascynujące. Masz niesamowicie ekspresyjną twarz.

Stanowczo powstrzymywał się przed zarumienieniem. _Nie było mowy_ , aby…

— A teraz się rumienisz. – Cholera jasna. Harry warknął i odsunął od siebie dłoń tego piekielnego drania.

W niczym to nie pomagało. Nie robił kolejnego kroku w grze, tylko kręcił się w kółko. Co prawda były to sporadycznie całkiem informacyjne kółka, ale dalej kółka.

— Jesteś strasznym kutasem. – Nie było to zbyt elokwentne, ale przynajmniej wyrażało dosadnie jego myśli.

— A jednak się rumienisz.

— Nie rumienię się!

— Peszysz się tak za każdym razem, gdy ktoś się do ciebie przybliża, czy może jestem wyjątkiem? – Dłonie nie sięgnęły w jego stronę, aby znów go dotknąć, ale wisiały tak blisko jego ciała, że równie dobrze mogłyby na nie napierać. Harry czuł ich ciepło, a także ostry, akrylowy zapach.

Posłał Riddle’owi mocne spojrzenie, choć oddech uwiązł mu gdzieś w gardle. Mężczyzna dmuchał w jego policzek, pochylając się nad nim.

Harry uniósł wysoko brodę.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że istnieje dość wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, iż zaraz spróbujesz mnie zabić, powiedziałbym, że nie jestem tyle speszony, co raczej… przezorny.

— No tak, bo przecież zawsze masz w sobie tyle przezorności – prychnął Riddle. – Sam się na to zgłosiłeś. Narzekasz ciągle, że nie wybrałeś sobie takiego losu, ale w przeciwieństwie do nas, Harry, jesteś tu z własnej woli.

Nie cierpiał, gdy Riddle wypowiadał jego imię. Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego powinien być w ich sprawie ostrożny – ponieważ tu nie były już one tylko słowem. Zdawało się, że przemawiano przez nie prosto w czyjąś duszę. Jego ciało drżało i dźwięczało, jakby w jednej chwili pozbawiano go wszystkich mechanizmów obronnych i zostawiano gołego niczym dziecko – narażonego na dogłębną analizę.

— Nie myślałem, że piszę się na coś _takiego_.

Tym razem oczy Riddle’a się zwęziły.

— Nie. Myślałeś, że skazujesz się na wygodną egzekucję.

Nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Odwrócił wzrok.

— Mam rozumieć, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć, co mam zrobić, aby odblokować kolejny krok?

— Odpowiedzi chcąc poznać, dobre pytanie…

— Już to znam – przerwał tę znajomą litanię Harry, krzywiąc się. – Jak Boga kocham, jesteście najmniej pomocnymi stworzeniami, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Można by normalnie pomyśleć, że tak naprawdę nie chcecie, aby ta klątwa została złamana.

— Jak sądzisz, jaki jest twój kolejny krok?

— Eee… co? – Harry zamrugał.

— Jak myślisz, dokąd dalej zmierzasz? Kogo chcesz kolejnego odblokować, inaczej mówiąc.

— Oczywiście tego, kto jest następny.

— Czyli według ciebie kogo? – Riddle uniósł brew. – Bezimiennego? Przepowiednię? Musisz mieć gdzieś pod tym ptasim gniazdem jakiś mózg, jestem tego pewien.

Harry skupił się na chwilę na zastanawianiu nad tym pytaniem, zamiast wykrzywianiu twarzy do Riddle’a.

 _Bliźniak pierwszego zawsze jest ostatni_ – Przeszłość odblokował jako pierwszą, więc wiedział przynajmniej, że Przepowiednia powinna być ostatnia, jako że (a przynajmniej tak zakładał) były parą.

Więc… Przeszłość, potem Riddle. A na końcu Przepowiednia. To pozostawiało Bezimiennego, Bestię i Potwora. Choć nie był do końca pewien, czy Bestię i Potwora dotyczyły te same zasady, jako że nie byli oni obrazami, a więc bez żadnych problemów mógł rozmawiać z nimi w dzień i noc. Tak naprawdę to _niewdawanie_ się z nimi w rozmowy stanowiło większy problem.

Czuł, że Riddle wciąż się mu przygląda. Było to irytująco rozpraszające.

No cóż, skoro „odpowiedzi chcąc poznać, dobre pytanie zadać należy” odnosiło się do Riddle’a, to „tylko wtedy dojrzy się, co tak naprawdę pod maskami leży” musiało mówić o tym, który jest kolejny. Który z nich więc najbardziej przypominał maskę?

Bestia, ponieważ nie chciała zostać zobaczona? Czy Bezimienny, którego imię stanowiło rzekomą tajemnicę, której nie można było wymówić?

Nie sądził, by chodziło tu Potwora. Akurat Potwór był z nich wszystkich najbardziej bezpośredni. Z całą pewnością nie można było „dojrzeć, co tak naprawdę leży pod jego maskami”. A więc: Bestia czy Bezimienny?

Oczywiście mógł zapytać o to Potwora. Nie był jednak pewien, jak wiele miał jeszcze rzeczy do przehandlowania, zważywszy na to, jak wiele już obiecał. No i raczej nie mogłoby się to wtedy zaliczyć jako przejście testu Riddle’a.

Wciąż posiadał całą swoją przeszłość: swoją pierwszą miłość, pierwsze spojrzenie w twarz rodziców, ostatnie wspomnienie z Ginny i wszystko inne, co mogłoby zainteresować Potwora. Po prostu… nie chciał się niczego pozbywać.

Jakie jednak pytanie mógł zadać na temat Bestii lub Potwora? Ciekawiło go, oczywiście, bardzo wiele rzeczy na ich temat, ale nie przychodziło mu do głowy żadne magiczne pytanie, które należałoby zadać. A może powinno dotyczyć ono Riddle’a? Skoro to jemu stawiał niby czoła?

Kompletnie nie wiedział.

Naprawdę miał już serdecznie dość tej całej swojej niewiedzy. Ten, kto zdecydował, że jest „wybrańcem”, czy jakim tam mianem powinien się teraz nazywać, był chyba porządnie stuknięty.

On i Tom Riddle? Jaka niby miała być tu podstawa _jakiegokolwiek_ związku, nie mówiąc już o prawdziwej miłości? Nie miał w końcu czasu na gawędzenie z nim o swoim światopoglądzie, będąc tak zajętym utrzymaniem się jakimś cudem przy życiu.

Meropa Gaunt była popieprzona.

Nagle wpadła mu do głowy pewna myśl.

— Czekaj… powiedziałeś Bezimienny czy Przepowiednia. Czy to znaczy, że kolejnym nie jest ani Bestia, ani Potwór?

Riddle posłał mu spojrzenie. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 _Bezimienny_.

— Jak nazwiesz Bezimiennego? – mruknął cicho do samego siebie. – Nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś mi na to pytanie.

Riddle uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

 

**~*~**

 

Bestia utkwiła w nim ostre spojrzenie, gdy tylko go zobaczyła.

— Coś ty sobie myślał? – syknął Voldemort, podnosząc się zaraz z miejsca, w którym najwyraźniej już od jakiegoś czasu na niego czekał. Harry zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Tak bardzo był wszystkim zajęty. Jego żołądek ścisnął się w proteście. – Głupi dzieciaku.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Domyślam się, że chodzi ci o Potwora?

Wydały się minąć niemal wieki, odkąd zawarł z nim układ, mimo że tak naprawdę miało to miejsce zaledwie wczoraj w nocy.

Palce chwyciły mocno jego brodę i Bestia przyjrzała mu się uważnie, gdy siadał.

Boże, był tym wszystkim okropnie zmęczony. Oczywiście nie wystarczyło, oj nie, by mieszkał z jednym szaleńcem. Musiała być ich pierdolona szóstka. Harry stłumił westchnienie, zwłaszcza na myśl o tym, że również najbliższej nocy zazna, najłagodniej mówiąc, raczej mało snu.

Ale przynajmniej poczynił jakieś postępy. Choć tak naprawdę dopiero wieczorem dowie się, czy zadał dobre pytanie. Tak czy inaczej udało mu się wyjść z obrazu Riddle’a żywym.

— Oczywiście, że chodzi o abominację – oznajmił Voldemort. – Wiem, że nie jesteś głupi, choć przyznaję, że zupełnie nie rozumiem, co takiego zmusiło cię do zawarcia tak idiotycznej umowy z tym… z tym czymś!

— Daj spokój, Voldemort. – Nałożył sobie trochę kurczaka. – Nie jest aż taki zły.

Bestia posłała mu groźne spojrzenie. Harry powstrzymał się od wykrzywienia ust w mściwym uśmieszku. Wiedział, że zdecydowanie nie działało na jego korzyść to, że wszystkie wcielenia były tak irracjonalnie zaborcze wobec „swojej ofiary”, ale i tak lubił pogrywać sobie z ich oczywistą niechęcią do siebie nawzajem. Tak tylko czasami, naprawdę.

— To najgorsza osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkasz.

— Łał, naprawdę się zbytnio nie lubisz – odparł. Nóż przeleciał tuż obok jego głowy i Harry zesztywniał, podnosząc nagle wzrok.

Najwyraźniej posunął się jednak trochę za daleko.

Voldemort zaciskał mocno usta.

— Nie wiem, w co dokładnie sobie tutaj pogrywasz, ale zapewniam cię, że Przepowiednia…

— Och, daj spokój, co niby zrobi? Zapłacze, bo pogubiła zabawki? O ile nikt nie wyswobodzi jej z łańcuchów, nic nam się nie stanie. Wróć lepiej do zgrywania niańki, Bestio.

Harry w jednej chwili odwrócił głowę i… i Riddle przeszedł swobodnym krokiem przez drzwi, i… że niby jak? To… to zdecydowanie był właśnie Riddle, a nie Potwór i jakim niby pierdolonym cudem się to działo, i…

_Najbardziej pilnuj się jednak w dokładnym drzwi za sobą zamykaniu,_

_Bo róże mają kolce, co od wieków przemyka w ludzkim rozważaniu._

O cholera, co on najlepszego uczynił?


	9. Przeklęte pocałunki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała cudna **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

**Przeklęte pocałunki**

Reakcja była natychmiastowa i wstrząsająca.

W jednej chwili Harry wpatrywał się z przerażeniem i zdumieniem, zastanawiając się, co takiego spieprzył. W drugiej chrząknął z bólu, gdy jego plecy uderzyły o stół, a dłoń Bestii przywarła do jego klatki piersiowej, by przytrzymać go w miejscu.

Wcielenia długo na siebie patrzyły. Voldemort promieniował gniewem, podczas gdy Riddle po prostu się uśmiechał – jak gdyby nie było w tym wszystkim absolutnie nic dziwnego.

— Nie powinno cię tu być – warknęła Bestia.

Riddle tylko uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— A jednak jestem.

— Jakim cudem? – Harry ledwie zdołał wykrztusić z siebie to pytanie. Wyprostował się, próbując pozbierać z szoku, ale uścisk Voldemorta wbił się jeszcze mocniej w jego skórę. Ostrzeżenie, aby się nie ruszał. Zignorował je, odsuwając dłoń Bestii, choć chwilę później ta wykręciła mocno jego ramię.

W oczach Riddle’a pod wpływem tego nie do końca delikatnego traktowania pojawił się nieokreślony błysk.

— Drzwi nie prowadzą tylko w jedną stronę, Harry – mruknął. – Wiesz przecież. Kiedy, jak to nazywasz, „odblokowujesz obraz”, istnieje pewna możliwość, że pod wpływem słabnącej klątwy otworzy się on w obie strony.

Harry niemal się na te słowa poderwał.

— A więc klątwa słabnie?

_Nie cień, a zegarek. Nie klątwa, a zamek._

Ale to raczej dobrze? No chyba że, oczywiście, naruszył zamek rozprzestrzeniającej-się-ciemności-pożerającej-wszystko-na-swojej-drodze. Poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku.

— Naprawdę świetnie ci idzie, Harry – odparł Riddle, przybliżając się do niego. Voldemort natychmiast również zrobił krok do przodu, jak gdyby próbując fizycznie ich od siebie oddzielić. Jakby w towarzystwie Bestii był bezpieczniejszy…

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie idzie ci ani trochę dobrze, skoro się uwolnił – rzucił równie szybko Voldemort. Harry patrzył raz na jednego, raz na drugiego, próbując zdecydować, któremu z większym prawdopodobieństwem warto wierzyć. Jego ramię wciąż uwięzione było w nieprzyjemnym uścisku.

Bestia szarpnięciem jeszcze bardziej go do siebie przybliżyła i czubek jego nosa znalazł się niepokojąco blisko ziejącej w jej klatce piersiowej dziury z różą. Wydawała się bardziej zwiędnięta niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej – zauważalnie bardziej niż wczoraj.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę i zacisnął mocno szczękę.

— Wiecie, jeśli chcecie ze mną rozmawiać, powinniście rzeczywiście _ze mną_ rozmawiać, a nie skakać sobie przy mojej pomocy do gardeł – warknął. To spowodowało, że obaj rzeczywiście na niego spojrzeli, zamiast łypać na siebie niczym drapieżniki szykujące się do zaatakowania swojej ofiary. – O, proszę, o to mi chodziło. A teraz… — Z całych sił spróbował się uspokoić, mimo że czuł, jak z każdym oddechem coraz trudniej złapać mu powietrze. – Jak się to ma do tej całej gry i Przepowiedni?

Wciąż nie wiedział jeszcze, co tak naprawdę chciało które wcielenie – rozprzestrzenienia się ciemności, rozwiązania klątwy czy po prostu jego śmierci.

— Wiesz już, do czego dąży Przepowiednia – podpowiedział Riddle.

— Chce złamania klątwy, a w przypadku, gdyby się to nie udało, abym stał się zamiast niej główną bazą – oświadczył ponuro Harry.

— Dokładnie. – Riddle wykonał kolejny krok w jego stronę, nie odwracając od niego choćby na chwilę wzroku i nie zważając na wyraz twarzy Bestii. – A także kontroluje obrazy i dom. Co już wiesz.

Otaczający ich dom drżał złowrogo. Jego drzwi zamykały się z trzaśnięciem, po czym znowu otwierały

— Wypuścił cię. Ale dlaczego?

No cóż, przynajmniej nie była to całkowicie wina Harry’ego.

— Myślisz, że jako jedyny w tym domu zawierasz umowy? – Głos Bestii ociekał bezdenną pogardą. – Potwór stał się zbyt potężny. Musi zostać zneutralizowany. Twoja głupia decyzja oddania mu przyszłości graniczy zbyt mocno z poświęceniem przepowiedzianej ci zdolności złamania klątwy. Przepowiednia opiera się na przyszłości, a ty swoją obiecałeś już Potworowi.

Harry nigdy o tym w taki sposób nie myślał. Jego wnętrzności się ścisnęły. Spojrzał na Riddle’a.

— A ty jesteś odpowiednikiem Potwora. – Zaschło mu w ustach. – Jak brzmiała umowa?

— A jak myślisz? – warknął Voldemort, ściskając go jeszcze mocniej i za siebie przesuwając. – Wszyscy w tym domu pragną jednej rzeczy: ciebie.

Harry’emu dzwoniło w uszach. Czuł się, jakby cały świat znalazł się nagle pod wodą.

— Ja… nie rozumiem.

— Nie lubię się dzielić. – Riddle wzruszył ramionami. – A jeśli będziesz uwięziony, przywiązany na wieczność łańcuchami do ściany, ktoś może zrobić sobie z tobą, co tylko zechce. On… — Riddle posłał Voldemortowi paskudne spojrzenie. — …tylko zmarnuje twój potencjał, zabijając cię i rozrywając na kawałki.

Harry’emu zrobiło się niedobrze.

— Jestem niemal całkowicie pewien, że nie możecie umawiać się ze sobą co do _mojej_ przyszłości – warknął. – No i jak to niby neutralizuje Potwora?

— Och, nie neutralizuje. – Riddle uśmiechnął się uroczo. – Ale to, co potrafię, już tak. W końcu wszystko ma swoją drugą stronę. – Riddle wykonał w jego kierunku jeszcze jeden krok i Voldemort znów zacieśnił swój uścisk, przesuwając się, by zakryć go swoim ciałem. – No dalej, oddaj mi go, Bestio. Wiesz, że to konieczne. W końcu nie postawisz się rozkazom Przepowiedni, co?

Harry czuł, jak serce coraz mocniej wali mu w piersi. A zaciskający się na jego ramieniu uścisk z całą pewnością był już teraz bolesny.

— Jaką drugą stronę? – zapytał z trudem.

Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Wcielenia tylko się w siebie mocno wpatrywały. Nagle Harry nie był już wcale taki pewien, czy chce, aby Voldemort usunął się Riddle’owi z drogi i pozwolił mu go chwycić. Nawet jeśli z pozoru wydawał się bardzo ludzki. Wiedział, że o ile nie złamano żadnej zasady, Bestia raczej nie zabierała tego, co nie było jej ofiarowywane.

— Dlaczego chcesz powstrzymać Potwora? W końcu jako jedyny wydawałeś się stać po jego stronie.

Nie miał pojęcia, do czego zdolny był Riddle poza ramami portretu. A choć nie mógł ufać Potworowi – nie był na tyle głupi – nie znaczyło to, iż sądził, że dobrym pomysłem było go zneutralizować. To mogło dać zbyt wiele władzy Przepowiedni…

A czy klątwa mogła nie być w tej chwili trochę złamana? Sam Riddle powiedział, że osłabła. Może Przepowiednia mogła wypuścić Riddle’a dopiero po tym, jak Harry nie zamknął za sobą drzwi?  

Działo się tu coś naprawdę podejrzanego.

— Powiedz mi więcej o tym drugich stronach – rozkazał. – Wciąż jesteś Riddle’em. Wciąż musisz odpowiadać na moje pytania. Wszystkie gry mają dołączoną jakąś instrukcję.

— Czym jest odpowiednik, Harry? Skoro jest nas dwóch… co to znaczy?

Harry zerknął na Bestię, a potem z powrotem na Riddle’a.

— Że jesteście częścią jednej całości? Parą?

— A co dokładnie zaobserwowałeś w przypadku znajdujących się w tym domu par? – Na twarzy Riddle’a zakwitł uśmiech i Bestia jeszcze bardziej przyciągnęła do siebie Harry’ego. – Wiem, że to zauważyłeś. Pomyśl.

— Że się zamieniacie – powiedział powoli Harry. – Początkowo myślałem, że Bestia i Potwór tworzą parę, bo zamieniają się o świcie i zmierzchu. I poniekąd tak jest, ale… ale nawet między dniem a nocą to nie oni wymieniają się fizycznymi postaciami. A przynajmniej nie między sobą. Jesteś… — Dobry Boże. — …jesteś Potworem. Wychodzisz w nocy z portretu i się nim stajesz, a Bestia wciągana jest w obraz i zamienia się… — Voldemort ścisnął jego ramię. – Zamienia się w _niego_ – poprawił się Harry. – Ale… skoro jesteś już na zewnątrz…

Co to oznaczało dla Potwora? Takie złamanie wzoru przemian? Harry tym razem bardziej stanowczo wyrwał się Bestii, zaskoczony szaleńczym biciem własnego serca, i zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, aż stanął oko w oko z Riddle’em.

— Gdzie on jest? Co mu zrobiłeś?

Jego żołądek zaciskało naprawdę dziwne odczucie.

— Jest w obrazie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— A… a co się stanie, gdy zapadnie noc?

Tym razem odpowiedziała mu Bestia.

— Wtargnie na teren Bezimiennego.

Riddle miał na twarzy najpaskudniejszy uśmiech, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry zatrzymał się przed obrazem Riddle’a. Już wkrótce nastać miała noc i choć nie był do końca pewien, co się wtedy wydarzy, nie sądził, aby było to coś dobrego.

Co więcej, choć nie rozumiał do końca zasad panującej klątwy – aczkolwiek przynajmniej zaczynał już chyba trochę ją pojmować – dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że nie będzie w stanie złożyć w całość wszystkich elementów układanki, jeśli którejś z części mu zabraknie.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Potwór stał w ramach obrazu, siłując się z naszpikowanymi kolcami pnączami róż, które owijały się wokół jego kończyn. Ich oczy się spotkały.

— I co, będziesz tam tak stał? – Jego ciemne oczy błysnęły. – Zrób coś! Jesteś w końcu moją ofiarą!

Pomimo zjadliwego tonu Potwora, w jego głosie słychać było także, o ile Harry się nie mylił, malutką nutę strachu. Szaleńczego, bestialskiego strachu, który zamiast oszałamiać, zmuszał do atakowania wszystkiego na swojej drodze.

W jaki sposób świadczyło to o Bezimiennym, skoro nawet Potwór się go bał?

Harry zrobił krok do przodu, a otaczający go pokój złowieszczo zagrzechotał.

— Wiesz, on może cię stamtąd nie wypuścić – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic Riddle.

W tym samym czasie odezwała się także Bestia:

— Jeszcze jeden krok, a wyrwę ci nogi.

Harry zamarł i zerknął przez ramię, zaciskając mocno ręce u boków.

— Nie możesz wejść do tego pokoju! – Bo tak to właśnie działało, czyż nie?

— Jak dotąd chroniła cię Przepowiednia – syknął Potwór. – Ale nie zauważyłeś może, że dzieci miewają wybuchy złości, gdy zabawa nie idzie po ich myśli?

To było po prostu niemożliwe. Zerknął szybko za okno. Mimo że nie widział przez szybę zbyt wiele blaknącego słońca, zdecydowanie chyliło się ono ku zachodowi. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej otulała ich ciemność.

Nagle ich zazdrość o samych siebie nie wydawała się już taka zabawna.

W uszach szumiała mu krew, a w ustach cierpł strach.

— Bo nie mogę oddać wam swojej przyszłości, skoro ofiarowałem ją już jemu? – Harry próbował się jakoś opanować. Naprawdę. – Wiecie, nie mogę złamać klątwy i spełnić przepowiedni bez dostępu do wszystkich części.

— Ostrzegaliśmy cię przed wybieraniem strony – powiedziała Bestia. – Jeśli znów wybierzesz abominację, odpowiednio na to zareaguję. Skoro nie będzie ci pisane złamać klątwy, posilę się przynajmniej sercem ofiary.

Słońce coraz bardziej się obniżało.

Pomimo tych dość tragicznych okoliczności, poczuł nagły spokój. I coś musiało zmienić się także w wyrazie jego twarzy, bo głowa Riddle’a przechyliła się z zainteresowaniem, a Voldemort zesztywniał.

— Naprawdę jeszcze tego nie zrozumieliście? – Harry miał się niemal ochotę roześmiać. – Jestem Ofiarą. Zgłosiłem się do tego. _Wybrałem_ to. I nikt prócz mnie nie może decydować o mojej przyszłości, szczególnie panikujący dzieciak dzierżący zdecydowanie zbyt wielką władzę.

Po czym skoczył w obraz Riddle’a, gdy się na niego rzucili.

 

**~*~**

 

Przez chwilę Harry bał się, że Riddle i Voldemort wskoczą do portretu za nim. Aczkolwiek wydawało się, że nawet teraz moce Przepowiedni jednak trzymały ich jeszcze trochę na wodzy.

Wątpił, by Bestia mogła wkroczyć do obrazu, na którym za kilka chwil pojawi się Bezimienny. Cały ten bałagan powstał właśnie dlatego, że się zmieniali. A Riddle nie mógł tam wejść, bo w środku był już Potwór.

— Szybko, rozwiąż mnie! – syknął stwór. – A potem natychmiast się stąd wynośmy.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mnie wtedy…

— _Do zachodu słońca pozostało trzydzieści sekund!_ – Potwór brzmiał na absolutnie oszalałego, wściekłego. – Harry Potterze, rozwiąż mnie w tej chwili!

Czego ten dupek od niego niby oczekiwał – że rozerwie pieprzone kolce gołymi rękami? Niemniej ruszył automatycznie do przodu, opadając na kolana.

Gdy tylko dotknął pnączy, zaczęły go oplatać.

— Pośpiesz się! – Potwór wyszczerzył zęby.

— Szybciej już nie mogę, dupku – warknął Harry, odrzucając kopniakiem jedną przeklętą łodygę, próbując zarazem zmiażdżyć inną drugą nogą. – Ciesz się, że w ogóle próbuję ci pomóc. – W końcu Bóg jeden wiedział, że byli bandą najmniej pomocnych istot, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkał. Już raz to powiedział i wielokrotnie pewnie powtórzy.

Kolce pokuły jego palce, rozerwały skórę, ale w końcu udało mu się uwolnić jeden z nadgarstków Potwora.

Chwilę później zaszło słońce.

 

**~*~**

 

Zapadła ciemność. Ciemność tak gęsta, że Harry nie widział nawet koniuszka swego nosa. Niemożliwa, _wygłodniała_ ciemność.

Nie było mowy, aby dojrzał przez nią Potwora, co było całkiem niepokojące, biorąc pod uwagę, że ogólnie nie był on najbezpieczniejszą osobą, w jakiej pobliżu mógł się znaleźć. Ale przynajmniej nie sądził, by próbował go od razu zabić, zwłaszcza że Harry przybył mu przed chwilą na ratunek.

Nigdzie nie widać było jeszcze ani śladu Bezimiennego.

— Chodźmy… — zaczął. Dłoń natychmiast przykryła mocno jego usta.

— Zamknij się – syknął mu do ucha Potwór. – Usłyszy cię. Stój spokojnie. I na miłość boską, nie pozwól, aby cię zobaczył. Nie nawiązuj kontaktu wzrokowego.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, a żółć podeszła mu do gardła. Spróbował wytężyć w tych ciemnościach wzrok. Czuł, jak róże i pnącza owijają się wokół jego nóg, jak gdyby również przeszukiwały ciemności.

I… dobry Boże.

Gdzieś w tej bezdennej pustce dostrzegł tylko oczy. Płonące, czerwone kule, które wędrowały po pokoju.

Och nie. Nie.

Oczy, które niczego nie widziały.

Potwór jeszcze mocniej ścisnął dłonią jego usta.

Harry był niemal całkiem pewien, że Bezimienny będzie w stanie usłyszeć bicie jego serca. Że każdy będzie. Ledwie oddychał – nie śmiał – choć również ten dźwięk tłumił mocny uścisk Potwora.

Spróbował wymyślić, co powinni zrobić. W końcu nie mogli być całkowicie bezradni. On sam nie mógł być całkowicie bezradny.

Może Bezimienny go nie zaatakuje. W końcu wydawał się nim całkiem rozbawiony.

Miał jednak okropne przeczucie, że z całą pewnością rzuci się na Potwora. Oni się po prostu nienawidzili.

Chciał zacisnąć mocno oczy, ale zarazem nie śmiał odwrócić ich choćby na chwilę od Bezimiennego.

Widział, jak Riddle zatrzymuje się na zewnątrz obrazu. Tam również było ciemno, ale tak normalnie, w sposób, do którego Harry już przywykł.

Kolce i róże dalej sunęły po jego ciele – niczym węże czekające na choćby najmniejszy, dający sygnał do ataku skurcz. Rozerwały jego spodnie i koszulę, pozostawiając za sobą cienkie szramy na jego udach i przy szyi.

Miał tak siedzieć całą noc?

— Czuję twoją krew, ofiaro. – Głos Voldemorta był wysoki i zimny, chociaż przemawiał konwersacyjnym tonem. Harry poczuł, jak ciało Potwora się obok niego napina. – To… miło, móc cię w końcu osobiście poznać.

Potwór wbił w niego mocno swoje paznokcie, jakby ostrzegając, aby nic nie mówił. Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że powinien się odezwać… choć zarazem nie miał wątpliwości, że Bezimienny zlokalizowałby go po głosie.

— Jest mój – oznajmił spoza obrazu Riddle. – Nie waż się dotykać chłopca. Przepowiednia już mi go obiecała.

— A więc głupiec z ciebie, skoro wierzysz w obietnice dziecka. W ogóle wszyscy jesteście idiotami, mającymi fioła na punkcie dzieciństwa i wszystkiego, co z nim powiązane. Serca, _miłość_ , to naprawdę… urocze. Jakże z ich strony ludzkie, nie sądzisz, ofiaro?

Oczy Bezimiennego ponownie prześledziły pomieszczenie. Harry’ego ogarnął zimny niepokój.

— Z drugiej strony – kontynuował – nie patrzę dobrze na tych, którzy nieproszenie wkraczają na mój teren. Ani tych, którzy pomagają moim wrogom.

Pieprzony Potwór. Harry całkowicie go za to wszystko winił.

Robił też, co tylko mógł, aby się nie trząść, jako że połowa jego ubrań leżała teraz w strzępach na ziemi. Choć kolce wydawały się w końcu stracić nim zainteresowanie i przesunęły w inną część pokoju. Nie żeby Harry potrafił to w jakiś sposób ujrzeć.

— Przepowiednia nie będzie zadowolona, jeśli zabijesz naszą ofiarę – oznajmił Riddle.

Trudno było w tych ciemnościach ocenić wyraz na twarzy Bezimiennego, zwłaszcza że stał on plecami do lekkiego, przytłumionego światła padającego z zewnątrz obrazu.

— Przepowiednia nie może wiele zrobić, jeśli pozostanie uwięziona – stwierdził nieporuszony Bezimienny. – Nie poświęcę dla niej swojej nieśmiertelności. I nie poświęcę jej też dla chłopaka.

Czerwone oczy znów przesunęły się po pokoju.

— Siedzisz zadziwiająco cicho, ofiaro. Czyżby stłamsił cię Potwór? Zwykle nigdy się nie zamykasz, więc rozumiesz, mam nadzieję, moje zaniepokojenie. A może się boisz?

Szkarłatne oczy znalazły się tym razem bliżej, a po pomieszczeniu potoczył się odgłos uważnie stawianych kroków. Harry rozmyślał przez chwilę, czy byliby w stanie wyskoczyć z obrazu – choć to wpakowałoby ich prosto w łapy Riddle’a.

Harry nie chciał się nawet zbytnio zastanawiać nad tym, gdzie dokładnie znikały różne części, gdy kontrolę przejmował ich odpowiednik. Klątwa musiała być choć trochę osłabiona, skoro coś takiego było w ogóle możliwe.

Zacisnął mocno pięści u boków. Nagle poczuł w ciemnościach na swojej szyi lekki dotyk ust Potwora i niemal się zadławił.

— A ty, Potworze… czyż ciemność nie jest twoją domeną? Dlaczego się ukrywasz? Aż tak bardzo przeraża cię powrót do tego poziomu, zważywszy że tak długo wylewałeś z siebie siódme poty, by zyskać fizyczną postać? Jak wielu ludziom pochłonąłeś duszę, by móc tego dokonać?

Oczywiście, jeśli Potwór się pożywiał, zyskiwał większą siłę. Tyle że… no cóż, ich umowa mówiła, że nie mógł zabierać czegoś, czego Harry jeszcze nie miał. Tego, co nie było nowe. Co raczej w tej sytuacji nie zdawało się zbyt pomocne.

Niemniej Harry wolałby, aby Potwór nie wyssał mu do cna duszy tylko po to, aby móc sobie uciec.

Bezimienny roześmiał się, wysoko i zimno, kiedy w dalszym ciągu nic mu nie odpowiedzieli.

Harry rozważał przez chwilę swoje możliwości. Myśli szalały w jego głowie.

Byłoby znacznie prościej, gdyby cokolwiek widział.

Powoli – bardzo, bardzo powoli – wyprostował palce i przesunął nimi po podłodze, meblach, szukając czegoś, czym mógłby rzucić. Modląc się, by niczego nie zrzucić.

Był tu już u Riddle’a i całkiem dobrze znał swój pokój, więc podejrzewał, że jest to całkowite odbicie domu. Miał więc chyba podstawy przypuszczać, że znajdzie tu te same rzeczy? W tym samym ustawieniu?

— No dalej, nie masz do mnie jakiegoś pytania? Zwykle zadajesz ich tak wiele, wcale się z nimi nie powstrzymując, ofiaro. Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego jest tak ciemno? Co się dzieje w tym domu, czy Riddle morduje naszego kochanego ojczulka…?

Może znajdzie coś na biurku? Harry pamiętał, że widział tam raz mały nóż do rozcinania kopert.

Napiął każdy mięsień swojego ciała.

Sekundę później Potwór wcisnął mu go w dłonie.

W pierwszej chwili czuł się rozdrażniony, ale zarazem nieco uspokojony, że Potwór wciąż wałęsa mu się po głowie. W drugiej zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał w takim razie widzieć coś w tych ciemnościach.

No tak! W końcu był z nich praktycznie zbudowany! Oczywiście, że takie cienie nie mogły pogarszać jego pola widzenia!

Obrócił lekko głowę, próbując ocenić, skąd Potwór dokładnie wiedział, o czym myślał i wyobraził sobie rzucenie mocno nożyka do papieru w stronę drzwi.

Nic się nie stało.

No dobra. Riddle odpowiadał za myśli, a Potwór za wspomnienia, emocje.

Wnioskując z tego, co jak do tej pory udało mu się ustalić, o ile nie chodziło o czystą wiedzę – na przykład imię Harry’ego – Potwór pożerał przez swoje usta. Czy może była to po prostu kwestia upodobań i tworzył tym sobie tylko mówkę do całowania „swoich ofiar”? Harry nie wiedział.

Ale, nie odwracając wzroku od Bezimiennego, przysunął usta do szyi Potwora. Policzka. A może szczęki? Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia. Podobnie jak wcześniej czuł się oszołomiony, ale zarazem pomimo strachu zdeterminowany.

Oczywiście Potwór nie mógł się już pożywiać jego przeszłością, więc było to w miarę bezpieczne. Teoretycznie.

Rzucił w swoim życiu już wieloma przedmiotami. Musiał więc tylko sobie to przypomnieć i, miał głęboką nadzieję, intelekt jego towarzysza choć raz posłuży na jego korzyść i zrobi resztę.

Palce Potwora owinęły się bardzo, bardzo powoli wokół jego nadgarstka.

Bezimienny stał teraz bliżej, węsząc delikatnie, gdy przeszukiwał pokój.

— _Nie chcesz poznać mojego imienia?_

Rzucili z rozmachem.

Oczy Bezimiennego zniknęły, gdy odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której rozległ się stukot. To sprawiło, że Harry już kompletnie go nie widział.

Wstrzymał oddech.

Znów rozbrzmiały kroki, tym razem nieco dalej.

Przesunął się ku dochodzącemu spoza obrazu światłu, ale uścisk Potwora tylko bardziej się zacisnął. Jego usta przywarły do jego ucha, a głos był niemal niesłyszalny.

— Nie damy rady tamtędy wyjść. Jeszcze go nie odblokowałeś. Te drzwi nie zostały otwarte.

Co więc mieli, kurwa, zrobić?

Potwór pociągnął go w przeciwną stronę, ku miejscu, w które rzucili nożyk do papieru. W stronę Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

— Dlaczego… — zaczął ledwie szeptem, zanim uderzyło w niego nagłe zrozumienie.

Skoro ten dom stanowił dokładne odwzorowanie świata poza obrazem – nie tylko on w nim wisiał.

Nie odblokował jeszcze Bezimiennego, prawda, ale stawił już czoła Przeszłości.

 

**~*~**

 

Była to powolna podróż.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie za bardzo się Harry’emu podobało, że musi całkowicie polegać na Potworze. A w to, że nie prowadzi go on w pułapkę wierzył tylko dlatego, że stwór wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zdesperowany wydostaniem stąd niż on.

A, jak Harry nie wahał się wytknąć, Przeszłość lubiła Potwora mniej więcej w takim samym stopniu, co reszta mieszkańców. Czyli ogólnie nie za bardzo.

Sam Harry, natomiast, przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie w stanie zapewnić im przejście.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy Bezimienny depcze im już po piętach. Lokalizował go wyłącznie na podstawie dostrzeżonego raz na jakiś czas błysku czerwieni.

Tak czy inaczej w głowie kłębiła mu się teraz cała masa pytań, mimo że wciąż otaczały go mocno dłonie Potwora, prowadząc w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach.

— Co takiego okropnego zrobił, że nawet ty, Potwór, tak się go boisz? – szepnął.

— Nie boję się go. – Stwór szarpnął nim i Harry niemal warknął.

Przez minutę, a nawet dwie, panowała napięta cisza.

— Jestem… jestem potworem. Potworem. Manifestacją morderstwa i zemsty. Ja, który długo jeszcze przed tym, czym się stałem, zabiłem swoją rodzinę i wielu innych ludzi. – Choć ten jeden raz głos jego towarzysza był poważny. Nie miał w sobie tej śpiewnej nutki. Aczkolwiek jego wężowy język muskał niepokojąco policzek Harry’ego. – A on… on jest tym, którego imię ludzie boją się nawet wymawiać. To on rozerwał swoją duszę za cenę nieskończonego życia. To dlatego Bestia nie ma serca.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

— A oczy są zwierciadłem duszy. I to dlatego jego są… — Niedziałające. Niewidzące. Splamione przez przemoc czerwienią.

— Dokładnie. Powiem ci, że stajesz się w tym coraz lepszy.

W umyśle Harry’ego zakwitła nowa myśl. Bestia strzegła lewego skrzydła domu nie bez powodu. Ludzie z jakiegoś powodu w końcu umierali, gdy próbowali się tam dostać.

— Przeszłość zajmuje portret w nocy. Tyle że jest już odpowiednikiem Przepowiedni. Przeszłość i Przyszłość. Tyle że wy wszyscy zmieniacie się między dniem a nocą. „Strzeż się wojny, gdy cień spotka się z jasnością”… — Harry poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach. – Więc skoro Przeszłość nie zajmuje obrazu w dzień…

— _Harry_.

— Jest tam Eurydyka, tak? Nie jeden z was… ale ktoś.

Cisza, jaka zapanowała, mówiła więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Usta Harry’ego wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku.

Oczywiście cała ta sytuacja wciąż była śmiertelnie dezorientująca, ale lubił myśleć, że powoli coraz bardziej ją rozumie. Choć zdecydowanie wolałby, aby jego postępy były szybsze.

Niemniej ogarnęła go niebotyczna ulga, gdy w końcu zamajaczył przed nimi portret Przeszłości – światełko w tej wszechogarniającej ciemności. Nawet Potwór zdawał się odczuwać ulgę, a jego uścisk nieznacznie się poluźnił.

Ulga Harry’ego szybko zniknęła, gdy spostrzegł, jak niewiarygodnie przerażony wydawał się ten mały chłopiec.

— Spokojnie – powiedział pośpiesznie. – Potwór nic ci nie zrobi. Nie pozwolę mu. Poza tym, jeśli tylko pozwolisz nam przej…

Czerwone oczy otworzyły się w ciemności.

Tym razem spoglądały prosto na niego i Bezimienny wkroczył w rzucane przez obraz Przeszłości światło. Chłopiec zadrżał żałośnie.

— Przepraszam, Harry – szepnął.

— Najpierw wchodzisz bez pozwolenia na mój teren, a teraz próbujesz go opuścić, nawet się nie przywitawszy. Powinieneś okazać mi więcej szacunku, ofiaro – wymruczał Bezimienny.

Nie miał nawet czasu wyrzucić z siebie „no to cześć”, gdy ten się na niego rzucił.

Poczuł, jak owijają się wokół niego z zaborczą opiekuńczością wstęgi Potwora, szarpiąc nim do tyłu, a jego wargi przykryte zostają ustami.

Chwilę później czuł już tylko ból.


	10. Ściany Eurydyki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała najwspanialsza **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

**Ściany Eurydyki**

— Nie! – wrzasnął Potwór.

Harry poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana, a ciało atakuje ból. Był pewien, że gdyby nie ściskający go Potwór, padłby na ziemię jak szmaciana lalka.

Czuł się, jakby raz za razem rozrywano mu nerwy, ale ani na chwilę nie tracił przy tym czucia. W jego żyły wbiły się nagle ostre noże. Cienie Potwora jeszcze mocniej się wokół niego owinęły, przyciągając go do siebie.

Ale za późno – w głowie kręciło mu się tak mocno, że ledwie cokolwiek widział. Bezimienny zamajaczył gdzieś w zasięgu jego rozmazanego wzroku, a Przeszłość obserwowała to wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami, napierając swoimi drobnymi dłońmi na płótno, jakby pragnęła z niego wyskoczyć.

_Strzeż się przeklętych pocałunków._

Szkarłatne oczy paliły jego skórę, gdy uniósł niewyraźny wzrok. Usta wciąż mrowiły go od pocałunku.

— Vol… — zaczął, ale dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego warg, a Bezimienny zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

— Nie każ mi cię kneblować, Ofiaro. I tak już będziesz miał wystarczające problemy z oddychaniem. – Bezimienny zerknął na Potwora. – No chyba że, oczywiście, abominacja zdecyduje się ci pomóc.

Pomóc mu?

— Może odebrać ci wszystko, co się wydarzyło od momentu, gdy zawarliście swoją umowę – przypomniał mu Bezimienny ze zdecydowanie zbyt zaciętym zadowoleniem. – Wliczając w to ten pocałunek. Wziąć go, wchłonąć w siebie. Chociaż, oczywiście, klątwa tak potężna jak nieudany pocałunek prawdziwej miłości…

A więc o to w tym wszystkim chodziło.

— …wywołałaby u mnie ten sam efekt, co u niego – warknął Potwór, łypiąc spod byka na Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Harry nie widział w panujących ciemnościach twarzy Bezimiennego. Zresztą wystarczającą trudność sprawiało mu samo dotrzymywanie tempa toczącej się rozmowie, jako że jej członkowie, w przeciwieństwie do niego, wiedzieli, co dokładnie się tu wyrabia. No i ból wciąż nie zmalał. Wręcz przeciwnie: wzrósł, rozprzestrzeniając się po jego ciele – rozpalając krew i mrożąc palce. Miał problemy z oddychaniem.

— Twój wybór – powiedział lekko Bezimienny. – Możesz tu zostać i mu pomóc, wiedząc dokładnie, co się z tobą stanie, jeśli przed wschodem słońca nie opuścisz tego miejsca.  I możesz też… się za niego wymienić. Zrzec się swojego roszczenia, oddać mi ofiarę, a wtedy pozwolę uciec ci bez szwanku z mojego terenu.

Harry’emu dudniło w głowie. Przekręcił ją, by spojrzeć na oświetlonego portretem Potwora. Czuł, jak serce waliło mu w piersi, ale chwilę później przetrzymujące go cienie zniknęły niczym poparzone. Uderzył kolanami w podłogę i ze wszystkich sił starał się nie poczuć zdradzonym.

— Tom… — Zacisnął szczękę. Potwór na dłuższą chwilę skierował na niego swoją uwagę.

Nie miał pojęcia, co planował zrobić z nim Bezimienny, ale zważywszy na to, że nawet Potwór najwyraźniej się go bał, Harry nie liczył raczej na przyjazną pogawędkę i spokojną noc.

Kiedy jednak cisza jeszcze bardziej się rozciągnęła, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma co liczyć na Potwora. Mógł może użyć jego imienia i rozkazać mu coś zrobić, ale…

— Idź – splunął. – Obaj wiemy, że mnie nie wybierzesz.

Potwór przesunął swoim czarnym językiem po zębach, ale jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.

— Wskoczyłeś do obrazu, aby mnie ocalić. Nie chciałbym urazić lub zmarnować twojego szlachetnego poświęcenia.

Harry spojrzał na niego ostro.

— Lepiej się zamknij. Serio. I idź. Lub sam cię zabiję, niech szlag weźmie klątwę i jej złamanie.

Bezimienny prychnął.

Potwór przyglądał mu się jeszcze chwilę – może przyjemność sprawiało mu obserwowanie jego bólu, kto wie – po czym przy nim przykucnął. Harry nie śmiał robić sobie nadziei, ale przez jedną głupią chwilę, gdy ból zaatakował z taką siłą, że miał ochotę zaskomlać, jego klatkę piersiową ścisnęło coś przerażająco przypominającego nadzieję.

— Wrócę po ciebie, _Harry Potterze_. W taki bądź inny sposób. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych… — Posłał Bezimiennemu pełne złości spojrzenie graniczące z brawurą. — …wiem, że _prawdziwe_ roszczenia wykraczają poza słowa, którymi tak łatwo można sobie pogrywać i tak łatwo złamać.

— Nie zawracaj sobie głowy – odparł chłodno Harry. Nie przejmował się już tym, czy urazi jakoś tego drania. Twarz Potwora spoważniała i wyniośle się on wyprostował, owijając wokół siebie cienie.

— Zrzekam się swojego roszczenia.

Chwilę później zniknął.

Harry opadł na podłogę, doskonale świadomy tego, że Bezimienny wciąż wisi nad nim z tymi swoimi czerwonymi oczyma. Przeszłość także sobie poszła, najpewniej przyłączając się do Potwora, który wkroczył na jej teren.

W głowie Harry’ego pojawiła się przelotna, mściwa myśl, że być może Przepowiednia poznęca się trochę nad Potworem, skoro utknął chwilowo w portrecie, ale ostatecznie skutkowałoby to tylko tym, że poświęcił się na marne.

Zadrżał i wygiął się, coraz trudniej wdychając powietrze. Miał wrażenie, jakby coś wbijało mu się w gardło, ale kiedy uniósł dłoń ku szyi, dławiąc się płytko wdychanym powietrzem, nie napotkał niczego dziwnego.

— No i co? – warknął. – Na co czekasz? Dokończ, co zacząłeś.

Bezimienny przyglądał mu się uważnie – choć czy aby na pewno? Był w końcu ślepy, czyż nie? Tak czy inaczej wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z intensywnością godną bazyliszka.

Chwilę później stwór zbliżył się i przeczesał palcami jego włosy, po czym przesunął dłonią delikatnie po jego twarzy, jakby starając się go wyczuć.

— Niczego nie muszę dokańczać. Wszystko jest już w toku, ofiaro. Powinieneś powiedzieć coś wcześniej, zamiast zmawiać się z potwornością. Abominacja nie ma w sobie krztyny lojalności, nawet wobec tych, do których rości sobie prawa.

Harry parsknął, wcale się nawet nie dziwiąc, że zamieniło się to w kolejną rywalizację między wcieleniami.

— Jeśli utknę w obrazie Przeszłości, zamieni mnie ona w lalkę. Potwór wyssie ze mnie wspomnienia i duszę, Riddle mój umysł, a Bestia rozerwie mnie na kawałki. A ty co robisz? Czego pragniesz?

Bezimienny był odpowiednikiem Bestii, ale Harry nie mógł go, najwyraźniej, nazwać. Lub przynajmniej nie powinien. Lecz czy istniało coś, co uchroni go od śmierci?

— Nie możesz dać mi tego, czego pragnę.

— Jestem ofiarą – oświadczył spokojnie Harry. – Chodzi chyba właśnie o to, że najpewniej mogę…

— Niczego od ciebie nie chcę – przerwał mu chłodno Bezimienny, pozwalając mu upaść na podłogę. – Ciekawi mnie tylko, jak wiele zaoferuje mi reszta, aby cię odzyskać.

Harry’ego ścisnęło w żołądku.

— Najwyraźniej niezbyt wiele, sądząc po zachowaniu Potwora. Więc raczej nie był to z twojej strony najmądrzejszy ruch – warknął.

Bezimienny tylko mruknął, a jego usta wykrzywił uśmieszek.

— Zobaczymy. Mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że znam ich trochę lepiej niż ty. – Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się pewien niesprecyzowany wyraz. Harry napiął mięśnie i stanął w miarę sił na nogach, mimo że otaczający go świat kręcił się nieubłaganie.

— Potwór zasugerował, że możesz być tym, który… stworzył resztę wcieleń. Wliczając w to Przepowiednię, tak?

— Bystry chłopak.

— Tyle że teraz uwięziony jesteś w obrazie, który ona kontroluje – oznajmił Harry. Bezimienny nie wydawał się tym zbytnio rozbawiony i w jednej chwili chwycił go za gardło. Harry nawet nie drgnął. Co miał w końcu do stracenia? – Pragniesz odzyskać kontrolę – zaskrzeczał uparcie. – Ale nie chcesz jej zarazem uwolnić. Jest ci na rękę, że więżą ją łańcuchy. – Szarpnął za zaciskające się na jego gardle palce. – Nie chcesz, bym złamał klątwę.

— Tutaj, w moim towarzystwie, nie wpakujesz się w żadne kłopoty. Nie jesteś w stanie nic nawet zobaczyć, nie mówiąc już o knuciu – powiedział Bezimienny. – A szkoda, całkiem zabawnie się ciebie oglądało.

— Knuciu? – warknął Harry, choć świat zaczynał mu się powoli rozmazywać przed oczami. – Jasne, ten dom wręcz ocieka knuciem i intrygami, ale ja zdecydowanie nie przykładam do tego ręki!

— Dostanie się na mój teren ukartowałeś sam, nikt cię do tego nie zmuszał. A ja nie lubię intruzów… samo to wystarczy, bym miał ochotę cię zabić.

— Nie byłoby to najmądrzejsze. Zresztą niedługo nastanie świt. A wtedy, gdy cię tu nie będzie, będę sobie mógł po prostu uciec.

Bezimienny znów rzucił go na podłogę. Harry zakaszlał i potarł swoją klatkę piersiową, zaciskając mocno szczękę.

— Nawet jeśli uciekniesz, nie uwolni cię to od klątwy – oznajmił mężczyzna. – A tu będziesz bezpieczniejszy.

— A to niby dlaczego? – wykrztusił Harry. Jakoś nie wydawało mu się, by Bezimienny był jakoś szczególnie bezpieczniejszy od reszty. Skazał go już pocałunkiem na śmierć, a na pewno miał w rękawie jeszcze więcej okropności.

Poczuł, że znów zaczynają owijać się wokół niego pnącza, przytrzymując go w ciemnościach. Bezimienny zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku – odwrócił się w końcu i zatopił w tworzące jego świat cienie.

— Bo _ja_ nie pozwolę, aby dopadła cię Przepowiednia.

Na żadne kolejne pytanie nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry uniósł otumaniony wzrok, gdy blade słońce uderzyło w jego twarz, rozbudzając go z niespokojnego snu. Wyglądało na to, że pnącza gdzieś w międzyczasie go puściły.

Ale ból pozostał.

Gdyby miał wciąż siłę, otworzyłby szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Ale tym razem nie był nawet jakoś szczególnie zaskoczony.

— Jesteś Eurydyką, mam rację? – Posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech.

Wpatrywały się w niego jego własne zielone oczy. Eurydyka była młodsza, tak naprawdę zaledwie dzieckiem – i to też raczej nie powinno go, szczerze mówiąc, dziwić.

Tak czy inaczej, nie to go tak zdumiało.

Wpatrywał się z oszołomieniem w chłopca, którego skóra zamieniła się po części w kamień – tworząc z jego lewej ręki, ramienia oraz szyi element stojącej za nim ściany. Jedna z jego skamieniałych nóg stopiła się z podłogą aż do tego stopnia, że rozkwitła na niej trawa i róże.

— Musisz wydostać się z obrazu – oznajmił cicho chłopiec. – Nie wyjdzie ci na dobre stanie się w zbyt dużym stopniu częścią domu. – Opuścił wymownie spojrzenie na obrastające go kamienie.

Ciało Harry’ego wciąż pulsowało mocnym bólem, jakby coś wbijało w niego swoje szpony.

— No tak, bo reszta domu rzeczywiście jest znacznie bezpieczniejsza – prychnął. – Nie wiem, czy Riddle kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu, ale nie był ostatnio zbyt pomocny. Mógłbyś może umożliwić mi przejście?

Dlaczego Hermiona pisała, aby strzec się Eurydyki? Jeśli nie mógł ufać nawet samemu sobie, co mu, kurwa, pozostało?

— Wątpię, byś chciał mnie teraz użyć. Jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek. Cena może okazać się zbyt wysoka. Lepiej martw się bardziej Ofiarą. Pokaże ci, co tak naprawdę się teraz z tobą dzieje. Konsekwencje przeklętego pocałunku.

No tak, obraz w pokoju Riddle’a. Ale jeśli… jeśli Eurydyka reprezentowała coś, po co wrócił Orfeusz, a zatem najpewniej jego więź z Ginny, jako że zdecydował się na to wszystko po to, aby ją uratować… dlaczego ten obraz przedstawiał właśnie jego? A nie ją?

— A co to za cena? – Wiedział, że przynajmniej na to pytanie zawsze uzyska odpowiedź.

— Znasz tę opowieść. Oglądnięcie się za siebie oznacza przemienienie w kamień. Wszystkie te ściany zbudowane zostały przez umarłych. Zostaniesz wciągnięty w fundamenty domu i tak jak my na zawsze związany z tym miejscem. Każdy obraz spełnia jakąś rolę. Riddle odpowiada na twoje pytania. Przeszłość opowiada o początkach klątwy, o _swojej_ przeszłości i prowadzi do potencjalnej przyszłości, a więc Przepowiedni.

— A Bezimienny?

— Jak wiesz, stworzył wszystkie wcielenia. Może je też ze sobą ponownie połączyć. Choć, oczywiście, potrzebować będzie… perswazji. Ani on, ani Bestia nie pragną złamania klątwy. Serce bywa bowiem bolesne, a śmierć to źródło największego strachu.

Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się szeroko, gdy próbował to przyswoić. A więc Bestia nie chciała złamania klątwy, bo to oznaczało ponowne połączenie wszystkich części, ale Przepowiednia zmuszała ją do postępowania zgodnie z zasadami. Potwór… Bóg jeden wiedział, czego pragnęli Potwór i Riddle. Może zniszczenia klątwy? Lub rozprzestrzenienia się ciemności?

— A ty? – zapytał.

— Ofiara to twoja przyszłość. Wieczność. Wskazuje, co się teraz z tobą dzieje i co się z tobą stanie w ramach aktualnie podjętych kroków. Ja natomiast prezentuję to, czego już dokonałeś. I umożliwiam zrobienie czegoś ponownie.

To zdecydowanie przykuło uwagę Harry’ego.

— A więc mogę zrobić coś jeszcze raz? Co tylko zechcę? – Teraz, czując ten wszechogarniający ból, bez wątpienia interesującą opcją wydawało mu się zmienienie decyzji o wskoczeniu do portretu za pieprzonym Potworem. – Ale zadziała to w ogóle, skoro zamienię się przy tym w kamień?

— W zależności od tego, czy zrobisz coś wartościowego. Wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje.

Serce waliło Harry’emu mocno w piersi. Nim się spostrzegł, zaczął powoli zbliżać się do Eurydyki, która spoglądała na niego w milczeniu.

— Ale możesz też… możesz też tylko patrzeć – mruknęła. – Uwięzić się w wspomnieniu i pozwolić, by świat kruszył się bez ciebie. W jakimkolwiek wspomnieniu. Nie pamiętasz mamy i taty, prawda? Ale ja tak. Mogę ci ich pokazać, jeśli to właśnie wybierzesz.

Jego serce ścisnęła ostra tęsknota, niemal go od środka rozrywając. Jego ciało zadrżało, a wnętrzności się skurczyły. Był zmęczony i przygaszony, jakby uleciała z niego wszelka wola i chęci.

I to wtedy zupełnie znikąd pojawił się Riddle.

— Trzymaj się od niego _z daleka_ – syknął, gwałtownie Harry’ego odciągając. – Jeśli chcesz mieć choć cień szansy na wyjście z tego cało, nie możesz oglądać się za siebie.

— A myślałem, że tak czy siak nie macie zamiaru pozwolić mi kiedykolwiek odejść – warknął Harry. – A może to Przepowiednię rozwściecza tak niezmiernie, że mógłbym umrzeć na własnych zasadach? – Bo czuł się, jakby umierał. Nieudany pocałunek krążył niczym trucizna po jego organizmie, mrożąc go i rozpalając.

Uścisk Riddle’a tylko się wzmocnił.

— Nie pozwolę ci w taki sposób skończyć. – Odwrócił się, ciągnąć go za sobą.

— Jakby co wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć, Harry – szepnęła za nimi Eurydyka.

I przez chwilę, gdy zerknął przez ramię na uśmiechający się obraz, mógłby przysiąść, że widoczne na nim zielone oczy błysnęły czerwienią.

 

**~*~**

 

Zważywszy na to, co powiedziała mu Eurydyka, Harry spodziewał się, że obraz Ofiary wyglądać będzie trochę inaczej. Niemniej to, co zastał, i tak niemal zwaliło go z nóg.

Róże i kolce nie tworzyły już tylko korony wokół jego głowy. Atakowały z każdego kąta tworzącego obraz świata i zaciskały się wokół jego gardła. Wbijały mocno w jego skórę i żyły, po czym wydobywały nagle z nadgarstków i owijały niczym kajdany wokół ramion. A także nóg. I tułowia – pnącza rozwarły jego klatkę piersiową, odsłaniając wielką różę otulającą jego serce.

Jakby powoli wyciskano z niego życie – zatapiając obraz i jego skórę w krwi, gdy szarpał się ze znajdującą się na malowidle ścianą w sposób niepokojąco przypominający to, jak wyglądała w dziecięcym pokoju Przepowiednia.

Kolana niemal się pod nim ugięły, gdy wpatrywał się w to wszystko w niemym przerażeniu.

Tym razem nie był to tylko obraz przedstawiający coś, co nie miało z nim w rzeczywistości nic wspólnego. Bo nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że odczuwany przez niego ból faktycznie przypominał wbijające się mu głęboko w ciało kolce, niszczące go od środka i kwitnącą krwawą czerwienią różę, tak różną od uschniętych płatków w klatce piersiowej Bestii.

Riddle przytrzymał go w pozycji pionowej i dalej za sobą pociągnął.

— Nie mogę cię wyleczyć – mruknął, pchnąwszy go na łóżko i natychmiast się nad nim pochylił, przesuwając palcami po jego twarzy. – Ale mogę sprawić, by cię nie bolało. Ból, przyjemność… to wszystko konsekwencje pracy twojego mózgu. Oddaj mi swój umysł, Harry, a będę w stanie usunąć twój ból.

— Idź do diabła – charknął Harry. – Gdybyś nie zamknął tam Potwora, nic z tego by się nie zdarzyło. I gdzie tak w ogóle podziewa się ten drań?

Kręciło mu się niepokojąco w głowie i zdecydowanie nie czuł się zbyt pewnie. Jedyne, na co miał teraz ochotę, to schować się pod kojąco chłodną kołdrę i nigdy już spod niej nie wychylać.

Niestety miał zbyt wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, by pozwolić sobie na taki luksus.

Resztkami sił spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, ale dłoń Riddle’a spoczęła mocno na jego klatce piersiowej, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiając. Nie po raz pierwszy Harry poczuł nagle ostre ukłucie strachu.

— Tom… — warknął ostrzegawczo.

— Chcę tylko zobaczyć – zagruchotał Riddle, drugą dłonią zaczynając gładzić go po włosach. W Harrym zrodziło się niepokojące przypuszczenie, że gdyby tylko było to fizycznie możliwe, dupek najpewniej dosłownie wbiłby mu paluchy w mózg. Zbadał jego nerwy i zagrał na nich jak na skrzypcach. – Proszę, pozwól mi na to, Harry. Dlaczego to sobie robisz?

— Ja? – splunął Harry. – To Bezimienny mnie pocałował!

— Ale po co wskoczyłeś za Potworem do obrazu? Twierdzisz, że nie śpieszy ci się ponoć do grobu, ale czasami zastanawiam się, ile jest w tym tak naprawdę prawdy, biorąc pod uwagę twój kompleks bohatera.

— Nie złamię klątwy, jeśli się nawzajem pozabijacie i zabierzecie mi części układanki – syknął Harry, któremu kompletnie zaschło w ustach. – Tylko tyle.

Riddle przechylił lekko głowę.

— Nie jesteś w stanie samemu się teraz pałętać. A jeśli zbyt długo utkniesz w obrazie, staniesz się tym samym, co ja – szepnęło wcielenie. – Mogę to przeczekać, jeśli nie dasz mi, czego pragnę.

No dobra. Dosyć tego.

— Myślisz, że to na tym właśnie polega miłość? – warknął Harry. Do diabła z bólem; pchnął mocno Riddle’a i ten zatoczył się o kilka kroków, a Harry usiadł, dysząc ciężko. – Nie możesz zmusić kogoś, by cię pokochał. Lub się z tobą zaprzyjaźnił. Albo ci coś dał. Nie, jeśli ma być to szczere.

Riddle spoglądał na niego w całkowitym zdumieniu. Harry zacisnął mocno dłonie.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę? – Harry wstał i ruszył ku niemu, niemal prychając z przepełniającej go ironii, kiedy Riddle cofnął się znów o kilka kroków, nim zebrał się w sobie i wyniośle zatrzymał. – Dlaczego po prostu o to nie zapytasz? Dlaczego nie próbujesz nawet choć trochę zainteresować się kimś, kto nie jest tobą?

— Kiedy ktoś cię kocha, posiadasz jego ciało, duszę i umysł… — zaczął Riddle. Harry wydał z siebie jadowity dźwięk, który niebezpiecznie chylił się ku rozpaczliwemu niedowierzaniu.

— Myślisz, że to, iż posiądziesz mój umysł sprawi, że cię pokocham? – Było to, tak naprawdę, poniekąd tragiczne. – To głupota niemal dorównująca Bestii przekonanej o tym, że naprawdę musi dosłownie zjeść moje serce.

— Harry…

— Ale, nie, serio. – Dudniło mu mocno w głowie i chwycił się krawędzi łóżka, by utrzymać równowagę. – Wytłumacz mi to. Co się, u diaska, dzieje w twojej głowie?

Riddle milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, patrząc na niego ze wściekłością.

— Jeśli będę posiadał twój umysł, będziesz o mnie myślał. Z całkowitym oddaniem. Nie będziesz…

— Nie będę czego? – spytał tym razem spokojniej Harry, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie możesz mnie oceniać lub opuścić, jeśli będę kontrolował twoje myśli. Sądzisz, że nie dostrzegamy obrzydzenia, z jakim na nas spoglądasz? Jak, podobnie jak wszyscy inni, nas potępiasz?

Cisza, która nastała, dzwoniła w uszach. Harry otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Nagle znów stanęła mu przed oczami Przepowiednia, choć, biorąc pod uwagę, co wiedział o różnych wcieleniach i tym, w jaki sposób się ze sobą łączyły, raczej nie powinno go to aż tak bardzo dziwić. Każde z nich miało ten sam problem, po prostu podchodzili do niego w różny sposób. Byli jednym i tym samym człowiekiem, tyle że całkowicie rozbitym.

Ostatecznie westchnął.

— Podejdź do mnie.

— Co? – Niemniej przybliżył się nieco, jak gdyby czekając na jakąś zasadzkę.

Harry wykonał pełen zniecierpliwienia gest i przyciągnął do siebie Riddle’a, sadzając go koło siebie, po czym oparł się, całkowicie wyczerpany, o tego idiotę, bo ogarniający go ból był zdecydowanie zbyt przytłaczający, by mógł przeprowadzić tę pokręconą rozmowę na siedząco. Riddle początkowo zesztywniał, co Harry uznał za lekką przesadę. Niemniej nie zmienił uparcie pozycji, tylko czekał, aż jego towarzysz choć trochę się zrelaksuje.

Nie sądził, by tym razem wystarczyło go tylko przytulić. Riddle zajmował się w końcu myślami. Inteligencją i umysłami.

— Nie potępiam was – powiedział Harry. – Ale nie możecie zmusić mnie, abym was pokochał.

— Właściwie to przeprowadzono taki eksperyment na temat wytwarzania odruchów warunko…

— Zamknij się – prychnął Harry. – Nie możecie. A przynajmniej nie tak, jak należy. Miłość wymaga wyboru, nie siły. Choć wiele mówi o was fakt, iż postrzegacie ją jako zabranie mi czegoś lub pożarcie jakiejś części mnie. Nie mówię, że nie jest to jakaś forma miłości, ale… ta przepowiednia i klątwa twojej matki… nie sądzisz, że istnieje powód, dla którego tak bardzo opiera się na ofiarowywaniu, a nie zabieraniu?

— Moja matka była głupia. Wystarczy spojrzeć, jakiego wybrała sobie męża.

— Widzisz, to zabawne, jak wiele jesteśmy w stanie zrobić dla tych, o których się troszczymy – oznajmił sucho Harry. Riddle zerknął na niego.

— A więc zrobiłbyś to dla mnie? Ofiarowałbyś mi swoje myśli?

— Jesteś cholernie monotematyczny. – Harry z trudem zdusił w sobie frustrację. – Mowa tu o rozmawianiu, ty przerośnięta plamo farby! W taki właśnie sposób ludzie dzielą się ze sobą myślami. Rozmawiają. Zaczynają sobie powoli ufać i wpuszczają się do swoich głów.

— Brzmi to nad wyraz niebezpiecznie – mruknął Riddle. – Nigdy nie wiesz, co zdecydują się w niej zrobić.

— Czy ty…? – Nie. Harry był przekonany, że Riddle nie żartował. Niemniej niemal go to bawiło, bo gdy miało się wrażenie, że ktoś robi sobie sieczkę z twoich wnętrzności, mocno uszczuplało to ludzkie mechanizmy obronne. – Jak niby chcesz, bym pozwolił ci wejść do mojej głowy, skoro nie masz zamiaru tego odwzajemnić?

— Że co? Nie, nie… tu chodzi o to, byś ty pokochał _mnie_ …

Czasami naprawdę zaczynał tracić nadzieję.

Gdy jednak tak leżał, czując we włosach palce Riddle’a i widząc portret groteskowo poświęcającej się Ofiary… Riddle zaczął mówić.

 

**~*~**

 

Gdy Harry znów się obudził – choć nie był nawet pewny, kiedy dokładnie stracił przytomność – znajdował się w swoim łóżku, a świat ogarnęła noc.

Nieopodal postawione zostały talerze z jedzeniem, a także woda i wino.

Poruszył się lekko i poczuł, że w jego ciele wciąż pulsuje nieprzyjemny ból. Bezimienny obserwował go beznamiętnie ze swojego portretu.

Gardło Harry’ego ścisnęła gula.

— Co… co się stało? – zapytał.

— Riddle wyciągnął cię z obrazu – odparł spokojnie Bezimienny. – I wraz z Bestią wręcz obrzydliwie się tobą zajęli. Wciąż, oczywiście, umierasz…

Harry zamrugał.

— Oni… się mną zajęli? Zemdlałem?

— Powoli wyciskane jest z ciebie teraz życie – oświadczył cicho Bezimienny. – Oczywiście, że zemdlałeś. No i oczywiście, że się tobą zajęli. Woleliby, byś przeżywał niespotykane wręcz katusze, niż mieli zgodzić się na to, by ktoś im cię zabrał… zdecydowanie wliczają w to również śmierć.

Harry przyglądał się mu przez chwilę.

— Nie wydajesz się z tego tak zadowolony, jak sądziłem. Z tego, że umieram, mam na myśli. Zważywszy że traktujesz nas wszystkich jak głupców, bo zawracamy sobie głowę graniem w tę grę.

— Nie chcę, by klątwa została złamana – przypomniał Bezimienny. – A samo twoje istnienie stanowi tego bezpośrednie przeciwieństwo.

A więc… chciał, aby umarł?

— Najwyraźniej jednak nie. Potwór, jakby nie patrzeć, zabrał moją przyszłość – mruknął Harry.

— Potwór pragnie przełamać klątwę – stwierdził Bezimienny. – Nie chce tylko uwolnienia Przepowiedni. A, jak już się pewnie domyśliłeś, ta dwójka jest… nierozerwalnie ze sobą połączona.

— Chyba nie rozumiem.

— Co za niespodzianka. Co za nowość. Rozumiesz przecież tak wiele, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem złożoność tego może być ponad twoje możliwości.

Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle.

— Spierdalaj. Umieram, a to twoja wina.

— Idąc tropem wcieleń, skoro Potwór posiada twoją przyszłość, może ją kontrolować. A jeśli może kontrolować przyszłość ofiary, kontroluje końcowy rezultat tej gry… a przynajmniej tak mogłoby się wydawać. To dziecinne rozumowanie, ale czym jest Przepowiednia, jeśli nie dzieckiem?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca pewien, co powinien o tym myśleć. Chwilę później uderzyło w niego pewne spostrzeżenie.

— Odpowiadasz na moje pytania.

— Jakiś ty bystry.

— Myślałem, że tylko Riddle może odpowiadać na moje pytania. – Harry’emu zabiło nagle mocniej serce. Przypomniał sobie głaszczącą jego włosy dłoń Riddle’a i jego łagodny, rozbrzmiewający mu w uchu baryton, kiedy najzwyczajniej w świecie mówił.

A mówienie… _mówienie_ wiązało się z dzieleniem się myślami, a co za tym idzie – umysłem. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

— Lepiej się pośpiesz, ofiaro – mruknął Bezimienny. – Zostały ci jeszcze cztery części, a umrzesz, nim skończy się ten miesiąc. Twoja największa nadzieja leży chyba ostatecznie w pocałunku prawdziwej miłości. Skoro nie masz co liczyć na Potwora, może być to twoja jedyna szansa na przeżycie.

Boże, miał przewalone.


	11. Białe oczy i różdżka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała **Disharmony** , której ogromnie za to dziękuję! :)

**Rozdział jedenasty**

**Białe oczy i różdżka**

Pochłonięte nocą Little Hangleton było bardzo ciche – pogrążone w mroku przełamywanym wyłącznie przez światło wydobywające się z okien tutejszej knajpki.

Zebrali się w niej mieszkańcy wioski. Zaaferowani, rozgorączkowani i posępni.

— Żadna z ofiar jeszcze nigdy tak długo nie przetrwała! – Ginny zacisnęła mocno pięści u boków. – On wciąż żyje. Jestem tego pewna, czuję to.

— Może Bestia umarła – stwierdził Ron.

— Gdyby nie żyła – oświadczył Lucjusz Malfoy – chłopak dawno by już wrócił. To kompletna głupota.

— Nie możemy siedzieć z założonymi rękami. – Ginny spojrzała rozświetlonymi oczami i z zarumienionymi policzkami na swoją rodzinę. – Nie po tym wszystkim, co wycierpieliśmy z rąk potwora. Nie po tym wszystkim, co poświęcił Harry!

Kłótnia ta powtarzała się już trzecią noc z rzędu, kręcąc się wokół stojącego na wzgórzu domu i fakcie, że nie zwrócono im jeszcze żadnego – poćwiartowanego lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób okaleczonego – ciała. Oczywiście w przeszłości zdarzały się przypadki, że ofiara nigdy nie wracała, ale…

— Wyrosły truskawki – mruknęła ze swojego miejsca na tyłach karczmy Sprout. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu wyglądała na ożywioną. – Rubeus też je widział. Truskawki! – Ogromny kapelusz zadrżał na jej głowie pod wpływem okazywanego przez nią podekscytowania.

Nikt z obecnie żyjących nie pamiętał, by wyrosły kiedykolwiek w wiosce. Zawsze były dla nich tylko słodką fantazją, pozostałością świata sprzed klątwy. A wszyscy, którzy mogliby go pamiętać, dawno już nie żyli bądź zostali zabrani.

— Również słońce świeci jaśniej – zauważyła Luna. – A dom nie jest już taki smutny. Widzieliście go dziś rano?

— To _niczego_ nie udowadnia. – Twarz burmistrza Knota zaczerwieniła się. – Nie zamierzam ryzykować życia dla… dla truskawek i wschodzącego minutę wcześniej niż zwykle słońca!

I tak w kółko.

— Jeśli potwór osłabł – wtrącił jakiś głos – może moglibyśmy go zabić! To idealny moment. Wystarczająco nam już zabrał. Nam wszystkim. Kto będzie następny? Kogo poślemy do niego kolejnego roku?

— Nikt nie przetrwa w tym domu. To po prostu niemożliwe. Gdyby wciąż żył, z całą pewnością by tam nie tkwił.

— Ja nie będę siedzieć bezczynnie. – Ginny mocno się wyprostowała. – Nawet jeśli nikt z was mi nie wierzy.

— To zbyt niebezpiecznie. – Głos Molly drżał. – Serce mi się kraje na myśl, że wciąż jest tam uwięziony z tym… z tym _czymś_ … ale…

Dorośli byli zmęczeni, a ich dzieci odnajdywały w sobie coraz więcej śmiałości.

Na horyzoncie zamajaczyła burza, gdy zaczęły znikać kuchenne noże i zapałki.

 

**~*~**

 

Oczywiście czekało na niego jakieś zadanie.

Harry był pewien, że bez problemu je wykona, gdy tylko zrozumie, na czym dokładnie powinno polegać. Oraz jak wydostać się z łóżka, mimo że nawet w bezruchu miał wrażenie, jakby coś rozrywało go od środka.

Przeszłość. Riddle. Bezimienny. Bestia. Potwór. Przepowiednia.

Przeszłość chciała zdobyć przyjaciela. A Riddle intelektualnego towarzysza, z którym mógłby porozmawiać i dobrze się dogadać. Riddle – Zagadka – nawet z imienia istne uosobienie kogoś trudnego do zrozumienia, chciał zostać zrozumiany, a nie tylko rozumieć umysły innych ludzi. Potwór, który pożądał emocji, wspomnień – pragnął miejsca w świecie. No a Bestia dość dosłownie jego serca i Harry nie był jeszcze do końca pewien, co powinien w związku z tym zrobić.

Pokochać kogoś – umysłem, ciałem i duszą. Łatwo było to pojąć, ale w praktyce komplikowało ich wysiłki.

Przepowiednia pragnęła przyszłości wolnej od klątwy. Gdy się kogoś kochało, chciało się spędzić z nim resztę życia, czyż nie?

Ale czego chciał Bezimienny?

Imienia?

Mimo że każdy z nich chciał być na różny sposób kochany, Bezimienny wydawał się przedziwną manifestacją czystej nienawiści. Jego pocałunek był klątwą, obietnicą trucizny i morderstwa, które zniekształcały obrzydliwie coś, co powinno być jednym z najpiękniejszych wyrazów miłości. Co takiego mógł pragnąć z niej Bezimienny, skoro wydawał się ani jej, ani serca w ogóle nie pożądać?

Harry przewrócił się na drugi bok, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie na łóżku wygodnej pozycji. Wbił w swoją dłoń paznokcie tak mocno, że spod jego palców rozkwitła niczym płatki róży krew. Szybko powrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji.

Jak mogło chodzić o imię, skoro Eurydyka twierdziła, że nazwanie Bezimiennego po imieniu – poza złamaniem jednej z zasad domu – połączy na nowo wszystkie wcielenia? Czyż nie powinien poczekać z tym, aż je wszystkie odblokuje? Jakoś nie wydawało mu się, by dobrym pomysłem było łączenie ze sobą na siłę połamanych elementów układanki.

Niemniej to właśnie imię było czymś, czego Bezimiennemu w głównej mierze brakowało.

Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Byli jednym i tym samym, czyż nie? Tą samą osobą?

Jaki był więc sens tego imienia? Dlaczego byli zarazem Tomem Riddle’em i Lordem Voldemortem?

Co takiego ofiarowywało to nowe imię, czego nie miało w sobie jego prawdziwe?

Usiadł nagle, czując, jak jego oczy otwierają się szeroko ze zdumienia.

— Dlaczego _Bestia_ przybrała imię Voldemort? – zapytał. Oczy Bezimiennego zmrużyły się na obrazie. – Musisz mi teraz odpowiadać – przypomniał mu Harry. Odblokował Riddle’a, a zatem prawdy i możliwości.

— A dlaczego którykolwiek z nas miałby chcieć nosić imię mężczyzny, który nas porzucił?

Harry stłumił uśmiech, bo choć nie-do-końca-odpowiedź Bezimiennego była doprawdy tragiczna, uśmiechnięcie się zdecydowanie byłoby w tej chwili niewłaściwe. Zerknął szybko w stronę drzwi, sprawdzając, czy nie kręcą się w ich pobliżu pozostali.

Mógłby się niemal założyć, że Riddle i Potwór nie byliby zbyt zadowoleni z tego, że przymierza się na Bezimiennego – zwłaszcza po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnim razem w jego obrazie. Jego czas był najpewniej mocno ograniczony, nim jeden z nich w końcu się w jego pokoju pojawi.

Riddle wybył sprawdzić, czy zdoła sprowadzić mu więcej jedzenia. Harry udawał znacznie głodniejszego niż się w rzeczywistości czuł, bo pragnął chwili spokoju.

Krok drugi: wydostać się z łóżka.

Każdy wykonywany przez niego ruch przeszywał go do kości i uderzał bólem głowy, która pulsowała, jakby jego czoło przeszywała błyskawica.

Gdy stanął w końcu na nogi, w jednej chwili ugięły się pod nim kolana. Bezimienny prychnął. Harry natychmiast posłał mu spojrzenie godne bazyliszka.

Krok trzeci: wstać i podejść do pieprzonego obrazu. Zanim ktokolwiek go przed tym powstrzyma.

Szło mu bardzo powoli. Chwiał się na każdym kroku, jakby stawiał go na igłach. Siłą musiał powstrzymać się od sprawdzenia, czy jego stopy aby przypadkiem rzeczywiście nie krwawią. Bo tak się właśnie czuł.

Zerknął ponownie na drzwi i oblizał wargi.

W końcu jednak dotarł do Bezimiennego – i niepewnie wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Poczuł, jak jego palce przechodzą przez malowidło i westchnął głęboko.

 _Okej, a więc mógł przejść._ Teraz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że to Bezimienny powinien być kolejny. Zresztą przyglądał mu się właśnie z obrazu z całkowicie beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. A przynajmniej Harry czuł się, jakby był obserwowany i zaglądano mu w najdalsze zakamarki duszy… Nie był tylko pewien, czy portret aby na pewno był w stanie go zobaczyć.

Ruszył gwałtownie do przodu.

Podobnie jak poprzednim razem, ze wszystkich stron otoczyły go gęste ciemności. Takie, które byłyby w stanie wedrzeć mu się do płuc i wypełnić nos oraz usta niczym dym.

Szkarłatne oczy już się na nim skupiły. Harry stał przez chwilę niczym spetryfikowany. Czekając być może na jakiś ruch lub próbując przekonać swoje nogi, że naprawdę, _naprawdę_ powinny wziąć się jak najszybciej do roboty.

Dłoń sięgnęła w jego stronę, blada w upiornym świetle wydobywającym się spoza obrazu. Palce przesunęły się po jego twarzy, a usta Bezimiennego wykrzywiły w uśmieszku.

— Boisz się. Czyżbyś lękał się ciemności, Ofiaro?

Harry zacisnął mocno szczękę i zrobił krok do przodu z czystej, upartej złości.

— Przepraszam, że ostatnim razem wtargnąłem na twój teren bez pozwolenia – oświadczył. Przypomniał sobie zasady. – Nie miałem na celu okazania braku szacunku wobec ciebie czy domu. Mogę wejść dalej?

Włoski zjeżyły się na jego karku pod wpływem śmiechu, który rozbrzmiał w odpowiedzi na jego słowa. Dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego ramion i odciągnęła go od światła. Ale przynajmniej, jako że nie wyszli z pokoju, wciąż był w stanie odnaleźć drogę powrotną.

— Eee, dzięki – stwierdził Harry. A następnie przełknął ślinę, próbując pozbierać rozproszone myśli.

— Wyglądasz okropnie.

— Tak już bywa, gdy wysysa się z kogoś życie. – Słowa te wymknęły się z jego ust, zanim zdołałby je powstrzymać.

— Jeśli próbujesz nakłonić mnie do zniwelowania efektów tego…

— Nie próbuję. – Imiona. Imiona i ich znaczenie. Imiona miały w sobie wielką moc, a Bezimienny został swojego, oczywiście, pozbawiony. Tego, którego wybrali, zanim rozpoczęła się ta klątwa. Voldemorta. A skoro Tom Riddle był porzuconym przez ojca chłopcem, po którym został nazwany, Harry raczej wątpił, aby akurat tego imienia pragnął. Imienia kogoś, kto w jego mniemaniu był absolutnie bezwartościowy. – Nie jestem na tyle głupi, by sądzić, że byś na coś takiego przystał. To znaczy, jeśli chcesz go cofnąć, proszę bardzo, z pewnością nie będę narzekał, a jeśli chcesz uzyskać za to coś konkretnego, nie wahaj się podać swojej ceny… Niemniej nie po to tu przybyłem.

— Mówiłem ci już, że nie możesz mi dać tego, czego pragnę.

— A może powiesz mi, czego pragniesz i zobaczymy? – Harry próbował zachować w głosie optymizm, mimo że czuł, jak pokryte kolcami pnącza znów owijają się wokół jego nóg. Co, zważywszy na to, iż naprawdę nie był obecnie w stanie określić, czy przebijają jego skórę, było naprawdę niepokojące. I za bardzo przypominało mu fizycznie o tym, co się do tej pory wydarzyło.

— _Wszystkiego._ Świata. – W głosie Bezimiennego pobrzmiewała szydercza nuta. – Mam znacznie większe ambicje niż roszczenie sobie praw do ofiary, która tak czy siak już do mnie należy.

— Nie należę do ciebie. Gdyby tak było, dawno bym już umarł, bo podobnie jak Potwór czy Bestia wziąłbyś sobie ze mnie wszystko, co byś tylko chciał. Przeszłość już tego próbowała.

— Przeszłość to dzieciak.

A Bezimienny – Voldemort – nienawidził tego, kim był jako dziecko. Nienawidził dzieciństwa i wszystkiego, co się z nim wiązało, bo widział w nim słabość, głupotę. Ledwie był w stanie znieść myśl o Tomie Riddle’u, jako że ze wszystkich sił próbował uciec sidłom tworzonym przez to imię i chłopca, którym kiedyś był. Harry rozważał to przez chwilę.

Częścią miłości było stanie się dla kogoś kimś ważnym. Akceptowanie go. Nadanie czemuś imienia wiązało się poniekąd ze zrozumieniem tego. Imiona kryły w sobie siłę, wiele już wcześniej na ten temat myślał. Zebrał się na odwagę.

— Harry – powiedział po chwili. – Harry Potter. Harry James Potter, jeśli chcesz być w tym względzie naprawdę formalny. Miło mi cię poznać.

Bezimienny spojrzał na niego z pełnym zdumieniem.

— Co?

— Moje imię. – Harry nie opuścił wzroku. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. – Możesz je mieć, jeśli chcesz.

— Imiona mają w sobie moc – oznajmił Bezimienny.

— Więc ufam, że nie nadużyjesz przywileju znania mojego.

— Jesteś więc głupcem. – Szkarłatne oczy pociemniały, czego Harry zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Pnącza i kolce poruszyły się w ciemnościach z gwałtownym niepokojem. – Głupcem, którego imię nigdy nie zapisze się na kartach historii. Który w żaden sposób nie zostanie powiązany z tym, co po nim nadejdzie lub co przed nim było. Mógłbyś być równie dobrze… duchem.

Harry poczuł, że pnącza zaczynają coraz mocniej go oplatać, podobnie jak ciemność.

— Czekaj… — Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał uciekać się do nazywania. – _Czekaj_. Nie chcesz mnie zabić.

— Nie zamierzam cię zabić. Przecież już umierasz – oświadczył Bezimienny. – Zamierzam bezpiecznie cię gdzieś ukryć.

Nie brzmiało to jednak zbyt pocieszająco.

— Pragniesz władzy, siły – stwierdził Harry, czując, jak bije mu serce. – Rozumiem. Wybrałeś imię o wielkiej mocy i _zostało ci ono odebrane_. Klątwa pozbawiła cię wszystkiego, czym byłeś i na co zapracowałeś, po czym zamieniła to w szyderstwo. Mężczyzna, który nie chciał serca, odczuwa teraz fizyczną agonię, bo zostało mu ono odebrane. Dziecko, które pragnęło być w przyszłości ważne, zostało z niej całkowicie odarte. Mężczyzna, który bez najmniejszych problemów dostawał się do umysłów innych ludzi, pozbawiony został możliwości zostania samemu zrozumianym… — Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę. – A ktoś, kto przez całe życie nazywany był potworem, w niego właśnie się zamienił. Nie jest to zbyt sprawiedliwe.

— Życie ogólnie nie jest sprawiedliwe. – Bezimienny wydawał się zupełnie nieporuszony. Harry zacisnął mocno pięści.

— A potem do waszego domu wchodzi jakiś chłopak, którego nigdy nie chcieliście i którego nie wybraliście, dzierżąc w sobie moc zmienienia waszej sytuacji. Coś, czego sami nie jesteście w stanie zrobić, uwięzieni w gierce Przepowiedni. Chłopak, którego uważacie za kompletnego kretyna.

Owinięte wokół jego nóg pnącze zamarło. Ale czy cokolwiek mogło go teraz tak naprawdę zranić? Harry nawet nie drgnął, wpatrując się prosto w oczy Bezimiennego, mimo że serce waliło mu jak oszalałe w piersi.

— Mam dla ciebie zadanie – oznajmił ten, zanim Harry mógłby znowu coś powiedzieć. Kolce powoli się od niego odsunęły. Harry czuł się jak absolutnie najgorszy na świecie poszukiwacz przygód, jako że niemal wszystkie swoje siły wkładał obecnie w niezwymiotowanie pod stopy Bezimiennego.

Ale przynajmniej nie został zamordowany, co nie?

— Zadanie?

— Abyś udowodnił, że jesteś godzien dzierżonej przez Ofiarę mocy. Na nic mi dzieciaki polegające całkowicie na Przepowiedniach, szczęściu i miłości.

Harry wyprostował się i uniósł wyżej brodę.

— Co to za zadanie? – zapytał.

— Istnieje pewien przedmiot, który chciałbym, abyś mi dostarczył. Różdżka.

— Że niby taka _magiczna_? – Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się.

— Tak, taka magiczna. – Bezimienny posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie. – A niby jaka inna?

Harry próbował nie wyglądać na urażonego. Kiwnął głową.

— I gdzie znajdę tę twoją magiczną różdżkę?

— W pokoju Przepowiedni.

Ten dzień robił się po prostu coraz, kurwa, lepszy.

 

**~*~**

 

— Nie bądź śmieszny – fuknął Riddle. – Nie stawisz w obecnym stanie czoła Przepowiedni.

— To całkowicie dosłownie przykute do łóżka dziecko – odparł Harry. Próbował nie wyglądać na tak zdenerwowanego, jakim się czuł lub przynajmniej brzmieć dość przekonywująco, zwłaszcza że szczerze wątpił, aby był w stanie jakoś magicznie usunąć osiadające mu na czole grube krople potu.

— A co z Potworem?

— Jak na razie mnie unika. – Harry ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Nie pytałem cię o zdanie. – Riddle chwycił go za ramię. – Nigdzie nie idziesz.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Jak dotąd dogadywaliśmy się dość dobrze, więc wolałbym nie wszczynać z tobą kłótni – oświadczył. Uścisk jednak tylko się wzmocnił.

— Nie.

— Powtórzę raz jeszcze: sam wybrałem sobie taki los i żaden z was nie będzie mówił mi, co mam robić. – Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle. – Tak czy siak umieram, co mi da bezczynne leżenie w łóżku, skoro wciąż jestem jeszcze w stanie się poruszać? – Zmusił się do uspokojenia i spojrzał łagodniej na Riddle’a, obejmując jego policzek. – Nic mi nie będzie. _Zaufaj_ mi. Jak dotąd udało mi się przeżyć każde spotkanie z wami, czyż nie?

— Wyrażam swoje zaniepokojenie.

— I ogromnie je doceniam, a także zapewniam, że nie przeszło niezauważone, ale naprawdę nie jest konieczne. Poza tym, Przepowiednia już mnie tobie obiecała, mam rację? – Harry przewrócił oczami. Był niemal całkowicie pewien, że Riddle powiedziałby teraz cokolwiek, byle tylko nigdzie nie poszedł. – Jeśli tak się martwisz, chodź ze mną. – Posłał swojemu towarzyszowi dokuczliwy uśmieszek. – Ochroń mnie przed wszystkimi Potworami, Tom.

Riddle spojrzał na niego paskudnie, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował. I być może Harry powinien wyciągnąć jakieś wnioski z tego, że ostatecznie nie zdecydował się z nim pójść.

Gdy znalazł się nareszcie na drugim końcu korytarza, pozwolił sobie opuścić w końcu nieco fasadę siły. Tak czy owak musiał jednak jeszcze przed świtem dotrzeć do portretu Przeszłości i przez niego przejść, bo Bóg jeden wiedział, że naprawdę nie chciał znaleźć się przez przypadek w obrazie Eurydyki. Jeśli miał w tej kwestii w ogóle coś do powiedzenia.

Wstęgi owinęły się wokół niego, gdy potknął się na schodach.

— Uważaj – westchnął wprost do jego ucha Potwór. – Spadnięcie ze schodów byłoby najżałośniejszą śmiercią, jaka spotkała dotąd ofiarę.

Harry natychmiast przybrał beznamiętny wyraz twarzy.

Gdy jednak się odwrócił, po Potworze nie było nigdzie śladu.

Ruszył więc bez przeszkód dalej i wszedł do obrazu Przeszłości.

Pokój Przepowiedni wyglądał tak samo, jak ostatnim razem.

Białe oczy otworzyły się, gdy tylko wszedł i skupiły na nim z równie wytrącającą z równowagi bielą.

— Nie dawaj mu różdżki – powiedział dzieciak.

Harry oblizał wargi.

— Wiesz, gdy mówisz takie rzeczy, zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy aby na pewno pragniesz złamać klątwę. – Wkroczył głębiej do pokoju i okrążył go, bez przerwy zachowując od łóżka bezpieczną odległość. Próbując odnaleźć ten pieprzony, magiczny badyl.

— Nie chcę, by ją zdobył. – Tym razem chłopiec brzmiał na niemal nadąsanego.

Harry postanowił go jak na razie zignorować, kontynuując swoje poszukiwania. Szybko jednak musiał się uchylić przed rzuconym w jego stronę nożykiem, który chwilę później z całkiem niepokojącą dokładnością ponownie skręcił gwałtownie w kierunku jego głowy.

— Dlaczego?

Znów minął go niemal o włos. W powietrze wzniosła się także komoda i pomknęła ku niemu przez pomieszczenie. Harry rzucił się na ziemię, co w jednej chwili pozbawiło go tchu w piersiach. Przetoczył się, gdy kilka przedmiotów po raz kolejny próbowało go uderzyć – tworząc w podłodze wgniecenia w miejscach, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu leżał.

Musiał jak najszybciej odnaleźć tę różdżkę.

Gdzie mogła się podziewać? Pod łóżkiem? Wśród pościeli? W tej po trzykroć pierdolonej komodzie, która próbowała zbić jego głowę na miazgę?

Zresztą właśnie znów ruszyła w jego stronę i Harry rzucił się ku łóżku. Wpadł pod nie, zewsząd otoczony kurzem, kaszląc i macając w ciemnościach, podczas gdy pnącza irytująco się wokół niego owinęły. Jedno chwyciło go nawet za stopę, próbując zaciągnąć ponownie w stronę zabójczego mebla.

I nadal nie znalazł nigdzie żadnej różdżki.

Kopnął mocno róże, gdy coraz więcej pnączy próbowało go uwięzić i przytrzymać. Był to najgwałtowniejszy atak, jaki do tej pory przeżył, nawet przebywając w tym domu od tak dawna.

Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, żołądek podchodził do gardła i skracał czas reakcji. Komoda złowieszczo się nad nim uniosła.

— Tom, nawet się _nie waż_ – syknął Harry. – Jeśli mnie zabijesz, na wieczność pozostaniesz przykuty do tej ściany. Jestem ci potrzebny żywy.

Komoda wisiała nadal w powietrzu, gdy Przepowiednia najwyraźniej rozważała zmiażdżenie mu czaszki. Chwilę później szafa wróciła z powrotem na swoje miejsce, a pnącza miotnęły nim przez pokój z powrotem w stronę obrazu Przeszłości. Wylądował z impetem na ziemi, waląc z jękiem głową o znajdującą się tam ścianę. Spojrzał morderczo na cholernego bachora.

— Idź sobie – powiedziała Przepowiednia.

— Nigdzie bez różdżki nie pójdę.

— Zranię cię.

— Nie byłbyś pierwszy. – Harry pchnął się na nogi, gdy pnącza zwinęły się niczym przygotowujący się do ataku wąż. Odgarnął z czoła przepocone włosy, czując, jak drży mu całe ciało.

Różdżki nie było pod łóżkiem. Gdzie się zatem chowała?

Rzucił się w stronę szuflad, otwierając je z rozmachem i przeszukując. Niemal natychmiast walnęły go w kolana, a chwilę później prosto w żołądek, ostrzegając, aby się do nich nie zbliżał.

Z trudem powstrzymał grymas bólu – ale siniaki były niemal niczym w porównaniu do cierpień, jakie przeżywało już jego ciało.

— Rozkazuję ci stąd wyjść! On nie może zdobyć tej różdżki! – oświadczyła Przepowiednia.

— Ach tak? Tak się akurat składa, że nie słucham niczyich rozkazów – wykrztusił z siebie Harry, mocno wciągając i wypuszczając powietrze… Aha!

Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół wąskiego, drewnianego kijka, a na jego twarzy rozkwitł wielki uśmiech. Choć szybko zniknął, gdy nożyk popędził przez powietrze w jego stronę.

Harry uciekł przez obraz.

Skoro naprawdę tylko tyle zrobić mu była w stanie Przepowiednia, nie rozumiał, dlaczego wszyscy tak strasznie się nią martwili.

Niemniej westchnął głęboko z ulgą, gdy portret zamknął się za jego plecami.

Przetarł drżącą dłonią czoło, czując jak mizernie drży mu serce. Oparł się ciężko o ścianę malowidła – tylko na chwilę, aby złapać oddech.

Lecz nie mógł tutaj zostać. O świcie obraz Przeszłości zamieni się w Eurydykę.

Zatoczył się do przodu pod czujnym okiem Przeszłości.

Chłopiec był blady i przygryzał wargę, a jego oczy pociemniały.

— Nie wychodź – poprosiła Przeszłość.

— Muszę.

— Zabije cię.

Harry się jednak nie zatrzymał, nie dając się zastraszyć. Nie miał czasu na wahanie – był tak blisko końca tej zagadki, że niemal miał go już na wyciągnięcie ręki! Bezimienny, Bestia, Potwór i Przepowiednia. Jak tylko odda różdżkę Bezimiennemu, zostaną mu jeszcze tylko trzy wcielenia. Czyż nie?

Będzie w połowie drogi!

I, miał nadzieję, wciąż żywy.

Wyszedł z portretu mimo błagalnych nawoływań Przeszłości i z ulgą spostrzegł, że wciąż było jeszcze ciemno. Choć jego ulga zniknęła, gdy nagle wyłonił się przed nim uważnie obserwujący go Potwór.

Boże, Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, czy ma na tyle sił, by w tak krótkim czasie stoczyć aż dwie bitwy. Spróbował zebrać się w sobie.

— Bierz sobie z moich wspomnień, co chcesz i zejdź mi z drogi – wychrypiał.

— Nie powinieneś tutaj być – oznajmił Potwór. – Choć irytowanie Przepowiedni jest moim zdaniem szalenie zabawne, wolałbym raczej, by życie źródła mojego pożywienia nie zostało nagle brutalnie zakończone.

— W ogóle nie macie wiary w moje zdolności przetrwania – stwierdził Harry. Bez ogródek przepchnął się obok Potwora. – Skoro niby jesteś o mnie tak strasznie zmartwiony, dlaczego nie wyssiesz ze mnie tego pieprzonego pocałunku? Sam-Wiesz-Kto twierdzi, że byłbyś w stanie to zrobić.

— Ten pocałunek to trucizna. Nie mogę w żaden sposób wypluć tego, co pochłonę – to w końcu nie tak, że siedzę sobie grzecznie przy stole na kolacji.

Harry przewrócił oczami. No jasne.

— No chyba że, oczywiście, tak się jakoś przypadkiem złożyło, że mnie kochasz? – Potwór znów zmaterializował się tuż przed jego twarzą.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Jeszcze nie, wybacz.

— Niedogodne.

— Tak to już zwykle jest z miłością – stwierdził Harry.

— Ach tak?

— Tak przynajmniej zawsze mi mówiono. – Harry znów przepchnął się obok niego, czując wzrastający niepokój. – Dzięki, ale wolałbym jeszcze dziś załatwić sprawy z Bezimiennym.

— Chcesz, aby zdobył niewyobrażalną wręcz moc? – zapytał Potwór.

Harry zerknął na niego, wbijając sobie mocno paznokcie w spód dłoni. Nagle stał się niezwykle świadomy spoczywającej w jego kieszeni różdżki.

— Chcę złamać tę klątwę, najlepiej przy tym nie umierając – oświadczył.

— I jesteś gotów ofiarować w tym celu, _poświęcić_ w tym celu wszystko?

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— A mam jakiś wybór?

— Być może – stwierdził Potwór. – Jeśli naprawdę jesteś Ofiarą. Reszta nie miała. Klątwa słabnie, nie przeszło ci przez myśl, aby uciec?

Harry zamarł i odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Potworem. Od czasu pierwszej nocy taka myśl nawet na chwilę nie zaprzątnęła jego głowy.

— Gdzie miałbym niby uciec?

— Gdziekolwiek. Gdyby udało ci się przetrwać grasujące w lesie wilki, powinieneś być w stanie opuścić teraz Little Hangleton. Skoro Riddle może wyjść ze swojego obrazu.

Harry’emu zaschło w ustach.

— Ale wciąż zabiłby mnie pocałunek.

— Chyba że byłbyś w kimś zakochany.

Harry zawahał się i przesunął stopą po podłodze.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

— Już ci powiedziałem: nie chcę zniszczyć twoich wspomnień. Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem.

— Lecz nie znajdowałbym przypadkiem poza twoim zasięgiem, gdybym odszedł?

— Byłaby to może prawda, gdybym wciąż był przywiązany do domu – oznajmił Potwór, a potem pochylił się, nagle bardziej zdeterminowany, i oblizał wargi. – Miałbyś większe szanse na ucieczkę, gdybym ci pomógł. Znam tę okolicę, wszystkie znajdujące się tu przejścia i sekrety. Jakby nie patrzeć, _pożywiam się_ najskrytszymi tajemnicami i nadziejami innych ludzi. Moglibyśmy razem odejść.

— Pytasz, czy z tobą ucieknę. – Harry’emu kręciło się w głowie. – A co z resztą?

— A co ma z nimi być? – Potwór zamrugał. Najpierw jednym okiem, a potem szybko drugim. W upiornie gadzi sposób.

— Chcesz, abym ich tu tak po prostu zostawił? – Harry zdziwił się, że krew mu zawrzała, a broda wysoko uniosła. – Że, _kurwa_ , co?

Potwór przechylił głowę.

— Nie masz powodu, aby tutaj zostać.

— Obiecałem, że im pomogę.

— Jesteś mój.

— Pieprz się – warknął Harry. – Nie możesz się tak po prostu pojawiać po tym, jak ignorowałeś mnie Bóg jeden wie jak długo i zostawiłeś na pewną śmierć, a potem twierdzić, że jestem twój. Zrzekłeś się swojego roszczenia. Obiecałem, że im pomogę, nie mogę ich teraz porzucić.

— Mimo że próbują cię zabić i nie chcą twojej pomocy? – Oczy Potwora pociemniały niesłychanie. – Jesteś głupcem.

— Wiesz, co w tym wszystkim najzabawniejsze? – Harry zrobił krok do przodu. Mimo że wszystkie jego instynkty wręcz wrzeszczały, by zachował dystans między sobą a tą zbudowaną z cieni postacią. Oblizał wargi, czując, jak przechodzą go ciarki. – Byłeś już wcześniej kochany. Gdy chcecie, potraficie być szalenie czarujący i widziałem we wspomnieniach Przeszłości, jak wielu ludzi stawało na rzęsach, aby się z wami zaprzyjaźnić. Zanim zaczęła się ta klątwa.

Grymas Potwora pogłębił się.

— Czy aby na pewno chodzi w tym wszystkim o to, abym was pokochał, czy może raczej o to, abyście nauczyli się choć trochę, kurwa, zainteresować kimś, kto nie jest wami? – fuknął Harry.

— Kochali bajeczkę, Harry Potterze. Od zawsze przeklętą.

Rozjaśniał poranek.

 

**~*~**

 

Bestia w kilka sekund pojawiła się na miejscu Potwora i nigdy wcześniej Harry nie był tym aż tak rozwścieczony. Bo z całą pewnością nie pogniewałby się o wyjaśnienie tych ostatnich słów.

Jej oczy były białe.

Harry zesztywniał i wykonał duży krok w tył – czując, że zaczyna robić mu się niedobrze.

— Różdżka – oznajmiła Bestia… choć może rozmawiał tak naprawdę z Przepowiednią? – Oddaj ją.

Taaa, zdecydowanie była to Przepowiednia.

— Naprawdę spodziewałeś się, że się na to zgodzę, choć przed chwilą niemal zamordowałeś mnie meblami?

Jego towarzysz milczał przez chwilę, a następnie ciało Bestii wydało z siebie przyprawiający o mdłości trzask. Jej kończyny wykręciły się, a oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły, podczas gdy żołądek mocno zacisnął. Paznokcie stojącego przed nim stwora przekształciły się w ostre pazury, a głowa pomarszczyła i zmieniła w coś bardziej… bestialskiego.

Harry nie wiedział, że coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe.

Wtedy właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien jak najszybciej _wiać_.

Automatycznie skierował się ku swojemu pokojowi. Tylko że… to właśnie Przepowiednia sprawiała, iż był bezpieczny. W tej chwili nie znajdowało się w tym domu tak naprawdę żadne miejsce, w którym mógłby się ukryć.

Kręciło mu się w głowie. Każdy stawiany przez niego krok wywoływał w jego ciele kolejny wstrząs przeszywającego bólu. Świat zaczął rozmazywać mu się przed oczami.

Słyszał za sobą dziki warkot, ale nie śmiał się odwrócić.

 _Myśl. Myśl. Myśl._ Gdzie mógł się ukryć? W jakiejś wąskiej przestrzeni, gdzie nie będzie w stanie sięgnąć go Bestia?

Stwór zderzył się z nim z niesłychaną wręcz siłą. Harry bez wahania kopnął w jego rozwarte szczęki. Chwilę później poczuł na włosach gorący oddech i stróżka śliny kapnęła mu na nogę, gdy próbował się cofnąć.

Nie było teraz w Bestii niczego ludzkiego – choćby krztyny racjonalności w oczach. Pozostały równie blade, co jego pozbawione włosów, zniekształcone szkaradnie ciało. W którego klatce piersiowej zionęła wielka dziura skrywająca ociekające krwią różo-serce.

Podłogę zarysowało kilka głębokich szram.

— Voldemort… — zaczął.

— Harry! – dobiegł zza jego pleców krzyk. Rzucił się na nogi, o włos umykając kolejnemu ugryzieniu, a znów uderzona w twarz Bestia zaskomlała.

Riddle chwycił go za ramię, ciągnąc za sobą jego poturbowane ciało, podczas gdy Bestia powoli zbierała się do kupy.

— Trochę ci zajęło przyjście mi z pomocą. – Harry mógłby go ucałować. – Co tu się, do diaska, dzieje?

— Zirytowałeś Przepowiednię. Schowaj się za mną i uciekaj. Zobaczę, czy uda mi się kupić ci trochę czasu. Skryj się gdzieś. W jakimś małym miejscu, do którego nie będzie w stanie wejść.

Tego się już domyślił! Choć mocniej niepokoił go fakt, że Bestia zamieniła się w coś bardziej dosłownie pasującego jej imieniu i wydawała się całkowicie zaangażowana w rozerwanie go na kawałeczki. Zachwiał się, gdy Riddle pchnął go za siebie i wyprostował się, stając oko w oko z Bestią.

Tym razem podeszła do nich wolniej, jak gdyby świadoma, że tak naprawdę nie mieli gdzie się schować. Oddychała ciężko i groźnie, gdy Harry się jej przypatrywał.

Nie wiedział, jak opisać tego stwora – coś z rodzaju psowatych? Tyle że nie wydawało się to w pełni oddawać tego, co widział. No i nie pojawiła się też na nim żadna dziwna sierść.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę przez swoje zaciśnięte gardło.

— Domyślam się, że ty raczej nie potrafisz zmieniać w taki sposób kształtu?

— _Uciekaj._

— Nie zostawię cię na pewną…

— Możesz pozachwycać się moim heroizmem później, jeśli przeżyjesz. Będę oczekiwał od ciebie pełnego uwielbienia. Ale teraz _idź_. To nie mnie próbuje zabić, a będziesz mi tylko przeszkadzał. Idź!

Bestia rzuciła się na nich.

Riddle zaatakował jej serce. Odsłonięte, pulsujące, chronione tylko stworzonym z kolców labiryntem.

Harry stał niczym wrośnięty w podłogę. Oni się pozabijają. Oni naprawdę zaraz się pozabijają.

Riddle wrzasnął, gdy szczęki zacisnęły się na jego szyi, a Bestia zawyła, kiedy palce owinęły się wokół więdnącej róży.

Co się stanie, gdy umrze jedno z wcieleń?

Chwilę później Riddle został rzucony na ścianę niczym szmaciana lalka.

Białe oczy spoczęły na Harrym.

_O kurwa._

Harry wykonał kilka chwiejnych kroków w tył, podczas gdy z gardła Bestii ponownie wydobył się głęboki warkot. Wzniósł ku górze ręce.

— Voldemort, naprawdę nie chcesz tego robić. _Tom_. Próbuję ci pomóc.

Stwór znów na niego skoczył i Harry rzucił się na podłogę w stronę leżącego Riddle’a. Próbując zmusić się do myślenia – może rzeczywiście powinien uciec, gdy miał jeszcze ku temu okazję. Bestia szybko się odwróciła.

— Różdżka. – Głos Riddle’a był słaby, ale na całe szczęście nie stracił świadomości. – _Daj mi moją różdżkę_.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni. A stwór zaatakował ponownie, wychylając swój wężowy język spomiędzy ostrych jak brzytwa zębów. Serce waliło Harry’emu jak młot.

Różdżka wylądowała na podłodze, poza zasięgiem któregokolwiek z nich. Białe oczy błysnęły, natychmiast się na niej skupiając.

Harry bez zastanowienia zerwał się z podłogi i skoczył w jej stronę w tym samym czasie, co Bestia. Zderzyli się ze sobą i ciężkie ciało przygniotło go do ziemi, a ostre zęby znalazły kilka cali od jego twarzy. Płatek róży opadł z nieprzyzwoitą delikatnością na jego żołądek.

— Harry! – Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał z ust Toma _takiego_ wrzasku.

Szaleńczo macał podłogę w poszukiwaniu czegoś – czegokolwiek – czym mógłby się obronić. Boże, proszę, byle się to wszystko tutaj nie skoczyło… i poczuł coś pod dłonią, więc bez zastanowienia dźgnął tym wprost przed siebie.

Bestia uderzyła z impetem o przeciwległą ścianę.

Na straszliwą chwilę wszystko zamarło. Harry myślał, że zaraz zobaczy kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto coś zrobił. Może Riddle zaatakował znowu Bestię. Ale gdy zerknął w stronę Toma, ten wciąż leżał bez sił na ziemi. I się w niego ze zdumieniem wpatrywał. Na jego dłoń.

Harry opuścił wzrok.

Czubek kija świecił. _Różdżka_ … _magiczna różdżka_.

Harry roześmiał się głośno, beztrosko. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, gdy ścisnął zęby, drżąco podnosząc się lekko w górę i opierając na jednym łokciu. Cały obolały podczołgał się ku Riddle’owi i opadł obok niego, podczas gdy farba poplamiła jego palce.

Wciąż wskazywał różdżką na Bestię, oddychając głęboko.

Ta się nie ruszyła. Także białe oczy skupiały się na jego ręce, otwarte równie szeroko, co u Riddle’a.

— Też potrafisz czarować?

Nigdy wcześniej Harry nie myślał, że ogarnie go taka ulga, gdy usłyszy głos Voldemorta lub zobaczy, jak białe oczy przyciemniają się znów do krwawego szkarłatu.

Zamrugał.

— To magiczna różdżka, czyż nie?

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego obaj tak się w niego wpatrywali. Nigdy nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że zobaczy taki wyraz na ich twarzach, zwłaszcza że zwykle z wielkim sceptycyzmem odnosili się wobec tego, że uda mu się ich przeżyć.

Ten wyraz jednak… przedstawiał _szacunek._ Lub zachwyt, lub _coś tym stylu_.

— To nasza różdżka. Powinna być lojalna… ty… jesteś mugolem!

— Jednym z tych nieposiadających magii ludzi, na których narzekacie bez przerwy w waszych wspomnieniach?

Zignorowali jego pytanie. Harry niepewnie pozwolił opaść swojemu pulsującemu z bólu ramieniu, skoro wydawało się, że zniknęło już bezpośrednie zagrożenie.

Ciało Bestii powróciło do swojego normalnego wyglądu. Choć wciąż było zniszczone, poturbowane przez walkę. Drżało.

Harry spojrzał na nich, całkowicie tą walką wyniszczonych. Walką wywołaną przez różdżkę, Przepowiednię i jakieś idiotyczne pragnienie władzy, którego Harry kompletnie nie rozumiał.

Żołądek jak nigdy podniósł mu się do gardła, a żółć zalała język. Nie mógł się jeszcze jednak poddać. Nie mógł. Róża także wyglądała gorzej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Pozostało jej już zaledwie kilka brązowawych płatków. Riddle’owi musiało udać się w czasie walki wyrwać sporą ich część, bo także kolce zostały powyginane.

— Co mogę zrobić? – zapytał, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego. – Cierpicie. – A Bezimienny tak czy siak pojawi się dopiero w nocy.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – oświadczyła Bestia.

No tak, jasne. Niemniej Harry skierował wzrok na Riddle’a, którego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku.

— Nie wisiałeś mi przypadkiem pocałunku za moją heroiczną akcję?

Harry poczuł absurdalny przypływ czułości.

No i proszę: szaleństwo było zaraźliwe.

 

**~*~**

 

Gdy zapadła noc, wkroczył do obrazu Bezimiennego, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę.

Riddle i Bestia najwyraźniej się z tego wykaraskają. Mniej więcej. Skoro były z nich takie nieśmiertelne dranie. Choć oczywiście nie zawracali sobie głowy przypomnieniem mu o tym przez długie _godziny_ , które Harry spędził na zamartwianiu się o ich zdrowie. _Skurwysyny_.

Wyprostował ramiona, gdy natychmiast otoczyły go ciemności obrazu Bezimiennego.

— Mam twoją różdżkę. – Podał mu ją. – Proszę, nikogo nią nie zabijaj.

— …i Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie. Bo będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Teraz nawet i ty raczysz mnie zagadkami?

Bezimienny przyjął różdżkę, zaciskając wokół niej swoje drżące palce.

Drżące palce. Mógł zobaczyć palce Bezimiennego. Przestały otaczać go już tylko nieprzeniknione ciemności! W Harrym rozpaliła się malutka iskierka nadziei.

— Może jednak masz mi coś do ofiarowana w tym świecie. Jesteś pełen niespodzianek.

Na twarzy Bezimiennego coś się pojawiło, jakieś zrozumienie. Harry zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

— Co? – zapytał. – Tylko mi teraz nie mów, że pragniesz, bym w następnej kolejności przemknął się przez trójgłowego psa do świata umarłych.

Bezimienny wzniósł w odpowiedzi różdżkę i Harry drgnął, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Ale Sam-Wiesz-Kto wypisał tylko w powietrzu ogniste litery.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**I am Lord Voldemort**

— Myślę, że zasłużyłeś na przywilej zwrócenia się do mnie w taki sposób, Harry Jamesie Potterze, gdy przyjdzie na to pora.


	12. Moc ofiary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała wspaniała **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział dwunasty**

**Moc ofiary**  

Harry splunął krwią na podłogę.

Wyjście z łóżka wydawało się teraz niemożliwe; żołądek paskudnie mu się ściskał, ilekroć się poruszył, choć wiele czasu minęło już przecież, odkąd cokolwiek do niego trafiło.

Miał mroczki przed oczami.

Rano musiał porozmawiać z Bestią – ale na razie miał ochotę tylko spać.

— Wyglądasz okropnie – stwierdził zza drzwi Potwór. Pojawił się znikąd, tak jak zawsze.

— Dzięki. – Harry zamrugał, próbując skupić na nim wzrok i zapragnął wciąż mieć w dłoni różdżkę Bezimiennego. Być może wtedy nie czułby się tak bezużyteczny lub bezbronny.

Było jednak jak było, a drań spoglądał na niego szyderczo ze swojego obrazu.

Głowa Harry’ego pulsowała bólem.

Dowiedział się już, że tylko ludzie posiadający magię potrafili używać różdżek, ale o ile było mu wiadomo, w Little Hangleton nie mieszkał żaden czarodziej czy czarownica. W przeciwnym wypadku dawno już zaprzestaliby składania ofiar wiszącemu nad miasteczkiem cieniowi.

A może było to po prostu coś, co nabywało się automatycznie wraz z mianem Ofiary? Nie miał pojęcia.

Bezimienny nazwał go „szlamą”, co ponoć oznaczało czarodzieja zrodzonego przez nieposiadających magii rodziców. Choć pewnym niedomówieniem wydawało się komentowanie przez Bezimiennego czyjejkolwiek krwi, skoro on sam był pieprzonym gadającym obrazem. Niemniej Harry nie zamierzał jak na razie wszczynać na ten temat kłótni.

Boże, kręciło mu się w głowie.

Przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że Potwór wciąż nie mógł wejść do pokoju, skoro pozostał poza jego progiem.

Harry trzęsącą się ręką wytarł z czoła krople zimnego potu. A potem z jękiem bólu przewrócił się na łóżku, aby nie musieć patrzeć na obserwującego go uważnie Potwora.

— Myślałeś może o mojej ofercie? – zapytał stwór.

— Nie ucieknę z tobą. – Nie było w ogóle takiej mowy. Harry ledwie zdołałby w tym stanie doczołgać się do drugiego końca korytarza, nie mówiąc już o przebyciu całego lasu.

— Obawiam się, że nie przeżyjesz spotkania z Przepowiednią. – To wyznanie wypowiedziane zostało bardzo cicho, ale Harry natychmiast zesztywniał.

— Pieprzcie się. Wiecie, że wierzenie w kogoś to kolejny aspekt miłości?

— A ty uwierzysz w moje dobre intencje, jeśli poproszę, abyś wyszedł z pokoju? – zapytał Potwór. Jego paznokcie wbiły się w drzwi.

Harry musiał się przesłyszeć. Przewrócił się znowu z grymasem na plecy, czując, jak robi mu się coraz to bardziej niedobrze.

— Co takiego?

— Nie przeżyjesz tej nocy. Wiem to z doświadczenia. Mogę ci pomóc… ale tylko, jeśli wyjdziesz lub zaprosisz mnie do środka. Przepowiednia wciąż nie pozwala mi dostać się do twojego pokoju.

Czy Potwór naprawdę myślał, że jest na tyle głupi, by się na to nabrać?

— Wcześniej nie wydawałeś się zbytnio zainteresowany udzieleniem mi pomocy – wychrypiał Harry.

— Wcześniej miałeś przed sobą jeszcze konfrontację z wieloma wcieleniami i istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Bezimienny zniszczy cię, zanim opuścisz jego portret – oświadczył Potwór. – Śmiem twierdzić, że nie zabił cię tylko dlatego, iż chciał zobaczyć, czy naprawdę posiadasz moc Ofiary. Głupotą z mojej strony byłoby przyjście ci wtedy z pomocą.

Boże, co za dupek. Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Och, no cóż, zbyt długo zwlekałeś ze swoją pomocą.

— Słucham? – Palce Potwora zacisnęły się na ramie drzwi, a jego ciemne oczy mocno na nim skupiły. – Naprawdę zamierzasz teraz odrzucić moją pomoc ze względu na jakąś upartą dumę…?

— Choćbym chciał, nie dam rady się stąd teraz ruszyć. Od razu wyplułbym sobie płuca – syknął Harry. Dotarcie do drzwi wydawało się w tej chwili równie niemożliwe, co ucieczka przez las.

Potwór wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym skierował wzrok na Bezimiennego. Portret uniósł brwi.

— Nie będziesz przecież patrzył, jak umiera – oświadczył Potwór, jak gdyby w odpowiedzi na jakieś niewypowiedziane stwierdzenie. – Lubisz go.

— A co mam niby zrobić? – odparł Bezimienny. – Najpierw musi stawić czoła Bestii. W przeciwnym wypadku pojawią się tego konsekwencje.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, uważnie się im przyglądając. Stawić najpierw czoła Bestii? No tak, jeśli chodziło o kolejność odblokowywania poszczególnych części, ale…

— Jeśli pozwolę, by Potwór mi pomógł, będzie to liczyło się jako danie mu tego, czego chce? Jakim niby cudem?

O tym właśnie mówili, czy może Harry zupełnie źle zrozumiał ich rozmowę?

— Mógłbyś wykorzystać tę swoją magiczną różdżkę do odwrócenia uwagi Przepowiedni – powiedział obrazowi Potwór.

Bezimienny zachowywał się, jakby go w ogóle nie usłyszał.

— Potwór zabiera poprzez pocałunki.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Już wcześniej go pocałowałem, a nie zmienił się jakoś magicznie w lepszą osobę. – Chociaż… była też inna… fizyczna strona miłości, której jak do tej pory tak naprawdę jeszcze nie tknął. Zaschło mu w ustach. – Co? – zapytał, zauważając ich spojrzenia.

— Pocałunki mają zwyczaj eskalowania – oznajmił delikatnie Bezimienny.

Gdyby Harry nie miał wrażenia, że mogłoby to go zabić, krew napłynęłaby mu pewnie mocno do policzków.

— Ja… och. On chce… no jasne. A nie mogę go tylko pocałować, pozwolić zdjąć klątwę i zostawić to na później?

Zastanawiał się, jak świadczyło to o Tomie Riddle’u Seniorze i Meropie Gaunt, skoro uczucia poprzedzał szybki seks.

— Czuję się urażony, że wydaje się to dla ciebie aż tak odpychające. – Niemniej głos Potwora był równie lekki i melodyjny, co zawsze.

Harry natomiast wciąż się na nich krzywił.

— Nie mogę nawet przekroczyć teraz pokoju, nie czując się przy tym, jakbym czołgał się po stercie gwoździ. To nie… Wiesz, że nigdy tego wcześniej nie robiłem, więc przestań tak na mnie patrzeć! Nie masz, dupku, absolutnie żadnego prawa do wywoływania u mnie wyrzutów sumienia!

— Nie zmuszam cię do seksu.

— Ale pieprzona klątwa twojej matki tak! – Jego głos podniósł się o oktawę.

— Moja matka uwiodła swojego męża eliksirem miłosnym – stwierdził Potwór, spoglądając na niego swoimi ciemnymi oczami. – Już wystarczająco wiele razy komentowałeś nasz nie do końca romantyczny pogląd na romantyczność.

Harry chyba powinien się tego spodziewać. W końcu Potwór nie krył swojego... zainteresowania, zwłaszcza że od samego początku dość dosłownie konsumował poprzez pocałunki.

W porównaniu do miłości, umysłów i dusz, szybki seks nie wydawał się nawet taki trudny. Serce waliło mu tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, iż krew powinna szumieć mu już głośno w uszach.

To też nie tak, że nigdy o tym nie myślał. Kiedy już miał, w każdym razie, czas trochę pomyśleć.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę.

— Myślałem, że tobie chodzi o wspomnienia, a to Bestia ma fioła na punkcie części ciała…

— Przyprawiłbyś najpewniej staruszka o zawał… — zaczął Potwór, zanim skurczył się i błysnął oczami pod wpływem ostrego spojrzenia Bezimiennego. Po chwili skupił się znów na Harrym. – Zaproś mnie po prostu do pokoju, zanim umrzesz. To, co być może będziesz musiał zrobić, nie może być chyba gorsze od śmierci?

Harry zawahał się – ale nie mógł sprzeczać się z siłą tego argumentu. Dzięki, ale zdecydowanie podobało mu się życie. Przesunął wzrokiem po szkarłatnych ustach, tak wyróżniających się na ogólnie całkowicie czarno-białym Potworze.

— Ja, um, zapraszam cię? – Szybko się zreflektował. – Ale tylko na dzisiaj.

Potwór w jednej chwili pojawił się u jego boku, paląc swoimi gorącymi palcami lodowaty policzek Harry’ego.

— Przejdziemy teraz do śpiącej królewny, tak? – spróbował zażartować Harry, przełykając z trudem ślinę, kiedy jego wzrok po raz kolejny skierował się na usta Potwora.

— Wolę cię chyba rozbudzonego – stwierdził ten, przesuwając kciukiem po jego szczęce. – Wyglądasz na przerażonego.

— Nie jestem _przerażony_. Tylko… hmm… nie do końca tak wyobrażałem sobie mój pierwszy raz – wykrztusił w końcu Harry.

— No cóż, przynajmniej daliśmy ci róże.

Harry sapnął ze śmiechu, mimo że całe jego ciało zawyło natychmiast z bólu.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie… próbujesz mnie zabić?

— Przepraszam. – Usta Potwora wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku. W jego czarnych jak przestrzeń kosmiczna oczach bez wątpienia krył się niezmierzony głód. Zza ostrych zębów wychyliła się końcówka czarnego, wężowego języka.

— Nie gryziesz, prawda? – zapytał Harry. – Bo nie jestem pewien, czy mogę pozwolić sobie teraz na stracenie choć odrobiny krwi.

— Powstrzymam się z tym, póki nie odzyskasz zdrowia – obiecał Potwór. Materac opadł trochę, gdy kolano stwora oparło się o jego brzeg, kiedy ten się nad nim pochylał. – Więc… mogę?

— Pytasz, zamiast sobie to po prostu wziąć? – Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia. – Pierwszym razem przyszpiliłeś mnie do ściany i pocałowałeś, gdy tylko wystawiłem nogę na korytarz.

— Pewien idiota imieniem Harry Potter bezustannie mnie poucza, że nic się nie liczy, o ile nie zostanie własnowolnie ofiarowane. Nie oferuję świec i jedwabnych pościeli, ale przynajmniej tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić. Spójrz na siebie; nie zaryzykuję nieudanego pocałunku.

No cóż, można by to nawet uznać za poniekąd romantyczne. Harry’ego ścisnęło za gardło.

— Powiedziałeś… że muszę stawić najpierw czoła Bestii. – Oblizał wargi. – Czy nie pojawią się pewne… konsekwencje, jeśli to teraz zrobimy? Ostatnim razem, gdy spieprzyłem kolejność, Riddle wydostał się ze swojego portretu, co doprowadziło ostatecznie do pocałowania mnie przez Bezimiennego.

— Tak – powiedział Potwór. – Konsekwencje dotyczyć będą albo Bestii, albo Przepowiedni. Najpewniej Przepowiedni.

— To znaczy, że… nie będzie już związana? – Harry’ego aż zmroziło.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że Przepowiednia próbowała go wczoraj zabić, nie było mowy, aby mogło się to dobrze skończyć.

— Tak czy siak zginiesz, jeśli ci tej klątwy nie zabiorę – oznajmił Potwór. – Rozumiesz to, prawda?

— A skąd wiesz? Nie możesz być przecież pewien…

— Umrzesz. – Palce Potwora zacisnęły się na jego włosach. – Nie bądź idiotą.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę, spoglądając na Potwora, który znów się poruszył, umieszczając kolana po obu stronach jego bioder. Jego ręce spoczęły obok jego głowy.

— To, co zabierasz, staje się częścią ciebie, mam rację? – Zmarszczył brwi, obolały. – Hermiona słyszała na przykład, jak z twoich ust wydobywa się jej śmiech. Czy to… – No cóż, czy to nie znaczy, że Potwór weźmie na siebie również konsekwencje nieudanego pocałunku?

— Tak – oznajmił Potwór.

— Będziesz cierpiał.

— Jestem nieśmiertelny. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, prawdopodobnie to przeżyję.

Harry’ego ścisnęło za serce.

— Prawdopodobnie?

Potwór zmrużył oczy.

— Więc pozwolisz, bym cię uratował, czy nie?

Harry’emu dzwoniło w uszach. Ciężar ciała Potwora przygniótł jego biodra, a gorące uda ocieplały jego boki, odpędzając nieprzyjemny chłód.

Wyglądał tak _szczerze_ , ostrożnie go z mroku obserwując. Trzy palce zacisnęły się wokół pasma jego włosów, kiedy czekał – niczym istne uosobienie ciemności.

Ratując Harry’emu życie, możliwe że kosztem swojego własnego.

Z drugiej strony – był odpowiednikiem Riddle’a. Riddle’a, który rzucił się pomiędzy Harry’ego i opętaną Bestię.

Tomem Riddle’em, który próbował ostrzec go jako Przeszłość i zabić jako Przepowiednia. Jedną osobą, rozszczepioną ponad męki, bo zapragnął żyć wiecznie.

A teraz – mimo że tylko w małym stopniu – ryzykował tę wieczność. Dla _niego_.

Harry podniósł drżącą dłoń i przesunął palcami po porcelanowej twarzy Potwora, śledząc doskonale widoczne na jej powierzchni czarne żyły.

— Czasami naprawdę nie jesteś taki zły, jakiego udajesz, prawda?

Potwór pochylił się, aby go pocałować.

Harry odwrócił głowę i stwór zamarł w powietrzu, wciąż nad nim wisząc, a jego wargi zatrzymały się kilka cali od kącików jego ust. Palce zacisnęły się mocno na poduszce obok jego głowy, wbijając w nią pazury tak mocno, że Harry słyszał, jak ich delikatna tkanina się pod nimi rozrywa.

— Co _tym razem_? – syknął Potwór.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, a żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Zacisnął mocno oczy.

— Nie.

— Nie? Jak to _„nie”_?

— _Nie_. Nie pozwolę, abyś zamiast mnie umarł.

Panująca przez moment cisza była ogłuszająca.

— Nie umrę. Choć raz w życiu nie bądź takim upartym głupcem! To najpewniej jeden jedyny raz, _ofiaro_ , gdy jesteś całkowicie zwolniony z obowiązku zgrywania szlachetnego bohatera. Nie musisz udawać, że ci na nas zależy.

Harry zamrugał. Coś ścisnęło mu się w klatce piersiowej.

— Ja niczego… niczego nie udaję.

— Chodzi mi o to, że będziesz miał większe szanse na złamanie klątwy, jeśli to zrobimy. To nie jest zły ruch… no cóż, będzie z nim trochę bałaganu, bo nie trzyma się kolejności. Ale Bezimienny poradzi sobie z Przepowiednią, gdy będę osłabiony. Martwy niczego nie zdziałasz. Gdy nastanie poranek, Przepowiednia najpewniej spróbuje położyć łapska na twoim truchle i zamienić je w główną bazę. Słuchaj, całkiem nieźle całuję. Pochłonąłem wiele różnych pocałunków…

— Nie mówię o pieprzonej klątwie lub twoich umiejętnościach do całowania! – charknął Harry. – Mówię o tobie.

Potwór wyglądał, jakby Harry właśnie uderzył go w twarz. Usiadł prosto i zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w niego.

— Czyżby kolce dotarły do twojego mózgu?

Harry prychnął, po czym skrzywił się, niemal krztusząc własną krwią. Spróbował przekręcić się na łóżku.

Potwór w jednej chwili z niego zszedł i owinął rękę wokół jego ramion, by pomóc mu usiąść.

— Słyszałeś, jak mówiłem, że niedługo umrzesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i z czystego wyczerpania się o niego oparł. Potwór, ku jego zdziwieniu, tylko bliżej go do siebie przyciągnął. Dłoń Harry’ego drżała na jego kolanach.

— Szczerze mówiąc, już pierwszej nocy się tego domyśliłem. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nikogo ze sobą nie pociągnę. – Zacisnął mocno oczy. – Zresztą i tak nie byłbym obecnie najlepszym partnerem. Najpewniej bym się na ciebie zrzygał – a to nie jest zbyt seksowne. – Zmusił się do uśmiechu.

— Musisz mieć w miasteczku wielu przyjaciół. Rodzinę. Ludzi, którzy cię kochają. Wydajesz się jedną z takich właśnie osób.

— Moja matka jest teraz lalką w portrecie Przeszłości, a Bóg jeden wie, co stało się z moim ojcem.

— Wszczął walkę z Bezimiennym i błądzi teraz jako duch po obrazie Przeszłości – oświadczył Potwór.

Harry otworzył znowu oczy i na niego spojrzał.

— Jako duch?

— W historii nie ma miejsca dla tych, którzy pozbawieni są imienia – oznajmił Potwór, gładząc jego ramię. – Wszystkiego, co mogłoby pozostawić ich przy życiu. Stają się więc duchami. To właśnie robi Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Gubią się w ciemnościach, nie odnajdując drogi powrotnej.

Harry’ego ogarnęło zimne przerażenie.

— Wszystko pójdzie na nic, jeśli teraz umrzesz – stwierdził Potwór. – Próbowali ułatwić grę tym, którzy po nich przybędą.

Harry wbił sobie paznokcie w dłoń.

— Pieprz się. Próbuję cię ocalić.

— Mnie? Jestem Potworem – który dość dosłownie pożywia się każdym, kogo napotka na swojej drodze.

— Tylko dlatego, że imiona mają w sobie moc i tobie nadano właśnie takie nie oznacza, że tylko taki musisz być – stwierdził Harry. – Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mi, że to nasze decyzje definiują, kim tak naprawdę jesteśmy. Mamy prawo odrzucić nadane nam imiona. Tak przecież zrobił Voldemort, czyż nie?

— Nie prosiłem, byś bronił mojego charakteru – mruknął Potwór, wsuwając palce pod jego przepoconą koszulkę. – W naszym przypadku nasze imiona są… wszystkim. Miałeś rację, kiedy powiedziałeś Sam-Wiesz-Komu, że pocałowanie mnie nie zamieni mnie magicznie w lepszą osobę. Nawet jeśli złamiesz klątwę, nie stanę się księciem z bajki. Nigdy nim nie byliśmy. Tom Riddle zawsze miał w sobie trochę z Potwora. To dlatego istnieję.

— Co próbujesz mi powiedzieć?

— Prawdziwa miłość to bujda. Tworzy wyjątki, nic więcej. Wyjątki zrodzone z samolubstwa, bo ostatecznie doprowadza do niej właśnie pragnienie trzymania przy sobie tych, których się kocha. Większość ludzi poświęca się dla swoich ukochanych, bo myśl o tym, że mieliby bez nich żyć, jest gorsza niż to, co ofiarowują. To czysta, zimna logika, nie altruizm.

Harry westchnął. Jego głowa opadła na zgięcie szyi Potwora, pozwalając otoczyć się cieniom.

— Miłość nie musi być poświęceniem. – Zamknął znowu oczy. – Może być akceptacją. Wcale nie musi chodzić w niej o dawanie czegoś lub zabieranie, jeśli się tego nie chce. Czasami polega po prostu na byciu z drugą osobą.

— Strzeż się wojny, gdy cień spotka się z jasnością – mruknął Potwór. – Nie cierpię, gdy drań ma rację. Najwyraźniej mamy naprawdę okropny gust. Było przed tobą tak wiele lepszych ofiar.

Harry otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, krzywiąc się mocno, ale chwilę później wargi Potwora zmiażdżyły jego.

Zaskakująco miękkie.

Palce owinęły się wokół jego włosów, a materac opadł pod wpływem nowego ciężaru, gdy Potwór ponownie porządnie nad nim zawisł, otulając jego głowę.

Było to zupełnie inne doświadczenie niż całowanie Bezimiennego.

Mimo że usta Potwora promieniały zaciekłym gorącem, to przyjemność, a nie ból, roztoczyła się powoli po ciele Harry’ego. Koiły niczym balsam, przesuwając się po jego szczęce i wzdłuż gardła.

Harry zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

— Dupku, powiedziałem „nie”.

— A ja powiedziałem, że prawdziwa miłość to bujda. Żadnego z nas nie uszczęśliwia, czyż nie? – Potwór zawisł ponownie nad jego ustami i zmusił do położenia się na łóżku. – Rozluźnij się. Proces się rozpoczął – już mnie nie uratujesz, bohaterze.

Harry spojrzał na niego spod byka.

— Dlaczego tak usilnie starasz się mnie uratować? I co w ogóle, do cholery, oznacza to „strzeż się wojny, gdy cień spotka się z jasnością”? Myślałem, że odnosi się do tego, jak zmieniacie się między dniem a nocą…

— Wiszący nad wioską cień. Bez względu na to, czy panuje dzień, czy noc, ja... my jesteśmy stworzeniami ciemności. Jak w ogóle wpadło ci do głowy, że którykolwiek z nas mógłby być jasnością? – Potwór wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, jednak ostatecznie tylko wymownie na niego spojrzał. – Cień _spotka się_ z jasnością.

— Sugerujesz, że to _ja_ jestem jasnością. – Harry’emu zaschło w ustach.

— W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, moja ofiaro.

Ich usta znów się ze sobą spotkały, tym razem delikatniej.

Nim nastał poranek, Potwór przepędził z niego chłód i truciznę.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry obudził się w pustym łóżku przy akompaniamencie rozbijanego szkła.

Zamrugał, po raz pierwszy od wydawałoby się długiego, długiego czasu czując lekkość. Nic go nie bolało – niemal jakby latał!

A pośrodku jego sypialni leżał kamień. Harry usiadł i odwrócił głowę, skupiając wzrok na małej dziurze w oknie, od której, niczym pajęcza sieć, odchodziły pęknięcia.

— Musimy ruszać – powiedziała Bestia, _kulejąc_ przez pokój w stronę okna, za które wyjrzała, nawet nie racząc go spojrzeniem. – Ubieraj się.

Na horyzoncie jaśniał świt.

Harry’emu zabiło mocniej serce – niesamowicie teraz silne, zupełnie przeciwne temu, co działo się z nim przez ostatnie kilka dni. Podziałało, Potwór naprawdę go ocalił.

Czuł się fenomenalnie.

Bestia, natomiast, wyglądała po prostu okropnie. Zawsze była blada, ale teraz jej skóra przybrała chorowity, woskowy odcień, ruchy spowolniły niczym u zniszczonego życiem staruszka, niesłychanie wręcz cherlawego.

Na róży ostał się jeden, pojedynczy płatek.

— Co się, u diaska, dzieje? – zapytał Harry, podnosząc wyżej kołdrę, by przykryć swoje nagie ciało. – Czy z Potworem wszystko w porządku?

— Umiera – rzuciła lekceważąco Bestia, jak gdyby nie było to nic wielkiego. – Przybyli twoi przyjaciele. _Ruszaj się_.

Harry wygramolił się z łóżka, aby się ubrać, podczas gdy kolejne kamienie stuknęły z brzdękiem o jego okno. Stanął pośpiesznie obok Bestii, wpatrując się z góry w powoli wspinające się po niebie słońce.

Mieszkańcy wioski ryczeli przy bramie, tłumnie się wokół niej zbierając. Krzycząc w stronę domu, dzierżąc w dłoniach różnorakie bronie. Harry stał zbyt daleko, aby móc rozpoznać twarze, ale bez wątpienia rzuciły mu się w oczy rude włosy.

Zaschło mu w ustach.

— Nie rozumiem… — Zamarł, spostrzegając oczy Bestii. Lśniły czystą bielą.

Bestia uśmiechnęła się do niego zdecydowanie zbyt uroczo i ścisnęła jego ramię.

— Chodź, Ofiaro. Nie mam zamiaru dla ciebie umrzeć.

Harry wyszarpał swoje ramię i odsunął się. W jego żyłach zawrzała krew.

— Nigdzie z tobą nie idę, ty rozpieszczony… — Nie, nie rozpieszczony. Przepowiednia nigdy nie była przez nikogo rozpieszczana czy otoczona czułą opieką. Harry zacisnął zęby. – Co ty takiego, kurwa, do mnie masz?

— Wystarczy, że znam twoje szanse – oświadczyła Przepowiednia. – Nie rozumiesz, że skończył się czas? Miałeś już swoją przyszłość, teraz czas na moją. Dokonałeś decyzji, kiedy się zgłosiłeś.

Harry zacisnął mocno szczękę i cofnął się, gdy opętana Bestia znów spróbowała go chwycić.

— Spójrz na niego… _spójrz_ … — Wskazał na ciało Bestii. – Mogę mu pomóc!

— Nie mamy na to czasu – stwierdziła Przepowiednia. – Atakują mnie.

_Och._

Przepowiednia połączona była z domem – a ktoś właśnie niszczył jego okna kamieniami. Nadciągało zagrożenie, szarpiąc i tłukąc o srebrne bramy, a ogród dziko i zaciekle próbował się przed tym bronić.

Przepowiednia, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, dosłownie była tym domem.

Tak czy inaczej.

— Oddaj Bestii serce, a z tobą pójdę – oznajmił Harry, czując, jak oddech więźnie mu w gardle. – Potrzebuje go. Róża niemal już umarła, a jest przecież zegarem. Niszczysz go!

Naprawdę bolało go obserwowanie Voldemorta w takim stanie. Harry często nazywał go draniem lub innymi podobnymi obelgami, ale musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że to, jak niesamowicie zdawał się teraz słaby było… niepokojące. Zupełnie do niego niepodobne. Voldemort – podobnie jak Bezimienny – nie powinien być odzierany ze swojej mocy.

A Przepowiednia ją właśnie im wszystkim – z wyjątkiem Potwora – zabrała. Potwora, który przez _Harry’ego_ był teraz bez wątpienia na wpół martwy w konsekwencji przeklętego pocałunku.

Potwora, który być może mógłby sprzeciwić się zrzędzącej w swoich więzach Przepowiedni.

Przepowiednia obdarzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem.

— Serce Bestii napędza ten dom. – Stanowiło baterię, podczas gdy Przepowiednia sterownik.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zrobi coś, czego będzie później żałować. Nie mógł przecież dać sprowokować się napadowi złości dziesięcioletniego psychopaty.

— Chcesz, bym zastąpił cię w tym obwodzie. Ani przez chwilę nie zamierzałeś oddać mu serca. – Jego gardło ścisnęło się na tę myśl, na tę _bezczelność_. Że też Przepowiednia miała czelność przejmować władzę nad jego przyszłością i skazywać innych, mimo że wcale nie musiała. Mimo że mogła oszczędzić Bestii jej wielkiego bólu.

Gdy nienawidzili innych ludzi, gdy sobie z nimi bezwzględnie pogrywali, Harry był w stanie to zrozumieć. Nie był jednym z nich. Jednak to, w jaki sposób nieustannie kłapali na samych siebie zębami i pozostawiali na niemal pewną śmierć…

— Niech więc będzie. – Harry wyprostował się dumnie. – Zamknij moje serce w pudełku i połącz moje ciało z waszą klątwą. Weź umysł, ciało i duszę. Przecież tego właśnie od samego początku pragnąłeś.

Jakiegoś pokręconego wypaczenia ofiary, tego, co z własnej woli oddawało się w miłości.

Przeszłość chciała zdobyć przyjaciela. A Przepowiednia pragnęła przyszłości i niech szlag weźmie wszystko i wszystkich, którzy stanęli jej na drodze – nawet jeśli były to inne wersje jej samej.

Białe oczy spojrzały na niego oceniająco, zimniejsze niż powinno posiadać jakiekolwiek dziecko.

— Harry, nie.

Obejrzał się i ujrzał wychodzącego ze swojego portretu Riddle’a, dzierżącego w dłoniach różdżkę Bezimiennego.

Bestia – Przepowiednia – wygięła palce.

— Zawarliśmy układ, Riddle. Pozwoliłem wyjść ci z obrazu, ale mogę cię z powrotem w nim uwięzić.

Znajdujące się w rezydencji pomieszczenia zaskrzypiały, a nożyk do otwierania listów uniósł ze stołu w powietrze.

Harry spojrzał raz na jednego, raz na drugiego i w jednej chwili między nich wkroczył, chwytając wiszący nożyk.

— Nie czas na to, byście wszczynali między sobą walkę. Mieszkańcy wioski was zabiją!

Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, po długich latach gromadzącej się rozpaczy i bezsilności, toksycznego żalu wobec rządzącego nimi i wykorzystującego ich bez zawahania lub konsekwencji Pana dworku… nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli tylko poczują, że są w stanie to zrobić, gołymi rękami rozniosą to całe przeklęte miejsce na kawałki.

— Nie spędzę reszty mojego życia pod jego pantoflem – oświadczył Riddle. – I ty też nie, Harry. Liczy się ofiara, wybór. A nie los czy _przepowiednia_ – wypluł z siebie to słowo, jakby było jakąś chorobą.

Cholera.

— To nie jest Przepowiednia, tylko w dalszym ciągu Bestia. Jeśli go zaatakujesz, odegra się na tobie Bezimienny. Nawzajem się pozabijacie!

— A zwycięzca dostanie ciebie – oznajmił Riddle, którego oczy przyciemniły się niczym u Potwora. – Powiedziałbym, że to uczciwa nagroda.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Nie jestem nagrodą. Słuchajcie… pozwólcie podejść mi do bram, pokazać im, że nic mi nie jest i przekonać, aby zostawili nas w spokoju. Potrzebujemy więcej czasu.

— Nigdzie nie idziesz – sprzeciwiła się Przepowiednia. – Powiedziałeś, że wszystko mi dasz.

Wciąż potrzebował Bestii i Przepowiedni – no ale co miał zrobić, wykroić sobie serce nożykiem do listów? Nie było to ryzyko, które zamierzał w tej chwili z tak nikłą nadzieją na sukces podjąć.

Jego wzrok spoczął ponownie na sponiewieranej róży. Tak absurdalnie kruchej, pozbawionej nawet swojej kolczastej ochrony. Marniejącej. Nie było mowy, by przetrwała kolejną walkę między wcieleniami.

A wtedy wszystko byłoby skończone. Nie tylko dla niego, ale i całego świata.

Nie miał czasu!

— Nie chcę, abyś ich skrzywdził! Mieszkańcy miasteczka nic ci nie zrobili!

— Atakują mnie! – Nożyk wyrwał się z ręki Harry’ego, wywołując u niego głośny syk, gdy mocno rozciął mu przy tym dłoń.

— To ty ich pierwszy zaatakowałeś!

— Gdybym tego nie zrobił, już dawno by się na mnie rzucili – powiedziała Przepowiednia. – Gdyby się mnie nie bali, a ja nie trzymał ich w ryzach. To przez ciebie. Wszystko zniszczyłeś! Przez ciebie myślą, że mogą mnie skrzywdzić… osłabiłeś nas. Nawet zgładziłeś już Potwora!

Harry odskoczył niczym oparzony.

— Zgładziłem Potwora? – ledwie wyszeptał. Ich ostatni pocałunek załaskotał jego usta. Osłabił? O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? – To nie ja mam tutaj śmiertelne pocałunki.

— Nie? – Przepowiednia spojrzała na niego morderczo.

— Ja nie… nigdy nie planowałem… — Harry’emu zabrakło tchu. Spojrzał na Riddle’a w poszukiwaniu pomocy, _czegokolwiek_.

— Nikt nigdy nie planuje się w nikim zakochać – powiedział miękko Riddle. – Świat byłby znacznie lepszym miejscem, gdybyśmy mogli to kontrolować.

— Gdzie jest Potwór?

— Harry…

— _Gdzie on jest?_ – Znów chwycił wiszący w powietrzu nożyk.

— Jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś? Jest dziką kartą.

Harry wpatrywał się w Riddle’a ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i kompletnie wysuszonymi ustami. Pokręcił głową. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

— Migotanie? – podpowiedział Riddle, zbliżając się do niego o krok. – Zamienianie między dniem a nocą?

— Wiem, że jesteś odpowiednikiem Potwora – oświadczył Harry.

— Ale czy którykolwiek z nas tak jak on migota? – zapytał Riddle, wyciągając dłoń i głaszcząc kciukiem jego policzek.

— Nie mamy na to czasu – oznajmiła Przepowiednia. – Mieliśmy umowę. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, możesz mieć go dla siebie na całą wieczność… tylko to zakończmy, zanim ta hołota przedrze się przez bramę.

— Choć ten jeden raz wypluj to z siebie bez zagadek. – Harry zacisnął zęby. Jego ręce owinęły się mocno wokół nadgarstków Riddle’a. – Co miał na myśli przez to, że zgładziłem Potwora? Przecież jest nieśmiertelny, jest…

— Grałeś kiedyś w karty, Harry? Wiesz, co robi dzika?

— Ona… jak joker reprezentuje najwyższą kartę lub jakąkolwiek inną, jakiej się w danej chwili potrzebuje. – Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle ścisnęło mu żołądek.

— I ty właśnie nią zagrałeś. Karta została rozegrana, karta opuszcza talię. Gra nigdy nie jest tak wybredna jak miłość, co?

— Jak to „karta opuszcza talię”? – Harry’emu kręciło się w głowie. Oczywiście wiedział, co to znaczy, ale… musiał coś źle zrozumieć, ponieważ Potwór nie mógł być…

— Potwór nigdy tak naprawdę nie żył – warknęła Przepowiednia. – Jest abominacją. Dziką kartą, która całą tę grę rozpoczęła. To dlatego migocze.

Harry roześmiał się.

— Ostatniej nocy zdecydowanie wydawał się prawdziwy.

— Rozgrywamy kartę Potwora. Tym właśnie jesteśmy – powiedział ci przecież: Tom Riddle zawsze miał w sobie trochę z Potwora – oznajmił Riddle, uważnie mu się przyglądając. – Wchłania swoje ofiary. Odzwierciedla je. W talii były dwa jokery: nasz, którego, jak przed chwilą powiedziałem, rozgrywamy. I twój, którego wykorzystałeś zeszłej nocy.

— Nie ma mowy – stwierdził Harry, potrząsając głową. – Jesteś odpowiednikiem Potwora. Więc co, zaraz mi może powiecie, że Bestia też nie jest prawdziwa? Jak mam połączyć ze sobą części układanki, skoro jedna z nich w ogóle nie istnieje?

— Nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy, że nie jest prawdziwy. Stwierdziliśmy, że nigdy nie żył – oznajmił Riddle.

Harry poczuł ucisk w żołądku i suchość w ustach.

— Gdzieś przecież musi być.

— Wszystko gdzieś jest – powiedziała Przepowiednia. – Liczy się tyle, że nie ma już teraz żadnej mocy.

Harry odsunął się od ściskającego go ramienia, od Riddle’a.

— Czy złamanie klątwy go przywróci?

Przepowiednia zmrużyła oczy.

— Przyjmuję twoją ofertę, Harry Potterze. Daj mi to, co obiecałeś.

Bramy zatrzęsły się obrzydliwie głośno za oknem.

Świat, mimo że przecież świtało, pogrążył jakiś dziwny zmierzch.

Harry skinął głową i wyprostował się stanowczo. Odpowiedź Przepowiedni tylko utwierdziła go w nowym przekonaniu.

— Wybacz, ale nie będzie żadnej umowy – powiedział. – Gra trochę się zmieniła, czyż nie? Obiecałem, że go uratuję… nie mogę go teraz zostawić.

Na twarzy Riddle’a pojawił się uśmieszek.

— _Będę miał przyszłość_. – Przepowiednia zbliżyła się do niego o krok. Podłoga zaczęła łamać się Harry’emu pod nogami i wszystko pogrążyła ciemność.

Riddle wycelował różdżką i uniósł brew, kładąc Harry’emu jedną rękę na ramieniu.

— Słyszałeś naszą ofiarę. Powiedział „nie”.

Dobiegające zza okna krzyki narastały i Harry usłyszał stukot stóp, okrzyki.

— Więc sam się również o to prosisz – stwierdziła Przepowiednia.

Bestia upadła na podłogę.

 

**~*~**

 

— Nic mi nie jest – powiedział Voldemort, odsuwając od siebie rękę Harry’ego i kuśtykając w głąb korytarza. – Mamy większe problemy na głowie. Bramy długo już nie wytrzymają. Daj mi moją różdżkę.

Harry chwycił go za ramię, zmuszając do gwałtownego zatrzymania się.

— Nie możesz ich skrzywdzić. Oni się tylko boją.

— Ludzie robią straszliwe rzeczy, gdy się „tylko boją” – oznajmił Riddle, spoglądając na niego swoimi ciemnymi oczami. – Spotkałeś przepowiednię. To ich nie usprawiedliwia.

Harry wrócił wzrokiem na ostatni pozostały płatek róży. Brązowiał powoli i marszczył się na brzegach. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Czuł się rozdarty, był już przecież tak blisko, a jednak…

Nie chciał, by mieszkańcom wioski stała się krzywda. A nie uniknie tego, jeśli nie zaprzestaną ataku. Może mógłby z nimi porozmawiać? Miał na to w ogóle czas?

Czas…

— Zamień się ze mną.

Bestia zatrzymała się niczym wrośnięta w ziemię i zmrużyła oczy.

— Słucham?

— Moje serce za różę – oznajmił, oblizując wargi. – Potrzebne jest ci serce. A mnie większa ilość czasu, więc oddaj mi zegarek.

— Naprawdę tak strasznie tęsknisz za obezwładniającym bólem? – Riddle zmarszczył brwi. – Dopiero co ledwo wymknąłeś się śmierci.

Harry wpatrywał się w Bestię.

— Nie możesz mówić poważnie – kontynuował Riddle. – Jeśli czujesz się _winny_ tego, co stało się z Potworem…

— Umowa stoi – powiedział Voldemort. Harry wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie się temu oprzeć.

Otaczający ich dom zatrząsł się złowieszczo. Pierwsi mieszkańcy wioski zdołali wyskoczyć za bramę.

Riddle westchnął i wcisnął mu różdżkę w dłoń.

— Zanim się to skończy, chcę ją znów odzyskać, Harry Potterze. Ale na razie będziesz jej potrzebował.

 

**~*~**

 

— Proszę – oznajmiła Bestia. – I jak się teraz czujesz?

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że miewał absolutnie najgorsze pomysły na świecie. Mógł sobie tego oszczędzić, zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim, co poświęcił Potwór, aby go uratować.

Wszelkie kolory zniknęły z jego twarzy, gdy przyglądał się uważnie kruchej łodyżce znajdującej się obecnie w jego klatce piersiowej. Ziejąca tam głęboka dziura wywoływała u niego mdłości.

Z jakiegoś powodu spodziewał się, że róża się odnowi, nabędzie trochę więcej życia.

Na policzkach Bestii pojawiły się zdrowe rumieńce, a jego ciało napełniła nowa siła.

— Jakby Bezimienny znów uraczył mnie swoim pocałunkiem śmierci – oświadczył lekko Harry. A przynajmniej próbował. – Pomożesz mi wstać?

Nie mógł się teraz poddać. Nie mógł zatrzymać się i odpocząć – spocznie dopiero, gdy mieszkańcy wioski będą znowu bezpieczni, a klątwa zostanie złamana. Już tak daleko zaszedł.

Voldemort owinął wokół niego ramiona, wbijając mu w biodra palce niczym imadło. Harry zapomniał już, jak niezwykle był silny, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Na tyle, by całkowicie sprawować władzę nad jego ruchami, a nie przygaszony do tego stopnia, że można go było odepchnąć nawet wtedy, gdy przybierał formę dzikiego, śliniącego się stwora.

Jak wiele czasu minęło, odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło? Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia. Przestał go już liczyć.

— Co zrobisz z Przepowiednią? – mruknęła do jego ucha Bestia. – Ta róża cię osłabia. Nie zostało ci już wiele czasu. Co chcesz, abym dla ciebie zrobił?

Harry słyszał wrzeszczących mieszkańców, a także skrzypiący i jęczący dom, jak gdyby on również krzyczał. Przełknął ślinę.

— Z Przepowiednią? Wciąż zastanawiam się, co, u diaska, powinienem zrobić z tobą…

— Dawno już powiedziałem ci, co musisz ze mną zrobić, Harry. – Bestia wykrzywiła usta. – Pragnę twojego serca. I ty mi je właśnie dałeś, choć nie w sposób, jakiego się spodziewałem.

Harry zamrugał.

— Wciąż uważam, że powinno się rozumieć to całkowicie, kurwa, metaforycznie.

Ale to nie był czas, aby się nad tym roztkliwiać.

— Proszę, powstrzymaj Riddle’a, zanim kogokolwiek skrzywdzi. – Podniósł się nieco, by pocałować tym razem ciepły policzek Bestii. – Muszę zobaczyć się z pewną Przepowiednią.

— Och, nie martw się, Harry. – Bestia zacisnęła palce na jego ramieniu. – Sama do ciebie przyjdzie. Przeszłość kupiła ci trochę czasu.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę.

W powietrzu rozbrzmiały krzyki Riddle’a.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry przeszedł szybko rozpadającymi się korytarzami rezydencji Riddle’ów, czując każdy nierówny oddech.

Wpadł z impetem do holu wejściowego, wypełnionego otaczającymi Riddle’a mieszkańcami wioski. Eleganckiego, przystojnego, prawdziwego młodego lorda, gdyby nie wykrzywiająca jego twarz gniewna brutalność. Wycofującego się, łypiącego na wszystkich oczami dzikimi niczym u Bestii.

Bestia przemieniła się z obrzydliwym trzaskiem i chwilę później zeskoczyła ze schodów, po czym skuliła u boku Riddle’a, odstraszając zgromadzonych mieszkańców wioski.

Dym wił się ciężko w powietrzu, noże błyszczały w dłoniach, a blade światło słoneczne przedostało się przez wyważone, niegdyś wielkie drzwi.

Ziemia trzęsła się pod ich stopami, drzwi trzaskały.

Znajome dawniej Harry’emu twarze wykrzywiły się niemal nie do poznania z nienawiści, gdy zbliżali się do dwóch wcieleń, rzucając oskarżeniami i zniewagami.

Harry krzyknął trzykrotnie, próbując zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę, zanim trzymana przez niego różdżka wydała przeolbrzymi huk.

Pomieszczenie ucichło, gdy wszyscy skierowali na niego swoje spojrzenia.

Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wyprostował się, po czym zaczął schodzić powoli ze schodów. Byłoby to naprawdę bajkowe, gdyby nie fakt, że wszyscy próbowali się nawzajem pozabijać i wyglądali na absolutnie przerażonych.

— Harry… o Boże, twoja pierś… — Myślał, że nigdy już nie usłyszy głosu Ginny. – Co oni ci zrobili?

Zakładał, że wszyscy poczują ulgę, gdy go zobaczą. Najwyraźniej jednak się przeliczył.

— Nic mi nie jest – oświadczył. – Ofiarowałem się.

Jednak wyglądało na to, że nikogo to nie uspokoiło.

— Rzucili na ciebie jakiś urok? – zapytał oskarżycielsko Ron.

Harry przesunął się ostrożnie, aby stanąć obok Riddle’a i Bestii, po czym położył dłoń na głowie Voldemorta, kiedy ten zjeżył się niemiłosiernie, gotów skoczyć Ronowi do gardła.

— Nie – powiedział. – Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Nie było tak źle. – No dobra, czasem bywało naprawdę okropnie, ale już prawie udało mu się to wszystko zakończyć. – Po prostu… sobie pójdźcie, dobra? Nad wszystkim panuję.

Przepowiednia powinna w każdej chwili do nich dotrzeć.

— Pójdźcie? – powtórzyła Ginny. – Harry, przecież cię tutaj nie zostawimy. On… to, co zrobił, bez względu na klątwę…

Warkot Bestii zagłuszył resztę jej zdania.

I Harry potrafił to sobie wyobrazić. Tę ich gotującą się krew w żyłach, przepełniającą całe ciało potrzebę sprawiedliwości.

Położył dłoń również na klatce piersiowej Riddle’a, kiedy ten wykonał krok do przodu. Boleśnie świadomy, jak straszną mieszkańcy mieli przewagę liczebną.

— Słyszeliście, co powiedział chłopak – oznajmił Riddle. – Wybiera nas.

— Nie. Myśli po prostu, że musi z wami zostać, aby nas chronić! To żaden wybór! – Głos Ginny nieco się załamał. – Harry, proszę. Nie musisz tu dłużej zostawać.

Powietrze wypełniło również wiele innych głosów, których właściciele w większości nie potrafili oderwać wzroku od jego klatki piersiowej. Mówiących o tym, jak cień wyraźnie go zabija, że słońce zaczęło jaśniej świecić, że dość już się poświęcił.

Ale to tylko ze względu na słabnącą klątwę znaleźli w sobie na tyle odwagi, by zaatakować rezydencję, czyż nie? I porywający, wściekły niepokój. Zbiorowe przerażenie i chęć odzyskania tego, co stracili.

Nie posłuchają niczego, co im powie.

— Proszę! – Harry uniósł w górę swoje trzęsące się ręce. – Musicie natychmiast stąd pójść. Nie możecie w taki sposób wnosić do tego domu broni!

Dwór zadrżał.

Harry domyślał się, że gdyby Przepowiednia miała swoją dawną siłę – taką jak wtedy, gdy to wszystko się zaczęło – dawno już opętałaby wszystkich mieszkańców domu i zmasakrowała atakujących ją ludzi.

Ponad huczącymi krzykami, szczękającą bronią i żądaniami rozbrzmiało upiorne, dziecięce nucenie.

W powietrzu roznosiła się coraz to głośniej i głośniej miękko śpiewana kołysanka.

Mieszkańcy wioski zamarli.

— Czy to… dziecko? – zapytała pani Weasley.

— Proszę, idźcie – powiedział Harry. Poczuł ucisk w gardle i jego palce owinęły się mocniej wokół różdżki.

— Dlaczego jest tu dziecko? Czy ono…

Harry wskazał dzierżoną w trzęsącej się dłoni różdżką na tłum, unosząc wysoko brodę.

— Natychmiast stąd idźcie. Albo wszyscy zaraz _zginiecie_.

Drzwi prowadzące do lewego skrzydła domu otworzyły się z rozmachem. Łańcuchy zaklekotały i brzdąkały o podłogę, niemal pochłaniając małe stópki, które przeszły spokojnie na szczyt schodów, ostatecznie pozwalając dziecku spojrzeć z góry na całkowicie zszokowane pandemonium.

Towarzyszył mu odór krwi i kulejąca obok Przeszłość.

Harry zacisnął mocno zęby.

Głowa Przepowiedni ledwie sięgała ponad poręcz – małego dziecka i jego przerażająco białych oczu, które przyglądały się im wszystkim jakby oceniająco. Uśmiechnęło się.

Chwilę później podniosło jedną zakrwawioną dłoń, której palce zaciśnięte były wokół serca Bestii.

Harry poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej i jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy znajdujące się w niej kolce zaczęły się poruszać. Otaczając krępująco różę, zamiast ją chronić. Pnącza owinęły się również wokół jego gardła.

Riddle chwycił go, zanim opadł na kolana.

— Przestań! – syknął Tom.

— Poddajcie się albo go zabiję – powiedziała Przepowiednia. – A wtedy nikt go nie dostanie.

Kilku mieszkańców wioski cofnęło się, dochodząc najwyraźniej do wniosku, że przybycie tutaj było jednak złym pomysłem.

— Ale nie, nie, nie odchodźcie! – Przepowiednia ścisnęła serce i krew pociekła z niego na podłogę, podczas gdy Harry krzyknął. – Od wieków nie bawiłem się z tak wieloma ludźmi! Niezmiernie miło jest mi was wszystkich poznać.

— Harry… — Jeden z Weasleyów ruszył w jego stronę, ale Bestia kłapnęła zębami, zaledwie o cale mijając gardło Ginny.

— Nie podchodźcie! – wykrztusił Harry. – Po prostu… po prostu się nie ruszajcie.

— Widzicie, Ofiara wie, co robić – oznajmiła Przepowiednia. – Przemówiła. Słuchajcie go.

Dwór pochłonęły ciemności. Niemal namacalne, które wypełniły każdą szczelinę i zatkały Harry’emu płuca.

Ściany zatrzęsły się i wygięły, a kości zaczęły wypełzać spod desek podłogowych, gdy Przepowiednia uniosła dłoń.

— Zostaw ich w spokoju – powiedział Harry.

— Powinieneś zawrzeć ze mną umowę, kiedy miałeś na to szansę – odpowiedziało dziecko. – I nie zachowywać się tak niegrzecznie. – Skierowało wzrok na Bestię. – Przyprowadź go do mnie.

Ta się nawet nie ruszyła, tylko błysnęła swoimi szkarłatnymi oczami. I wyszczerzyła zęby.

Wyraz twarzy Przepowiedni ani odrobinę się nie zmienił, gdy martwi rzucili się na krzyczących w niebogłosy żywych.

Ogarnięty mdłościami Harry rozpoznał w niektórych z nich gnijące ciała wcześniejszych ofiar. Odepchnął od siebie wspierającą go dłoń Riddle’a i na własną rękę ruszył w stronę Przepowiedni.

— Nie – szepnęła Ginny. – Harry, przestań… nie możesz…

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Wszystko w porządku – powiedział. – Zaufaj mi. – Posłał zarazem Riddle’owi i Bestii stanowcze spojrzenie.

Ruszył w górę schodów, opierając się mocno o poręcz i wciąż ściskając w dłoni różdżkę.

Zatrzymał się przy Przeszłości, po czym ukląkł i ścisnął jej ramię – zupełnie ignorując Przepowiednię.

— Nic ci nie jest?

Przeszłość pokręciła głową i zerknęła na Przepowiednię.

Harry ujrzał po prawej części domu wzburzone cienie i wyłaniające się z nich niewidzące oczy, świecące w mroku szkarłatem. _Bezimienny_. Harry skinął mu głową, wciągając głęboko powietrze.

Przeszłość – przyjaciel.

Riddle – ktoś, z kim można porozmawiać, dobrze się dogadać.

Bezimienny – uznanie.

_Potwór…_

Bestia – serce.

Przepowiednia – przyszłość.

Udręczone części, wynaturzone niczym marionetki w gierkach jednego znudzonego dziecka, które nie troszczy się o nikogo, prócz samego siebie.

Spojrzał ostatecznie na Przepowiednię – i bez strachu ujął jej twarz w dłonie.

— Naprawdę takiej właśnie chcesz przyszłości?

Jeszcze raz.

Chłopiec wyrwał się z jego uścisku.

— Nie spędzę reszty swojego życia w pokoiku dla dzieci – syknął. – Miałeś swoją szansę. Teraz _moja kolej_!

Harry zamknął na chwilę mocno oczy i pozwolił opaść swojej ręce, zanim się wyprostował.

— Tom – zwrócił się do Przeszłości. – Dziękuję.

— Nie. – Pokręciła głową. – Nie! Przyszłość zawsze opiera się na Przeszłości. Mówiłem ci przecież, nie możesz… nie… nie pozwolę ci.

Przepowiednia roześmiała się.

— No dalej, Harry Potterze. Pobaw się ze mną.

Harry zerknął na rozciągający się pod nim hol wejściowy. Tym razem nie potrzebował Przepowiedni, by wiedzieć, co się wydarzy. Rozlew krwi, rzeź, czy to z rąk Przepowiedni, szponów Bestii lub Riddle’a

Żaden z nich nie wybaczy takiego ataku na swoje życie.

— Nie! – Usłyszał zza pleców głos Ginny. – Nie, nie możesz go wziąć. Nie po raz kolejny. – Głos jej się załamał.

Niczym odległe marzenie usłyszał na schodach stukot kroków.

Odwrócił się powoli, akurat by zobaczyć, jak Bestia w mig rzuciła się do jej gardła.

Ale nie przed tym, jak rzuciła nóż.

Nie miał czasu się zastanowić.

I tak naprawdę nie zrobił tego nawet dla Przepowiedni. Może był po prostu zbyt przyzwyczajony do ratowania życia innych ludzi, a może to dziecko faktycznie zasługiwało na przyszłość. Gdyby tylko znalazł się w ich życiu ktoś, kto by wierzył w lepszą.

Nawet całkiem podobało mu się takie wytłumaczenie.

Ale nie miał czasu się zastanowić.

Rzucił się w tor lecącego ku Przepowiedni noża, nawet nie czując, jak ten ugodził go prosto w żołądek.

Wszystko zamarło. W uszach mu dzwoniło. Nie był nawet świadomy, że jego kolana uderzają o podłogę, a Przepowiednia patrzy się w niego szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami, puszczając na ziemię trzymane w zakrwawionych dłoniach serce Bestii.

— _Och_ – mruknął cicho Harry.

W tym samym czasie ostatni płatek uderzył o podłogę.


	13. Honorarium przewozowe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała wspaniała **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział trzynasty**

**Honorarium przewozowe**  

Bezimienny w jednej sekundzie się obok niego pojawił, ujmując jego głowę, gdy Harry próbował złapać z trudem powietrze.

— Uratowałeś mi życie… — powiedziała Przepowiednia. – Przecież mnie nienawidzisz. Dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

— Każdy zasługuje na… — zaczął Harry.

— Żadnych inspirujących przemówień. – Bezimienny ścisnął jego dłoń. W oddali rozbrzmiały odgłosy bitwy, krzyki, wycie Bestii i szczęk noży. – Teraz, Harry. Nadeszła pora. Wypowiedz moje imię…

Krew spłynęła Harry’emu z kącika ust.

— Jesteś Tom… Marvolo… Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Zawsze… zawsze nimi oboma.

Pomieszczenie wypełniło białe światło, oślepiając cały świat.

 

**~*~**

 

Bolało. Bardziej niż cokolwiek, co Tom kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu czuł – paliło jego klatkę piersiową, pożerając go w całości.

Kręciło mu się w głowie. Nagle złączyło się ze sobą ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat jego życia; wspomnienia rozkwitły na nowo w jego umyśle, gdy wcielenia ponownie splotły się ze sobą w jedną całość.

Niezliczone ofiary, które tak naprawdę niczego nie ofiarowywały. Ludzie, którzy próbowali i ludzie, którzy patrzyli na niego, _na nich_ , jakby widzieli tylko Bezimiennego Potwora, Bestię, osądzając go na podstawie jego przeszłości, a nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiejąc. Jak gdyby nie miał przed sobą żadnej przyszłości – i mógł być tylko skazanym na zniszczenie przeciwnikiem.

Niezwykle dziwnie było stać się tak nagle świadomym swojej własnej samotności, mimo że dalej z całego serca gardził myślą, iż miałby na kimkolwiek polegać.

Dzwoniło mu w uszach. Był niczym i zarazem wszystkim, a potem TomemMarvoloRiddle’emLordemVoldemortem.

Dyszał na posadzce rezydencji, z czcią badając swoje ciało. Powoli jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech, a oczy zalśniły.

— Udało ci się, Harry! Naprawdę ci się udało!

Nie liczyli się już dla niego w ogóle mieszkańcy wioski, gdy przeczołgał się do chłopaka, klękając przy nim.

— Harry?

W jego klatce piersiowej wciąż zionęła dziura. Nie było w niej żadnego serca – ani nawet róży.

Oczy miał szklane niczym u lalki. Puste, niewidzące.

Tom czuł się, jakby stanęło mu serce.

— Harry? Ofiaro? Harry Potterze? – Potrząsnął nim mocno. – Harry Jamesie Potterze. – Czy to była zemsta? Jakiś żart? Zdecydowanie nie czuł się rozbawiony…

Nic.

Ściany rezydencji wciąż się rozpadały, a na skórze Toma rozbłysnął prawdziwy blask świtu. Ciepłe, ożywcze światło słoneczne, którego nie widziano tu od całych dziesięcioleci.

Poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej, a jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

Harry nie mógł nie żyć. Nie było absolutnie żadnej mowy, aby po tym wszystkim Harry Potter leżał tutaj martwy. Musiał tylko…

W bajkach zawsze pojawiał się książę budzący pocałunkiem miłość swojego życia.

Bez chwili zastanowienia zmiażdżył ustami wargi Harry’ego, gładząc ciemne kosmyki jego włosów; westchnął z ulgą.

Nic.

Spojrzał z góry na chłopaka, podnosząc z podłogi wysuszony płatek róży. Ten rozpadł się pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Toma ścisnęło coś mocno w żołądku. Pochylił się, by jeszcze raz Harry’ego pocałować, drżącymi rękami przeczesując jego włosy i gładząc twarz.

Nie działało, bo skończył mu się czas? Bo rozpłynęła się magia klątwy?

A może dlatego, że nawet teraz, będąc w jednym kawałku, jego dusza i serce były zbyt przegniłe, by pisana im była prawdziwa miłość?

Poczuł ucisk w gardle.

— Harry, proszę. – Zacisnął palce na bezwładnym ciele, cierpiąc każdym kawałkiem swojej wciąż przeraźliwie poszarpanej duszy.

— I żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Głos dobiegł zza jego pleców i jego znajomość rozlała po jego ciele przyjemne ciepło. Należał do Harry’ego.

Odwrócił się tak szybko, że strzyknął mu kark, podczas gdy otaczający go dworek wciąż rozpadał się w drobny pył. Chwilę później poczuł się, jakby ktoś walnął go mocno w żołądek. Zacisnął szczękę.

— Eurydyka.

Chłopiec wydawał się na pierwszy rzut oka uosobieniem niewinności – zwłaszcza ze swoimi roztrzepanymi włosami. A także uroczymi, zielonymi oczami, które, odkąd Tom po raz pierwszy je zobaczył, kiedy jego ofiara przekroczyła bramę, wyrażały tak wiele… jakby ktoś naprawdę był w stanie czuć na raz aż tyle emocji.

Eurydyka ciągnęła za sobą obszarpany portret Ofiary. Zdawał się wyblaknąć – kolorowa farba spływała z niego na podłogę niczym krew.

Tom nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł do kogoś tak wielkiej nienawiści jak do tej marnej parodii tego, co właśnie stracił, zwłaszcza jak jej zielone oczy błyskały raz po raz czerwienią.

Skierował ponownie wzrok na spoczywające na ziemi zniszczone ciało swojego Harry’ego. Krew poplamiła Tomowi dłonie i usta.

— Czego chcesz? – zapytał.

— Nie chodzi o to, czego ja chcę – powiedziała Eurydyka.

— A więc o co? – splunął.

— O umysł, ciało i duszę. – Dziecko przysunęło się do niego, pochylając na bok głowę z niemal ptasią ciekawością. Drobne palce przeczesały włosy Toma. – O ciało ofiary. Umysł ofiary… i duszę ofiary. Tego właśnie zawsze domagałeś się w miłości.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Co za niespodzianka. Co za nowość. Rozumiesz przecież tak wiele na temat miłości, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem złożoność tego może być ponad twoje możliwości – stwierdziła Eurydyka.

Spojrzał na nią spod byka.

— Umysł ofiary. – Eurydyka stuknęła palcem w zniszczony obraz. – Inwersja, która odzwierciedla wizualnie to, co dzieje się z fizycznym ciałem. – Spojrzała na leżącego na ziemi chłopaka.

Tomowi zaschło w ustach.

— A… dusza ofiary?

Zarówno obraz Ofiary, jak i ciało Harry’ego były wyniszczone wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

— Kiedy kogoś kochasz, mówi się, że dajesz mu cząstkę swojej duszy – wymamrotała Eurydyka. Zielone oczy błysnęły znowu czerwienią. Tom zamarł.

W jednej chwili skoczył na równe nogi, zaciskając mocno pięści, czując, jak serce wali mu w piersi. Już zapomniał, jak to jest je czuć – serce. Choć nie był jeszcze do końca pewny, czy podoba mu się posiadanie go, szczególnie że miał obecnie wrażenie, jakby wbijały się w nie głęboko ostre kolce.

— Możesz przywrócić go do życia?

— To nie ja o tym decyduję – powiedziała Eurydyka, uśmiechając się. – Ale mogę dać ci szansę go odzyskać, jeśli zechcesz oglądnąć się za siebie.

— Zamienię się w kamień.

Eurydyka wzruszyła ramionami.

— To twój wybór. Zrobił swoje, możesz odejść. Stać się Lordem Voldemortem, nic cię już przed tym nie powstrzymuje. Oddał ci ciebie samego, czy aby na pewno potrzebujesz jakiegoś szlamowatego chłopaka, który był na tyle głupi, aby dla ciebie umrzeć?

Voldemort w mgnieniu oka rzucił się do przodu i po rezydencji rozniosło się dźwięczne uderzenie. Jego ręka zapiekła, a policzki dzieciaka rozkwitły czerwienią niczym płatki róży.

Eurydyka wyszczerzyła do niego zęby, a jej oczy zalśniły, gdy przesunęła językiem po zębach.

— Miłość bywa czasem prawdziwą trucizną, czyż nie? Ale może go również uratować. – Chłopiec wyciągnął do niego rękę, machając palcami. – Co gotów jesteś zrobić dla miłości, Tomie Marvolo Riddle’u?

Tom ujął w ramiona ciało Harry’ego, blisko go do siebie przyciągnął i podążył za Eurydyką w głąb obrazu.

 

**~*~**

 

Spod przykrywy deszczu wyłonił się szary, roztaczający raczej nieprzyjazną aurę sierociniec. Choć, jeśli miał być szczery, promieniowałby nią nawet w blasku najjaśniejszych letnich dni.

Tom zesztywniał i wzmocnił uścisk, gdy ciało Harry’ego zniknęło nagle z jego ramion.

W ciągu kilku sekund ubrania przykleiły mu się do skóry.

Czy to była kara? Zrobił coś źle? Czy Harry pojawi się gdzieś indziej?

Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy ruszył ku Eurydyce, ściskając dłonie, jakby wciąż zamienić się mogły w ostre szpony.

— Gdzie on się podział? – zapytał ostro. – Obiecałeś…

— Umarł – oświadczyła Eurydyka. – A teraz musisz go odzyskać.

— Jak?

Eurydyka tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła i ruszyła prosto w otwarte drzwi sierocińca.

Paznokcie wbiły się Tomowi mocno w dłoń, gdy wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Ostrożnie za nią podążył – uważnie przyglądając się swojemu otoczeniu. Czuł, jak napływające wspomnienia ściskają mu żołądek i przemykają przed oczami.

Ściana, na którą pchnął go Dennis Bishop. Szczelina, zza której po raz pierwszy usłyszał, jak Billy Stubbs nazywa go dziwakiem.

Jakim cudem miał odzyskać tu Harry’ego? Jego wzrok nigdy nie skierowałby się na tak ponure miejsce, a żadne tak czyste serce jak jego nie mogło przebywać w otoczeniu tych murów.

Jego oczy zabłysły.

Szedł korytarzem, uchodząc z drogi duchom dzieci. Jego ramiona napięły się, gdy usłyszał z gabinetu pani Cole szczęk szklanych butelek od ginu.

Oczywiście bez problemu odnalazł drogę do swojego starego pokoju, pustego nawet w tym wspomnieniu. Otworzył skrzypiące drzwi. Jego nos załaskotał kurz, a po kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz.

Myślał, że już nigdy nie ujrzy ponownie tego miejsca.

Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zawsze… i nigdzie nie było ani śladu Harry’ego Pottera. To głupota! Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien robić.

Eurydyka pojawiła się na jego łóżku, podrzucając czarne kamyki.

Tom zmrużył oczy, rozważając swoją sytuację.

— Jak mam znaleźć tu niby Harry’ego? – Miał się on chować pod pieprzonym łóżkiem, czy co?

— Frustrujące, prawda? – powiedziała Eurydyka.

— Zmuszasz mnie do oglądnięcia się za siebie na moją przeszłość, do przemienienia w kamień. Chcesz mnie ukarać.

— Większość świata i tak sądzi, że masz serce z kamienia. Może nawet ci to pasuje.

Tom niemal rzucił się bachorowi do gardła.

— W niczym nie przypominasz Harry’ego. Harry by czegoś takiego nie zrobił… co z ciebie za szkaradztwo?

— Spróbuj w szafie.

Tom otworzył z rozmachem drewniane drzwiczki, nawet nie wzdrygając się na widok wiszącego na drążku na ubrania martwego królika. Na dnie spoczywało znajome pudełko. Zerknął na Eurydykę, która znów wysłała mu swój cholerny promienny uśmiech.

Chwycił za pudełko i otworzył jego wieczko.

Pierścień. Dziennik. Medalion. Czarka. Diadem. Kieł węża. I bijące serce, które zalało wszystko krwią.

Jego dłoń uniosła się nad nimi i nie do końca wiedział, co powinien z nimi zrobić.

— To ma być niby moja zagadka? – zapytał.

— To twoje życie — oświadczyła Eurydyka. – Życie czy śmierć, wszystko wymaga swego honorarium. Honorarium przewozowego, że tak to ujmę. Żądałeś opłat; ja też mam swoje.

— Chcesz, bym coś ci z tego dał? Nie jest dla ciebie wystarczającą zapłatą zamienienie mnie w pieprzony kamień?

— Chciałeś ciała, umysłu, duszy i serca ofiary... domaganie się wspomnień pierwszego pocałunku i kilku palców było zatem tylko małym dodatkiem? – odparła Eurydyka.

Tom zacisnął mocno szczękę, na przemian rozprostowując i zginając palce.

— To nie jest moje serce – oświadczył po chwili.

Pięćdziesiąt lat trzymał je w szklanym pudełku na kolanach, oczywistym więc było, iż potrafi je rozpoznać. To serce nie należało do niego.

— Nie, nie jest – zgodziła się Eurydyka.

Tom przyglądał się mu przez moment, przechylając głowę. Jego palce zacisnęły się mocno wokół pudełka.

— Należy do Harry'ego. – Czy to znaczyło, że mógł robić z jego sercem, co tylko chciał?

Uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta, a oczy błysnęły.

Eurydyka rzuciła w niego kamykiem.

— Przestań się tak uśmiechać, to przerażające. Ale tak, możesz w ramach honorarium oddać jego serce. Przeżyje. A na ciebie nie spadną żadne konsekwencje.

Wybór wydawał się oczywisty. Zdecydowanie oczywisty.

Musiał kryć się w tym wszystkim jakiś haczyk, to wydawało się zbyt proste.

Przesunął palcami ponad bijącym organem, tłumiąc głód, który tak czy siak rozpalił jego ciało.

— A Harry? Czy on odczuje jakieś konsekwencje?

— Oczywiście. Nie będzie miał w końcu serca. Metaforycznie rzecz ujmując.

Tom nie był do końca przekonany, czy aby na pewno można uznać to za konsekwencję, a nie dar.

Czy Harry naprawdę tak okropnie potrzebował serca? Sam był żyjącym przykładem, że człowiek może się bez takowego obejść. Całkiem dobrze dawał sobie z tym radę – o ile fizyczne serce rzeczywiście znajdowało się tam, gdzie powinno, nie odczuwał żadnego bólu.

Czy ryzykowanie zamienienia się dla Harry’ego w kamień nie było już z jego strony wystarczającym poświęceniem? Co miał jeszcze zrobić, poświęcić swoje własne dziedzictwo? Swoją własną moc? Bez cienia skrupułów oddałby własne serce, ale najwyraźniej taka opcja nie wchodziła w ogóle w grę.

Choć może… Zmarszczył nos.

— Mógłbyś wziąć w zamian moje serce.

— Cena to cena.

— Negocjuję.

— Cena to cena.

Tom zmrużył oczy. Na twarzy Eurydyki nie widać już było uśmiechu, chłopiec zamiast tego obserwował go w milczeniu, przechylając na jedną stronę głowę. W tych zapierających dech w piersi, znajomych oczach kryło się coś bliżej niesprecyzowanego, jak gdyby Harry miał jakiekolwiek prawo go osądzać. Podjął decyzję.

— Tak czy siak mnie nie kocha, więc serce nie jest mu tak naprawdę w ogóle potrzebne – oznajmił Voldemort. Raczej nie sądził, by był w stanie znieść patrzenie na to, jak Harry oddaje swoje serce komuś innemu. Na przykład tej rudowłosej dziewusze z jego wspomnień.

O nie. Skoro on sam nie mógł mieć serca ofiary, dlaczego tak drogocenny skarb miałby posiąść ktoś inny?

— Owszem, nie kocha – zgodziła się Eurydyka. – Jeszcze.

Tom obrócił w palcach kieł węża, zaniepokojony sposobem, w jaki patrzyła na niego Eurydyka. Harry.

— A czy to możliwe? – By w ogóle ktokolwiek go pokochał?

Grymas Eurydyki się nie zmienił. I wciąż wydawał się na twarzy Harry’ego – szczególnie tak młodego – absolutnie nienaturalny.

— Dokonaj wyboru, a się przekonasz. Myślę, że lepszym pytaniem jest: za co ty sam go kochasz?

Tom wykrzywił się. A następnie sięgnął do pudełka i opłacił honorarium.

 

**~*~**

 

Głowa Harry’ego pulsowała ostrym bólem. Zamrugał kaprawo, czując, jak na czole zasycha mu powoli lepka krew.

— Harry! Harry? Wszystko w porządku? – Zawisła nad nim twarz Rona. A także wielu, wielu innych osób.

Skrzywił się, gorączkowo wszystko przetwarzając. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to mieszkańcy atakujący dwór Riddle’ów i nóż, który trafił go prosto w serce. Pomacał się dłonią po piersi, spodziewając się zastać tam ziejącą pustką dziurę.

— Co się stało?

Zamiast tego na jego szyi wisiał na łańcuchu złoto-czarny pierścień.

— Stary, spadłeś z posągu – oznajmił Ron.

— Tysiąc razy ci mówiłam, abyś na niego nie właził – powiedział ktoś inny.

Posąg? Jaki, kurwa, posąg? To wszystko nie miało żadnego sensu! Niemniej Harry podążył wzrokiem za ich palcami wskazującymi na górujący ponad wszystkim kamień.

Momentalnie zaschło mu w ustach, a oczy szeroko się rozwarły.

Każde wcielenie – Przeszłość, Przepowiednia, Riddle, Potwór, Bestia i Bezimienny. Uwięzieni na wieczność w kamieniu tworzącym posąg na samym środku rynku w Little Hangleton.

Czy to znaczyło, że… Tom nie żyje?

Czuł się, jakby wokół klatki piersiowej zacisnęły mu się kolczaste łodygi, na nowo przebijając przez żebra.

— Ale klątwa…

— Klątwa? – Ginny zmarszczyła brwi i przechyliła głowę.

Dookoła rozległy się szepty „to przecież opowiastka”, „jak mocno uderzył się w głowę?”, „czy aby na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku?”.

Harry natomiast nie mógł oderwać wzroku od posągów. Serce, jak oszalałe, waliło mu boleśnie w piersi.

Tom był prawdziwym dupkiem i zmarło przez niego wiele osób, ale… no cóż, jakby nie patrzeć, pod koniec stał się trochę dupkiem Harry’ego, czyż nie?

— Uratował mnie…

— Co? – Ron przyjrzał się mu badawczo. – Słuchaj, dasz radę wstać? Trzeba zabrać cię do pani Pomfrey.

Żołądek podskoczył mu się do gardła, gdy niepewnie podniósł się na nogi. Wciąż patrząc bacznie na pomnik.

Tom nie był skory do poświęceń. Tego jednego Harry był całkowicie pewien po tym całym czasie, jaki z nim spędził. Po prostu nie. No i ostatecznie… jedna ogromna ofiara nie rekompensowała tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat.

Niemniej Tom się dla niego poświęcił.

Harry zacisnął mocno szczękę – i, Boże, czyżby zapiekło go nagle w oczach? Poczuł ucisk w gardle.

— Harry? – Ginny dotknęła jego ramienia. Wszyscy się wokół niego zgromadzili – zbyt wielki tłum, zbyt mało powietrza. Ludzie, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział i o których nawet nie słyszał. Całe miasteczko wręcz kwitło życiem.

Słońce świeciło tak jasno, że parzyło mu skórę… nie wiedział nawet, że może być takie promienne. Że trawa może rosnąć tak gęsto i przybierać aż takie odcienie zieleni. Że kwiaty potrafią tak rozkwitnąć nie tylko na kilka marnych tygodni.

A Tom Riddle nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

Rozbrzmiewały wokół niego głosy, ale nie był w stanie wychwycić tworzonych przez nie słów. Dzwoniło mu w uszach. Dotknął dłonią czoła, po czym okazało się, że jego palce pokryte są czerwienią. Poplamione krwią.

— Nie martw się. – Ginny próbowała się do niego uśmiechnąć. – Nadal uważam, że jesteś bardzo przystojny.

— Blado wyglądasz – doszedł go czyjś zaniepokojony głos. – Może powinieneś znowu usiąść?

Harry’emu drżały kolana. Jednak wyprostował się, bo skoro jakimś cudem przetrwał w domu Riddle’ów, nie było mowy, by teraz zasłabł. To byłoby po prostu śmieszne.

Najwyraźniej przeklęte pocałunki stanowiły tylko legendę.

 

**~*~**

 

— Harry… o mój drogi, co ci się stało w głowę? – zapytał ktoś.

I Bóg jeden wiedział, kim ten ktoś był. Harry w tej chwili tylko się uśmiechał i kiwał każdemu głową. Próbując nie zapomnieć, jak się oddycha.

— Niezłe, co nie? – Ron wyszczerzył się do niego w uśmiechu. – Wygląda jak pieprzona błyskawica!

Harry zakrył szybko czoło grzywką, kiedy w jego stronę obrócili się wszyscy klienci… hmm, wyglądało to trochę jak gospoda Pod Wisielcem, ale widniejący na zewnątrz szyld twierdził, iż jest to pub Pod Trzema Miotłami. Zresztą Pod Wisielcem rzeczywiście nigdy nie było tak wesoło.

Rozgorzała dyskusja na temat blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod deski podłogowe; zaszyć w jakimś cichym miejscu, w którym byłby w stanie w końcu porządnie przetworzyć na spokojnie to, co się wydarzyło.

— Szukał cię jakiś młody dżentelmen – rzuciła barmanka, Rosie lub coś w tym stylu, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie, co miała wcześniej powiedzieć, podając im zarazem przez ladę lemoniadę.

Wyszło na to, że Harry miał w kieszeni jakieś drobniaki, podczas gdy Rona – w czym nie było niczego dziwnego, przynajmniej niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały – świeciła pustkami. Tak czy owak szklanka ochłodziła cudownie jego pulsujące bólem czoło.

Uniósł wzrok, usłyszawszy jej słowa, na nowo otwierając oczy.

— Co?

— Dżentelmen? – prychnął Ron. – A od kiedy to znasz jakichś dziwnych dżentelmenów.

Oddech uwiązł Harry’emu w gardle, gdy z trudem rozpalił się w nim mały promyczek nadziei.

— Jak wyglądał? Mówił, jak się nazywa?

— Powiedziałam mu, że znajdzie cię przy posągu – stwierdziła Rosie… Rosmerta.

Harry skoczył na równe nogi, podczas gdy Ron tylko jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w niego ze zdumieniem.

— Zostawił ci to – kontynuowała, sięgając za ladę.

Harry zamarł, czując się, jakby coś nadepnęło mu na klatkę piersiową, kiedy wyciągnęła kwiat. Jedną różę. Kwitnącą szkarłatem i pięknem, przyozdobioną kolcami, które ukłuły go mocno w kciuk, kiedy ją od niej zabrał.

Ktoś krzyknął coś w stylu: „ooo, Potter ma adoratora”.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę, oszołomiony.

— Przepraszam… muszę iść…

— To głupota – oznajmił Draco Malfoy z irytująco wszechwiedzącym błyskiem w oczach. – Poza tym nie słyszałeś, o czym gada całe miasteczko? Gdzieś ty był? – W jego głosie pobrzmiewała kpina, a usta szyderczo się wykrzywiły. – Pan dworu wystawia jutro bal. Na pewno będzie na nim każdy dziwny, młody dżentelmen. To w końcu wydarzenie roku.

Harry miał wrażenie, że stanęło mu serce.

 

**~*~**

 

Stanął przed otwartymi bramami rezydencji Riddle’ów, czując się absurdalnie śmiesznie. Wygładził garnitur i spróbował ujarzmić włosy.

Te, oczywiście, nie wykazywały chęci pozostania w jednym miejscu. To też najwyraźniej była jedna z tych rzeczy, które się nigdy nie zmieniały.

Wyglądało na to, że Pan dworu bardzo rzadko w ogóle w nim przebywał, a jeszcze rzadziej wystawiał przyjęcia. A już zwłaszcza takie dla okolicznych mieszkańców.

Cała rodzina była ponoć bardzo zamknięta w sobie i nieczęsto się o nich cokolwiek słyszało.

W przeciwieństwie do jego pierwszej podróży do rezydencji, tym razem rozpalone zostały wszystkie światła, otulając swoim blaskiem pobliski, zadbany ogród. Nie czuł się obserwowany. Otaczające go ciemności wydawały się zbyt jasne – nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ludzie byli w stanie w ogóle spać przy takiej ilości światła.

Wytarł spocone ręce o spodnie i wyprostował się dumnie.

— Harry – zawołała Ginny, marszcząc brwi. – Wchodzisz?

Przeszedł prowadzącą przez ogród krętą ścieżką, tym razem nie musząc przedzierać się przez wijące pnącza i różane krzewy.

A mimo to – choć mógł się mylić – dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że w powietrzu wciąż wibrowała magia. Że te pozornie normalne pnącza przesuwały się lekko, gdy je obserwował, zanim znów zamierały w bezruchu. Choć być może był to tylko wiatr.

Drogę oświetlały kolorowe światełka, migające w świetle księżyca. Bardziej przypominało to teraz pałac księcia z bajki niż leże bestii.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Hol wejściowy lśnił, wypolerowany od podłogi po sufit. Przypominał Harry’emu trochę rezydencję, którą widział w portrecie Riddle’a – tę sprzed pojawienia się klątwy. Co poniekąd miało sens.

Tyle że ta klątwa miała przecież miejsce.

Harry przyłapał się na tym, że masuje się dłonią po klatce piersiowej.

Wkrótce ich oczom ukazała się także wielka, zapierająca dech w piersiach sala balowa – pokój, w którym jadał w czasie swojego pobytu. Nad ich głowami wisiał diamentowy żyrandol, mieniąc się nad zgromadzonym tłumem.

Szyfon, jedwab i wystawne tkaniny, pióra, korale i starannie zawiązane krawaty. Nigdy w swoim życiu Harry nie widział jeszcze czegoś tak majestatycznego. Nigdy. Ani równie barwnego.

W miasteczku wszystkie ubrania były do granic możliwości cerowane i przekazywane kolejnym pokoleniom. Łachmanami. A przynajmniej w miasteczku, w którym dorastał. Teraz był to zupełnie inny świat.

Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed wędrowaniem wzrokiem po tłumie w poszukiwaniu gospodarza. Jego czarnych lub szkarłatnych oczu, bladej, wężowej sylwetki lub kurtuazyjnej przystojności Riddle’a. Oblizał wargi.

Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle.

— Pięknie, prawda? Chcesz zatańczyć? – zapytała Ginny, ściskając jego dłoń. – Wielu weszło już na parkiet.

Miał ochotę się napić.

— Jasne.

 

**~*~**

 

Tancerze wirowali wokół nich z rumieńcami na twarzach, a muzyka rozpływała się po ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Było zbyt ciepło i tłoczno.

Harry czuł się przytłoczony. Przy linii jego włosów osiadły kropelki potu, a z każdą mijającą sekundą, w trakcie której nie udało mu się wypatrzeć spośród tłumu Toma, jego ramiona coraz to bardziej się napinały.

Otaczało go zbyt wielu ludzi. Zdecydowanie zbyt wielu ludzi – rozmawiających przy stolikach z alkoholem lub przy bufecie równie dorodnym, jak wszystkie posiłki, jakie Harry spożył wcześniej w rezydencji.

Potrzebował świeżego powietrza.

Na jego ramieniu spoczęła dłoń, przerywając dotychczasowy, przyprawiający o mdłości taniec.

— Mogę prosić?

Rozpoznałby ten głos wszędzie. Lavender wyglądała na lekko oszołomioną.

W żołądku Harry’ego rozgorzał ogień.

— Oczywiście – odparła z uśmiechem Lavender. – Będę zaszczycona…

Jej entuzjazm opadł, gdy ramię owinęło się wokół pasa Harry’ego i gładko pociągnęło go w nieprzerwany rytm walca. Poczuł, jak palce owijają się mocno wokół jego dłoni, gdy zaczęli wirować.

Ciepłe usta przysunęły się do jego ucha, a ciemne kosmyki połaskotały policzek.

— Witaj, moja ofiaro.

Harry niemal namacalnie słyszał w jego słowach uśmieszek.

— Nie jestem do końca pewien, jak powinienem cię w dzisiejszych czasach nazywać – odparł, czując, jak serce wali mu w piersi. – No chyba że w pobliskich pokojach ukrywa się jeszcze pięć innych twoich wcieleń.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na starszego niż Riddle, ale młodszego od Bezimiennego. Był równie blady co Bestia i miał jej szkarłatne oczy, a także te długie palce, które kiedyś Harry zobaczył jako pierwsze. Jego twarz przypominała jednak Riddle’a – była arystokratyczna i przystojna. Miał też jego ciemne włosy.

Harry’emu kręciło się w głowie.

— Publicznie mój panie lub Lordzie Voldemort. Prywatnie możesz mówić na mnie Tom – odparł Riddle. Jego ręka przywarła mocno do pleców Harry’ego, którego nos wychwycił zapach jakiejś drogiej wody kolońskiej.

Potwór pachniał jak… jak zakazany las.

— Co się stało? – Harry nienawidził tego, że lekko załamał mu się głos. – To znaczy… wszystko jest inne. Pamiętam nóż i…

— Oddychaj, Harry – powiedział Tom, wzmacniając uścisk.

— Umarłem.

— Owszem.

— A posąg na rynku…

— Oglądnięcie się za siebie oznacza przemienienie w kamień – mruknął Tom. – Ale to nie czas na takie rozmowy.

— Myślałem, że rozwiązanie zagadki miało odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, a nie ich namnożyć.

Klatką piersiową Riddle’a wstrząsnął śmiech, a otaczający ich świat dalej wirował. Rozmazywał się, gdy Harry wzmocnił uścisk, jakim trzymał tego… mężczyznę. Bo teraz z całą pewnością był już to mężczyzna – _człowiek_ – prawda?

Udało mu się. Przełamał wiszącą nad rezydencją Riddle’ów klątwę.

Wszystko wydawało mu się surrealistyczne. Może śnił, wpadł w śpiączkę lub rzucał się niczym szalony, przywiązany do szpitalnego łóżka, podczas gdy cień rozprzestrzeniał się po świecie, a jego serce biło w szklanym pudełku.

— Posłałeś mi różę.

— Podobała ci się?

— Muszę się przewietrzyć.

Voldemort zmarszczył brwi, gdy Harry przerwał gwałtownie ich taniec i zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum.

Ruszył ku ogrodowi. Unoszącemu się w nim świeżemu powietrzu i opatulonemu blaskiem księżyca, który w dalszym ciągu wydawał się zbyt jasny i przedziwny.

Widział z zewnątrz okno swojego pokoju – jedyne, w którym nie paliły się światła.

Chłód nocy przeszywał jego płuca z każdym oddechem, kiedy uciekał od tych kolorowych światełek i zapachu wody kolońskiej.

Jednak nawet na zewnątrz muzyka walca przepływała słodko i melodyjnie poprzez zarośla.

Harry przysłonił uszy dłońmi i skupił się na oddychaniu.

To było dla niego zbyt wiele. Nigdy nie planował wygrać, wszystkiego zmieniać.

Dzwoniło mu w uszach.

— Przeziębisz się. – Dobiegł go jakiś czas później znów zza pleców głos Toma. – Masz. – Mężczyzna otoczył szatą jego ramiona, chwilę później obok niego stając. Jego głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, by obserwować ogrom świecących ponad nimi gwiazd.

— Przeziębię? – Harry zerknął na niego. – To najcieplejszy dzień w moim życiu. Wszystko jest takie… jasne. – Czuł się przez to odsłonięty, uwięziony ciągłym żarem jakichś wielkich reflektorów.

— Trochę mija, nim człowiek się do tego przyzwyczai – powiedział Tom.

— A ile ty już miałeś na to czasu?

— Nieco ponad pięćdziesiąt lat. Ja… czekałem na ciebie.

Usłyszawszy to, Harry odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Całkowicie zaschło mu w ustach. Tom na niego czekał?

— Nie wyglądasz na pięćdziesięciolatka.

Usta Toma drgnęły.

— Jedna z zalet nieśmiertelności.

— A więc wciąż jesteś nieśmiertelny? Ale przecież… przecież twoja dusza znów jest w jednym kawałku.

— Prawie. – Tom przybliżył się do niego trochę, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego ustach. Harry oblizał je instynktownie, gdy kciuk Toma pogładził jego policzek. – W końcu gdy się kogoś kocha, daje mu się cząstkę swojej duszy, czyż nie?

— Jestem całkowicie pewien, że powinno się rozumieć to metaforycznie – szepnął Harry. Dotyk Toma nie był równie gorący, co Potwora, ale też nie tak lodowaty, jak Bestii. Wydawał się po prostu normalny.

A jednak spowodował u niego gęsią skórkę.

— To samo mówiłeś o daniu mi swojego serca. – Druga dłoń Toma spoczęła na jego biodrach, przyciągając go do siebie. – Powiedz, wciąż je mam? Twoje serce?

Harry podniósł się na palcach i zmiażdżył ze sobą ich usta, ściskając palcami włosy mężczyzny.

Oddech Toma owinął się wokół jego warg, a jego głowa przechyliła, aby pogłębić pocałunek. Kciukiem przyciskał staw żuchwowy Harry’ego.

Druga dłoń Harry’ego zacisnęła się na plecach Toma, marszcząc drogi materiał jego garnituru.

Odsunął się, pozbawiony tchu, z zaczerwienionymi i śliskimi od pocałunku ustami.

Źrenice Toma pochłonęły jego oczy czernią niemal przypominającą oczy Potwora. Były też nieco zaszklone.

— Czy to znaczy „tak”?

— To znaczy, że poświęciłem zbyt wiele, aby pozwolić ci teraz odejść – oznajmił Harry. – Na dolę i niedolę.

Ku jego zdumieniu, uśmiech Toma się powiększył. Mężczyzna pochylił się i pocałował jego szyję, po czym mocno ją ugryzł. Po kręgosłupie Harry’ego przebiegł gorący dreszcz, gdy ten stłumił jęk, mocniej się mężczyzny chwytając.

Tom złagodził językiem ten chwilowy ból.

— Wygląda w takim razie na to – stwierdził Tom – że powinienem zmienić swoje pytanie.

— Ach tak? – Harry przyglądał się mu uważnie, niemal spodziewając się dojrzeć błysk ostrych jak brzytwa zębów. Wręcz śmieszne było, że Tom wciąż roztaczał wokół siebie aurę kogoś, kto w mgnieniu oka byłby w stanie wyrwać człowiekowi płuca… choć może Harry był po prostu uprzedzony. Zważywszy że wiedział, jakie życie wcześniej wiedli.

Tom pocałował znajdującą się na jego czole bliznę, po czym się wyprostował.

— Dasz mi szansę, abym i ja cię w sobie rozkochał?

Harry nie powinien się uśmiechnąć. Ale zupełnie nie udało mu się przed tym powstrzymać, choć i tak udawał, że się nad tym głęboko zastanawia.

— Mam wrażenie, że chyba powinienem zatrudnić kilku płatnych zabójców lub coś w ten deseń, żeby, no wiesz… wyrównać trochę swoje szanse.

Tom roześmiał się.

I tym razem nie zrobił tego głosem należącym do kogoś innego.

 

**Koniec.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kilka słów od tłumaczki:** Serdecznie dziękuję  wszystkim tym, którzy postanowili pozostawić pod tym ficiem komentarz - z pewnością rozświetlały one moje dni i sprawiały, że naprawdę czułam sens publikowania tego tłumaczenia. Dziękuję także za Kudosy.  
> Dziękuję również **Disharmony** , która tak dzielnie betowała całe te opowiadanie i stawała na głowie, aby zrobić to na czas. Kochana, ślę w Twoją stronę wielkie pokłony!  
> Z mojego chomika ściągnąć można "Przeklęte pocałunki" w wersji pdf, jeśli ktokolwiek jest tym zainteresowany.


End file.
